DEADLY MISTAKE
by Louisvuittonfreak
Summary: This story is about Christian making a mistake concerning Ana that starts a series of unfortunate events that may or may not end up deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Note:**

**There are no changes…. I am updating all chapters again since I am having trouble adding more chapters again. Chapter 27 and 28 are new…..**

**Chapter 1**

**(Ana's POV)**

** "Thank you so much for taking me Sawyer."** Ana beams with the biggest smile.

**"Anytime… Ana."** Sawyer replies with a smile.

I am so excited that his Christians gift came today; I was starting to worry that it wouldn't be here in time for his birthday. Shopping for someone who has everything, can be the most difficult thing to accomplish. I walk into the house feeling excited being able to finally to spend some private time with my husband after a long day at work; when out of nowhere the shouting begins.

**"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG ANA?"** Christian yells coming towards me. I am at a lost of words and I just stand there, wondering what the hell is going on.

**"ANSWER ME NOW ANASTASIA!"** Christian yells again.

**"I had a quick errand I had to run before I got home, why?" **I yell back with frustration.

**"First of all, were you in my office?"** Christian angrily glares at me.

**"I wasn't in your office!"** I start answering his question.

Why does he think I was in office and if I was I wouldn't lie about it?

**"STOP LYING TO ME!" **Christian yells out**.**

**"I AM NOT FUCKING LYING TO YOU!"** I shout back.

**"I had an important clients name and number on my desk and it is no longer there; and I want it back now!" **Christian explains with anger.

What is up with him? He thinks I am lying and taking he shit now? I am starting to be beyond piss now.

**"Like I told you the first time, I didn't go into your office and if I were you I would get my facts straight before you go around accusing people!" **I try explaining again.

**"Ana, don't you dare fucking test me right now; I am not in the mood or have the patience to deal with this shit right now!" ** Christian replies with only anger.

**"ARE YOU FUCKING THREATENING ME CHRISTIAN?"** I ask as I am now beyond dismayed at this point.

Out from nowhere, Taylor makes himself known. How this man shows up without us calling him… will always be a mystery.

**"Sir, can I …"** Taylor starts saying.

**"Taylor, I didn't fucking call you, LEAVE NOW!"** Christian yells.

Taylor leaves the room beyond piss.

**"This will be the last time I ask you Ana, I will not repeat myself again!" **Christian replies with a glare.

**"Christian, for the last fucking time… I DID NOT GO INTO YOUR OFFICE and when you are ready to apologize for your behavior, then and only then …. find me!" **I state with anger.

I start walking away from him before I say or do something I will regret. I am trying with all the patience I can consume from myself not to go all "fifty shades of Christian" on him. Then I feel Christian grip my arm and holds it firmly.

**"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME ANA!" **Christian yells with anger.

I am now Fifty Shades of Ana and Christian put together; and he just made the worst mistake of his life.

**"I am going to count to three, and if I were you …. I would remove that hand!"** I tell him with so much venom in my voice that I can taste it. I am now using all my strength to compose myself, but I feel I am slipping….

**"1…2…3…."** I start to look up from his hand to his face with so much anger because he has not released me.

Before I even say a word… I am beyond shocked, but now I beyond angry; when I feel him slap me across my face. I don't say a word …. due to the anger that feels like it has replaced my blood and it is now taking over of my body and I no longer have control of.

**"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING COUNT TO ME …. DO YOU NEED A REMINDER ON WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH?" **Christian glares as he states those words to me.

I see Taylor running towards me… I only nod my head slowly at him without saying a word….he knows not to proceed. He perceives a look in my eyes, that it even frightens him.

I am now in my protection mode and remember everything Ray and Claude has taught me. Christian being unaware of my training I started after all his baggage starting hitting us at full force. I still remember that first time after two weeks only I kicked Claude's ass and the look of shock was priceless.

I feel myself…the "Ana" who loves and would bend over backwards for my husband disappear and is no longer in this body.

With a swift move I give him a hard blow to his chest and abdominal that he falls forward trying to catch his breath. I then kick him on his calf that he is now on the floor in agony. I am now standing inches from his face that he can feel me breathing.

**"If you ever… I mean ever, lay a finger on me again…you will not be waking up from where you lie after I have finished with you…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"** I state with all the venom that my body now consumes.

Christian is beyond speechless now; he cannot move from his spot and just nods still not saying a word. I am now standing up noticing Taylor, Sawyer, and even Gail gaping at the situation and not able to say a word either. I think from shock or fear…. I can care less at this moment.

I walk outside and get into my car driving off like a bat out of hell…and never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*******************************

**CHAPTER 2**

**(CPOV)**

I am lying on the floor in agony and beyond stunned. I am trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I remember yelling at Ana … but why I was….. I am still stunned as hell trying to figure how I got on the floor and by whom? Taylor…Sawyer?

What the hell is going on? I just can't concentrate right now, why am I so confused?

**"Sir, do you need help getting up?"** Taylor is asking with so much venom in his voice, that I can tell he is trying to conceal, but is not succeeding.

Why would he be acting like this towards me, his fucking boss? Wasn't it him or was it Sawyer who put me here, and why? I can't think straight.

**"No, I am fine."** I whisper out.

I look to my left and notice Gail walking away wiping her tears and Sawyer following close by. Taylor is now leaving the room, nodding and whispering to himself. I can't deal with all this confusion right now and I decide I am just going to go to my office and work. That always clears my head…

I am sitting at my desk and just trying to think what the hell just happen, why can I not remember though. I need an aspirin; this shit is giving me a headache.

I start getting upset again… but why? Now I am beyond piss and I am starting to recall everything.

Ana first lies to me about going into my office and taking my shit from my desk, just because of her jealousy. Does she not realize how important this deal is to me…to our future? Yeah okay, maybe we don't really need it, but I like to beat everyone's bids, but that isn't the point. Where was I… oh yeah, how could she do this to me…to us? I can never trust her again…not after this. Just sitting in my office is getting me more upset, just thinking of her betrayal.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. It was Ana who put me on my ass? No… it couldn't be, could it? It was Ana! I start remembering her hitting my chest and then my stomach, it hurt to breath…which I notice it still does. Then she kicks my calf so hard that I fall over, speaking of which….shit…it is swollen and bruised. Fuck!

Why in the hell would she hit me, Ana was never a violent person, why now? What is going on with her? Lying, stealing, and now violent…maybe I should call Dr. uh…. Dr. whatthehellishisname… Flynn…that's it. I should call him; he will know what to do.

Why would Taylor and Sawyer allow this behavior, aren't they there to protect me? It's not making any sense…any of it. I can't deal with this, especially with this fucking headache. It hurts to a point it is excruciating…damn did she hit my head too? It sure feels like it!

I decide to just work, so I can calm down and deal with all this shit later. I cannot deal with Ana right now; I love that woman too much for this shit to get any worse than it already is.

I open the folder from last night and my heart stops … I can't breathe … The note with my clients name and number is in here. What the fuck! What have I done?

Why is the room spinning? What have I done…what just happened? I can't breathe…what…no…did it… I can't even put a sentence together and I don't even know what I am trying to ask myself.

Just breathe ... in … out … in … out … its feels too tight. I now can't stop crying. I am crying so hard … it hurts. I covering my face with my hands just so I can try to stop crying, but it is making it worse. I now realize what caused all this … what I did to Ana … my Ana.

I fall to my knees unconcerned about the hurt it is causing my calf. I deserve this pain…no I deserve worse. What have I done and why would I do that? Especially to the only women I have ever loved…a woman I would die for… Why?

I now realize I have made the most fatal mistake of my life, and I have no fucking clue why! My head is still pounding and it hurts just to think. How long have I been on my knees? It may be only minutes or hours, but it feels like days. I have no clue honestly. A knock at my door snaps me out of this state, but for how long…before it hits me all at one time again.

**"Sir, can we have a word?" **Taylor starts asking me, but stops when he see the state I am in.

**"Sir, are you okay?"** Taylor asks with concern.

Am I okay? I don't know…no, I am not okay. I hate looking weak in front of people, I only do this in front of Ana, but no one else… I need Ana and now. Where did she go? I need her by my side so I know we are okay and she hasn't left me. But I don't care who sees me like this… I … just… don't… care…

I start hearing someone yelling my name from another room? Who the hell is calling me? Is it Ana now looking for me? Whoever it may be needs to stop fucking yelling, my headache is getting worse and them yelling isn't helping! I now see Taylor above me, he looks blurry though. I can't hear what he is saying. Why not? I finally hear something… was it someone yelling for someone to call an ambulance? Before I get to think who is hurt …. everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*******************************

**Chapter 3**  
**(Taylor POV)**

I can't deal with this shit any longer. I put up with so much working for this man that I need to see if I can add Dr. Flynn to my benefits. What the hell is up his ass now? Ana just gets home or should I say she is just walking into her home before the shit hits the fan.

I know she just came from picking up his birthday gift. He does not deserve this woman! She deserves a medal, shit maybe a fucking holiday named after her, for putting up with his shit every day. At least I get paid for this shit.

I hear him yelling at her and she hasn't even closed the front door yet...shit not again! Why is he accusing her of taking his shit? He fucking knows that it isn't true. What is going on?

Gail is now coming out of our room coming towards me with fear in her eyes...she hates it when they argue. She loves Ana and always reminding me to watch over her. This woman has the biggest heart and that is one of many reasons why I love her.

**"Taylor, what the hell is going on?" Gail whispers.**

**"I don't know Gail, she just walked in and he went crazy."  
**

I am starting to get nervous because it is getting too heated in there. I know Christian is my boss, but I will knock him on his ass if he lays a finger on her.

I decide to check the CVC to see if Ana did go in there, because the way he is accusing her...he sounds so confidant of himself that he isn't backing down one bit.

Nothing...absolutely nothing... is showing up on the CVC. He has his so called facts wrong! I need to put an end to this shit already. I decide to intervene and I'll help him find that fucking name and number myself.

**"Sir, can I …" **I start explaining but get cut off.

**"Taylor, I didn't fucking call you, LEAVE NOW!"** Christian yells.

What the fuck... I am so piss, I just want to knock him on his ass! I am just going to wait close by, just in case I am needed. That look she gave me, it breaks my heart. Fuck, I am just as bad as Gail now. Am I going to start going to book clubs now and share my point of view... Damn Taylor... I need to get a hold of myself.

I notice Gail wanting to come closer, because she is worried for Ana; but I don't want her near this shit. I give her nod and she knows to stop. I see her crying and now I really want to beat the fuck out of Christian for making my girl cry.

It is taking all my will power to not go in there again. I don't know how much I can keep this up. Maybe if I hit him from the back and knock him out...I can release this anger...that's a nice thought.

The way Ana...especially her, Gail, Luke, and myself feel at this moment towards Mr. Needing any kind of pill right now Grey...we can get our story straight. A man can dream, right?

Now I am really starting to get nervous. I have never seen it get this bad. This is not a good sign. Why do I keep this fucking job again? Oh yeah...he pays for my daughter's education and then there is Gail. I am stuck in hell for life or until I save every dime I make and retire with Gail. Good thing with the free rent, food, and clothing ...which I have to admit that are really nice; saving money is pretty easy.

I wish this house had a shooting range, because I would be out there with a picture of Mr. I haven't had my medication today Grey with every single hit hitting that pretty head of his...

It is a relief watching Ana walking away allowing him to cool down. Finally I can get out of here and enjoy a cold beer. Holy shit... I see him grab her arm!

With those secret sessions she has been having with Claude, he is making a huge mistake. I feel a smile creeping up looking forward to seeing the results. I know that's bad...but hell it's true.

Ana doesn't know I am aware about her secret sessions or maybe she does and can care less. Sawyer and I were talking one day, just talking about any kind of bullshit and I notice he would start laughing to himself. He couldn't hold it anymore, but made me promise not to share this information with Mr. Don't let Ana blink and walk without holding her hand Grey.

I had to remind Luke that I don't give him all the information he wants. I edit or "can't recall" that situation when I know Ana needs a breather to keep her sanity. Poor thing can't fucking use the restroom without keeping a log of every step she makes. I am surprised he doesn't make her have a food diary as well. Christian and his food issues, hasn't he heard of people getting full?

Anyways, I remember Luke informing me that within 2 weeks of hardcore training with Claude, Ana put him on his ass twice in one day. She didn't want any special treatments...her exact words to Claude were**, "Don't be a pussy, because right now I have a bigger pair than you."**

I was laughing so hard, that I started crying. Grey was wondering what the hell was going on with me all day. It was hard working that day. Christian finally asked what was so funny and I told him it was something that happened with Gail that was kind of personal. He bought it and stopped asking. Sorry Babe but it had to be done.

I now hear Ana warning him of removing his hand and she is giving him three seconds to do so. If he is smart he will take her advice. Gail and Luke, whom are now standing beside me watching as well, shit when did that happen?

Luke is just as tense as I am. Shit he is even closer to Ana than I am. Sometimes that boy is way too protective of her, that I wonder if there is more to it, but I hope not. I think I may be right though. I remind Luke not to respond unless I ask him to and it is pissing him off, but he agrees.

All hell breaks loose and we all three are shocked and believe me, it takes a lot to shock me. The bastard slaps her! I hold Luke back and nod only. I decide I am going in. If I get fired, so be it... His ass is mine!

I almost reach Ana and she looks straight into my eyes and nods no. That look in her eyes stops me automatically. Believe me I don't get scared often, but now I was petrified.

I watch Ana punch Christian on his chest and stomach with the hardest hit that even the sound of it looks painful. Within a couple of seconds only, shit I couldn't even do it that fast!

He falls forward trying to breathe and then she drops him with a kick to the calf. He is in pain and beyond stunned. The bastard is speechless. She is now inches from his face and I can't believe what I hear.

**"If you ever… I mean ever, lay a finger on me again…you will not be waking up from where you lie after I have finished with you…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"** Ana speaks with the most venomous voice I have ever heard in my life.

All three of us are standing there with our mouth open and we can't move. Holy shit! She acknowledges us, but then grabs her purse and keys and walks out. I don't know how long we stand there. I feel Gail poking my ribs and pointing to Christian. I snap out of it and get back into my security mode.

**"Sir, do you need help getting up?"** I am trying to conceal the venom in my voice, but I am not succeeding. Christian is watching me as if I was the one who put him on his ass...I wish it was me. Is he that confused? Something is not right…

**"No, I am fine."** he whispers out.

Okay something is not adding up here, why does he look as if he is trying to figure out what just happened? Why is he so calm but looks so lost? He is constantly pressing his head; I think he is going to hurt himself.

I look to my left and notice Gail walking away wiping her tears and Sawyer following close by.

I am now leaving the room as well. I can't stop shaking my head side to side and constantly trying to understand everything that just occurred. I am so confused right now.

Gail and I agree that this is just too much to deal with. I am now headed to his office requesting, shit demanding if it's necessary, for a leave of absence. This shit wasn't in my job description...oh hell… most of this crap I put up wasn't in my job description.

I knock at his door and decide to walk in. **"Sir, can we have a word?"**

I come to a complete stop, when I see the state he is in. I see someone who is at a complete meltdown, even lost. What word am I looking for...this is just...heart breaking to watch.

**"Sir, are you okay?"** I keep repeating myself but he isn't answering my question. He is just mumbling to himself, but I can't understand one word. Holy shit...what do I do?

I start yelling for Luke and Gail. When they come into his office they are at a loss for words. What the hell is going on? I never signed up for this shit. I am now above Christian, yelling at him to acknowledge me, but it's like he doesn't see or her me. I start yelling for Luke or Gail to call an ambulance...then he passes out.

Could this day get any worse?


	4. Chapter 4

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**********************************

**Chapter 4**

**(Taylor's POV)**

Watching over Christian and trying to keep all my emotions at bay, has to be one of the hardest thing I have ever gone through. A big part of me still wants to beat the shit out of him. Yeah even if he is unconscious and the other part of me is so damn worried for him.

I feel I have the need to check if I still have balls, because I am so thinking like a damn woman. Should I…no maybe I'll let Gail do that later; damn I need to concentrate and keep my head out of the gutter.

How long have we been waiting for the fucking ambulance? Like seriously are they all out to lunch? That would serve this bastard right though. A small smile creeps up and it's alright because no one saw.

I hear Gail speaking to Grace. I told her I would do it, but she didn't want me to leave Christian's sight. It's not like he would have notice. I should go through the fucker's wallet and pay myself for the overtime he now owes me for all the drama he causes. With all his damn mood swings you think he was a woman going through menopause. I was watching Dr. Oz with Gail yesterday and I learned something else about woman. Fuck I need a life!

I finally hear Luke leading the EMS towards the office. It is about fucking time. Gail could have cooked a three course meal and washed dishes faster than these fuckers. All three of us stand back while they are working on him. Damn he looks pale. I describe everything I can remember without giving too much information. Why does he look so pale? It is so disturbing to look at?

I am accompanying him on the ambulance and one of the fuckers tries to tell me I wasn't allowed, as if that would have happened. I am impressed that my glare alone kept his mouth shut…yeah I still got it.

Gail and Luke are following behind us and Grace is waiting for us at the hospital. Boy was she upset, for us not calling earlier. Damn that woman scares the hell out of me. I don't know why, but damn she does.

Seriously, this is the fastest they can drive? My grandmother drives faster than this, well maybe not, but seriously, can we go any slower? As you can tell, I have very little patience. I am surprised I even work in this profession, because you need more than your share of patience to deal with these rich fuckers, but I like using my physical strength on assholes once in a while and I am good at this.

I see Grace and Carrick waiting outside for us and you can just feel the despair coming off of them. Damn, that image is tattooed to my brain. Well that sucks! I notice them look at each other and notice them wondering why I am in the ambulance with him not his wife…his Ana.

This is going to be fun explaining the showdown against Mrs. Tyson. Fuck, I seriously need a raise and a vacation. I should have taken his black card from him while I was alone with him and taken that vacation I desperately needed.

**"I want to know everything Taylor and don't give me an edited version either"** Grace snarls at me.

Fuck me … by the way, how did she know I edited? Has Sawyer been ratting me out? I see the fucker smirking, thinking the same shit I am … asshole!

I explain the unedited version of the showdown. Like I said before, she scares the hell out of me. Both his parents are shocked and disappointed in their son. They are speechless as well and holding on to each other while they are crying for their son and daughter in law.

Two hours has passed and the whole family is now here, not speaking a word. You can sense all the worry, anger, and confusion in this room. It is unbearable to watch. Kate has tried calling Ana several times, but with no luck.

I am starting to worry about Ana. Where did she go and is she okay? Yeah that is all I need, more stress in my life. I will track her later and just make sure she is alright. I know if I was her, I wouldn't want anyone around me either.

I see the doctors approaching and the look on their face does not look good. Well this shit every end?


	5. Chapter 5

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**********************************

**Chapter 5**

**(Grace's POV)**

The doctor informs us that Christian is still unconscious but in stable condition. The news that Christian has a brain tumor is shocking. I don't think that is a strong enough word. Grace is sobbing so uncontrollably and she faints from all the grief that overwhelms her mind. Everyone runs towards her crying even harder and Carrick takes her to a room so they can be alone; he knows they both need to be strong for the family.

**"Why and how did this happen, Carrick?"** Grace whispers to him.

**"I don't want to lose my son."** She sobs again. Carrick is holding on to her with dear life, but has no answers for her.

They cry and talk for a couple of hours until they know it's time for them to be strong for this family and will do everything in their power to save their son and get his life line…his Ana, back into his life.

**"Carrick, talk to Taylor and have him find her. We need her here now!" **Grace demands with everything she has inside of her.

** "I will do everything in my power to fix this mistake, if it is the last thing I do. Our son will get through this… he is too stubborn to give up." **Carrick says with a smirk.

** "So true… Mr. Grey." Grace replies with a smile.**

The whole family is in a state of complete depression, but after Grace and Carrick speak to them, they form a stronger bond for one another, especially for Christian and Ana. The determination this family holds to beat this disease, is overwhelming. They refuse to accept this heartache and this rough chapter in their life, and allow it to get the best of them. We understand the chances of Christian not beating this disease…this nightmare…we aren't naïve.

With all the determination and fight between all the Greys, this has nothing to do with money, but it does help. We will get through this with a blessing at the end of this tunnel and for some other reason, if God has another plan for him; we at least know we fought with everything in our soul and heart.

Taylor and Gail have now returned home just feeling numb. That feeling has them questioning everything in life. Talk about the turn of events going in every direction, but that's an understatement. Gail has been crying for hours, she can't seem to stop. Gail finally falls asleep from her exhaustion and depression, but at least she is sleeping.

Taylor has one job on his mind now and anyone who knows him, knows that once his mind is determined…he get what I aims for. Enough with the alone time Ana…it is time to return home and keep this family together.


	6. Chapter 6

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**********************************

**Chapter 6**

**(A POV)**

I am beyond upset with that bastard. He does not realize how lucky he is able to even stand up from that spot. I am now at that point with this fucked up relationship...that enough is enough. I can't deal with his fifty shades of grey. There are enough whores out there who love to take a beating from him and I am not one of them.

It was bad enough that he was yelling at me for no fucking reason and then calls me a thief and a liar. Why was he acting like that? I need a drink… like hours ago.

Was this his way of trying to get rid of me? Did he find someone else? Perhaps a new sub...is that her information that he was searching for desperately I don't know what to even think anymore.

I thought everything was going so well lately. I know he was feeling a little under the weather lately, but Mr. I don't need a doctor said he was feeling better. Does he not realize that I knew he was lying? I know him better than he knows himself, well I thought I did.

I do not fucking care anymore! I need a place to stay...I am tired and sick of driving this car. I need to figure where to go and not be located. Think Ana think. I realize that I can't use my cards because it's traceable and I need some cash and like now. I got it! I have pity cash at work I can grab. It's hilarious how I am supposedly a billionaire and I am scrappy for money. That sounds about right…that is the story of my life.

I need to get rid of this phone and car, before his search party start looking for me. I'll get everything I need as fast as I can. After running into Hanna, I was able to get more money and all thanks to my great assistant. I think she knows me better than I know myself at times. She didn't even ask me much; but that look she gave me...let me know she was there for me. How can you not love the girl? She hands me a bag when she walked me to my car.

**"What's the bag for Hanna?"** I asked with a confused tone.

**"Just a little gift I think you may need, but open it at your next stop." **Hanna informs me.

This is getting weird now. She gives me the biggest hug, as if she understands everything that he occurring in my life.

**"Take care of yourself and call me if you need anything. Promise me you will."** Hanna begs of me. I told her I would and she made me promise as well…crazy girl.

My next agenda would be getting rid of this car. I don't have the funds to buy a new one without using my card. I got it, but do I have that card with me…damn it… I know it's in somewhere… YES… found it! I am praying he is still in town….please…still be here. I dial the number from his business card and cross my fingers. Dammit, it is like the forth ring and I about to hang up and start figuring out plan B. Shit….

**"Hello, Jon speaking."**

**"Jon, hi this is Ana Grey"** I respond.

**"Ana… how are you doing, what a pleasure hearing from you**?" John replies with a hint of flirtation.

**"I am doing well, thank you. I was wondering if you were still in town."** I know he was attracted to me when we had a meeting three weeks ago, of course, the feeling was not mutual, but if a girl has to use that as bait… well be it.

**"Yes I am Ana. Please tell me you changed your mind on that drink offer." **Jon replies a little too desperately. Men! Is that all they have on their damn minds?

**"Sorry to disappoint you Jon on the drink offer, but that is very kind of you to offer. I was wondering if you were still interested on your other offer."** Please say yes….

**"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, sorry Ana excuse my language, but hell yeah I am still interested. You are not just teasing me, because you know I was totally serious." **Jon responds with excitement in his voice.

** "I am totally serious."** trying not to laugh too much at this man.

**The thing is I was hoping if we can do this like yesterday, if you know what I mean." i state hoping he understands my meaning.**

**"OH MY GOD! I feel like I just won the lottery. You have perfect timing girl, I was just getting ready to head out of town again." **John responds trying to contain his excitement.

**"Does the same offer stand? I know this may be a weird request, but you wouldn't have cash on hand? I know I am asking a lot, especially with that large amount, and if you don't, I completely understand."** Damn did I just say that without breathing?

**"Ana, you know me well, so that isn't a crazy question. That won't be a problem at all. Ana, are you okay though? If you need help with anything, I will help you. Please Ana…I honestly mean it." **Jon pleads with me.

**"Thank you for your offer Jon. I am fine and I have to deal with this on my own, but thank you for offering. I will be fine…. Please don't worry yourself. When is the earliest we can meet up?" **I was surprised that I was able to get all that out without showing weakness in my voice.

**"Ana, you are as hard headed as you are with your job, but I respect that and that what makes you even more attractive. I hope that husband of yours realize how special you are and knows to never let you go."** Jon replies honestly.

**"That is very sweet of you to say, I think."** I respond as a joke. I am doing everything in my power not to cry and get this shit over with already.

Jon notices he hit a nerve and sees the pain in her eyes, but knows to drop the comment. Jon is wondering what her husband has done and how can he be so stupid for being intelligent. I only hope one day I could find someone like her, but yet this asshole hurts her, fuck I am getting upset.

**"Can we meet at my office in an hour or is that too soon?"** Jon asks.

**"Oh Jon, that would be perfect! Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have." **Ana replies.

**"I am sure I will with no doubt… I will see you in an hour Ana." **Jon happily replies.

**"Bye Jon, I will be there in an hour."** I cannot believe everything is working out.

Let me see what is in this bag now, I almost forgot about it. I open the bag and I am shock on what I find. I find a letter and start reading…

**Dear Ana,**

**My mom has always taught me everyone should have a guardian angel always watching over us and I truly believe that. I know you so well Ana and I know something is wrong, but if you wanted me to know you would have told me, but I still want to offer some assistance. Please accept this and call me anytime … day or night. If you need anything, I am here for you. I will not inform anyone of this letter or me speaking to you. I hope everything will turn out for the best. Just a little advice if I may. Even when the tunnel seems dark and you feel alone, eventually you will see the light at the other end of the tunnel and everything will become bright and the darkness will be a memory. Be strong Ana and don't over think everything. If something doesn't seem right, than trust your judgment and find the problem and you will have your solution. **

**From Your Friend and Guardian Angel**

I am speechless and in tears now. I find a cell phone that has a note that reads its number and informing me that this number is untraceable. I find a set of keys with a map. The note posted on the map reads:

**"This place is a little get away that is rarely used but always prepared for a visitor. Please feel free to stay there as long as you wish. Clear your mind and find your answers." **

I guess we all do have a guardian angel out there…..

I am now at Jon's office. Thank God everyone has gone for the day. I am really going to miss my car, but you do want you have to when you hit a bump in life. Ray has taught me well and to think Christian thought I would make a good submissive…little did that man know. I need to clear that thought, I don't have time for that now.

**"Hello Ana! A woman on time … that's a first." ** Jon is still laughing and trying to sound serious. I can tell he is trying to cheer me up.

**"Hello Jon. A man who pays attention to little details … now that's a first."** I can't hide my smile and laugh.

**"Ana…Ana… you and your smart mouth! I don't want to hold up anymore of your time so let's get the deal done, unless…you have changed your mind on that drink offer."**

**"Jon, when will you ever stop? Sorry, but I haven't changed my mind. I would love to get this deal done and thank you so much again."**

We finally finished our deal and now I am financially secure. I had to apologize that the car has a tracker installed and if he can be as discreet as possible when he starts getting questioned. He offered his help again and I refused of course. I told him if he has any problems to contact me by email, since I no longer had my phone and I was not going to give out my new number. It took a while to convince him I would be alright and I could handle this on my own, and he finally let it go, but told me to call him anytime. I took a taxi to a car dealer and with my Ana charm everyone seems to love. I still don't see it, but hey it worked and I was able to buy a car from the salesman he personally owned.

It was perfect and I have never seen a man so excited to make some extra money and at the moment his wife was having medical problems. I got a decent car and he had the money for his wife's medical problem.

I am now on my way to the "get away" and I hope it doesn't take long. I am so exhausted and I still have had time to get a bite. When was the last time I ate? Shit … breakfast!


	7. Chapter 7

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**********************************

**Chapter 7**

**(Luke's POV)**

Having Grace and Carrick finally talk with everyone has help a great deal. Before they got here, the atmosphere was dreadful with all this sadness surrounding us. They were gone for hours, both parents were suffering and they needed each other to heal. You can still feel the sadness, but you can now feel the hope as well.

Taylor and I finally got away so we could speak in private. There was so much shit still going on and it was our job to get everything back to normal or least close to it.

Hearing about Christian, was a damn shocker; hell it was more than that. We couldn't believe it...shit none of us could. How can one day of someone's actions or situation affect someone's life and everyone else around them as well lasting a life time?

I think…no…I know Taylor feels guilty, even though he won't fess up...but I know him as well as he knows me. His is working his brain on over drive, trying to figure out how he didn't see this coming.

Taylor told me he knew Mr. Grey has been under the weather lately, but Mr. Grey would insist he was feeling better. He will always feel it is his fault, but hopefully in time he will realize the truth. In time he will see. There has been one subject we both have avoiding, but believe me we have not forgotten...Ana.

How to move forward and dealing with that is shit is beyond both of us. How can we blame her for leaving? Everyone in the family was devastated on Christian's behavior. We also knew that Ana was the only answer and solution in keeping this family together and not losing hope.

Is that fair to her though? Hell no! We all should feel ashamed having and expecting her alone to keep us together, especially after she is the one suffering the most. We are pathetic…but desperate. The way she handled herself made me so proud. She doesn't put up with anyone shit! She even stands up to Taylor as if he is a child and doesn't back down.

Shit, she voices her opinion to Christian without hesitation. She makes him see his mistakes, no matter how long it takes. The way he kisses her ass after she scolds him like a child is hilarious. She is the only one, besides Grace and Mia, who are not intimidated with his split personality.

By the way, I wonder if his family has ever thought of getting him tested for having a split personality. I once heard Ana refer him as "Fifty Shades of Grey" I could not stop laughing and the funniest part was that he fucking agreed, how fucked up is that? He has some serious issues and all I know he needs some medication. That woman has some balls on her…

Taylor and I don't even speak to him like that, we wouldn't dare. We hold our tongue and take all his shit like it doesn't faze us.

Being her personal body guard for a long period of time has made our relationship strong. Everywhere she goes...I go. We can talk for hours and never run out things to talk about, it's crazy. She has never treated me like an employee. There have been times, many times actually, when she has put me in my place for obeying Christian's fucked up orders. That shit always puts me in an awkward position. Eventually Ana makes Christian feel so remorseful for his orders that he fucking apologizes to me…fucking hilarious…that man is so whipped.

I feel for Taylor. I could not deal with Christian 24/7. Hell I would end up killing the bastard myself. I get a fucking migraine just thinking of working with him 24/7. I have to forget the thought of it just to keep myself going insane.

I notice that look Christian gives me whenever he sees us together...talk about being jealous. Throwing himself at her like is claiming her or even owns her. She is a person not a fucking object…asshole! Isn't he the one who hired me to accompany his wife everywhere she goes? Dude needs to make up your fucking mind!

Holding back during the confrontation at the house was the hardest thing to deal with. I surprised myself having this much discipline. I know why Taylor did it, because I would have done the same. Not being able to protect her was just agonizing. When the asshole slapped her, I felt my heart being ripped to shreds. I was willing to go to jail and making him regret his actions. He has Taylor to thank for still being alive.

We have to get her back and soon. Is that fair to her though, especially after what he did to her? Yeah I understand he isn't at fault, but still... Taylor agrees with me as well, so that is the reason we haven't rushed on this task...but only we know that. Shit...even Ana would kick our ass for the way are handling the situation, but I think deep down, she would appreciate it, just as we are aware, she needs the space right now.

This is the time I really fucking hate my job... The money is great...but the shit you have to deal with every day is too much to deal with. I'm letting my personal feelings get the best of me, but there is no way of stopping them. I have tried so many times and I can't...I won't stop! Fuck...could I make this even more complicated?

Taylor is aware of my dilemma, more than he is acknowledging, I can tell... I can tell he is trying to warn me before it gets out of hand, but we both know it is beyond that already. Taylor understands the situation because of personal experience. He knows I didn't do this intentionally. His solution was to walk away years ago and move on to another job. Could I walk away like he did? I already know the answer to that before I asked myself that question...Hell No!

Deep down I know Ana deserves better than this life. Her heart and soul are too good for this bastard. She puts up with so much and I don't see how she does it. I guess love makes you blind or unaware on what is right and wrong in life or for your own good. When these feelings starting to build. I was, still am, livid with myself. How could I do this to Christian, my boss, and to Ana? They are fucking married for Christ sake.

I started distancing myself and I continued my job and started thinking of Ana just as a pay check. I was determined I was not letting my personal feelings get the best of me. Only after two days...two fucking days only, Ana asked me what did she do wrong to make me upset with her? I saw she was trying to be strong, but then started crying. Fuck me...

My heart broke into a million pieces and I had to fix this and now! How could she think she did something wrong and I was upset with her? She is nothing but kind to me...protective as well. That's Ana for you, always worried for others and never for herself. That is the reason I starting falling in love with her. Holy shit, did I just say that? No…I care for her...but love...holy shit...I knew I was all this time but refused to acknowledge it. Can someone shoot me know?

Watching her cry and just acknowledging my true feelings to myself, I did what I had to fix this pain she was feeling because of my behavior. I don't want her suffering because of me…I won't allow it. I explained to Ana it had nothing to do with her and that I was sorry for giving her that impression. I told her that I had so much on my mind and I was concerned on everyone's reaction, especially hers and Christians...

I told her I was gay! This was the only way I could repair everything and be able to stay in her life. Always making sure she was taken care of... protected! I knew Christian was becoming more suspicious of my behavior and it was time to conceal the truth from everyone. Ana assured me over and over that everything would be fine. She gave me the biggest hug for not being upset with her. That moment is tattooed to my heart...the feeling having her that close...was the best moment in my life, but also the saddest.

Christian was relieved hearing the news. They were so supportive. Taylor on the other hand, he knew better…fucker. I can tell he knows this was my solution...like his solution on walking away years ago. Unlike Taylor, I couldn't stand the thought not having her in my life. Her happiness is what makes me happy, so I decide to live a torturous life watching her happily married to the man who does not deserve her.

After a long debated discussion, we knew it was time to bring Ana where she belonged...by her husband's side.


	8. Chapter 8

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*********************************

**Chapter 8**

**(Ana's POV)**

I finally arrived at this cottage after a two hour drive. It is small, but wonderfully cozy. How can Hanna afford a place like this; maybe it belongs to her family? I am so grateful for generosity. I need to be alone and away from everyone. I need to get my thoughts in order. I still cannot believe I outsmarted Taylor and Luke; damn I am better than I thought. Christian is probably giving them hell for not locating me right away, but seriously…why does he act like he cares when his actions say differently?

When Christian slapped me it really didn't really hurt me physically, I am too strong for my own good at times. Mentally though, it broke my heart into a million pieces. I would not have imagined in a million years, my Christian would even be capable of this betrayal. I have so much shit running through my head, I just wish I could sleep and let it rest. It is on overdrive and it will drive me insane eventually if I don't stop. I tried to eat, but I threw it up right away. My nerves are so jacked up. How to start fixing this fucking mess…is beyond me.

I wish Kate was here, but this is something I have to do on my own now. I know everyone will be worried I disappeared, but they need to understand I need to figure this alone. I honestly don't care what they think; this is my life…not theirs.

I keep thinking of the days, weeks, and months before this dreadful day…what did I not see? Was I ignoring the signs that he was unhappy with me…with our marriage? I thought he was happy with our marriage…happy with us. Our sex life has been none stop, trying almost every color you can think of. Did he finally realize this life with me is not enough for him? Did I finally push him to hard, changing him into something he isn't? I always voiced my concerns….my doubt and he would always tell me that he doesn't crave that darkness anymore and I was everything he never knew he needed…he wanted in life. The love I saw through his eyes, explaining to me was beyond anything I ever felt. That is what I don't understand… Why am I in this fucking situation and me doubting myself over and over again? It isn't making any sense.

I have to honestly ask myself if not only do I still love Christian, but could I ever forgive him? Could we get past this and move forward? I need to take a break. My mind needs a break. I start walking around this cottage, being a little noisy, but it helps distracting me from all this shit going on. This is actually the cutest cottage I have ever seen; I wish it was mine actually. This is something I would love to have, but never knew it until I am seeing it for the first time. Being in Hanna's cottage shows me that we are more alike than I am aware; no wonder we get along great. We share the same taste in furniture, colors, and foods; damn…we even read the same books. That shows me what a good boss I am… I never realized we had so much in common.

Whoever decorated this cottage…did it with so much love. You can't help but feel safe and free of the stress in life, just from being in this cottage. I could stay here forever and never feel alone; it is a weird but it gives you that constant warming feeling. This place and Hanna's letter has brought me so much comfort and opened my mind to really think things through and stop jumping to conclusions. All the anger, disappointments, and every negative thought I had running in my head are disappearing and I feel so much better.

How is this even possible? I feel as if someone is holding me tightly and guiding me to the light at the end of that tunnel and the darkness is now becoming a memory. Just like the letter… How would Hanna know what I was going through? How would she know how to console me when I didn't realize it myself? I go back to the letter, reading it over and over again. Ending the letter with Hanna and Guardian Angel is making my mind work into over drive again. Why does this keep pulling me in, feeling there is more meaning here than I realize? Are these two different people? Is Hanna really just the delivery person? But who would do this for me and why? It isn't making any sense. Who would have this prepared for me just in case I would need it at any time? The thought is unnerving, but also encouraging…knowing someone is always watching out for me.

For this person to know that I wasn't running away, but organizing my thoughts without distractions. I cannot stop smiling. I feel so much better and who would have thought possible. I decide to take a shower and hopefully get some needed sleep. I am then startled when I hear a text message coming through… What the hell? This number is unlisted and the only person who would know this number is the one who has gifted all these things to me…my guardian angel…

I read the text…

**"We need to talk…please, but only if you are ready."**

My heart is pounding and do I want to know who it is? What if it is a trap? What if it is someone acting helpful and just wanting to do harm to me. A million things are popping in my head now. Then I decide I am tired of being scared. This room has done nothing but got me through this moment with open eyes and encouragement…

I text… **"I am ready to talk now."**

I hear a knock at the door and with determination I open it without hesitation. What the hell? Ana is now staring at her Guardian Angel…


	9. Chapter 9

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********************************

**Chapter 9**

**(Luke's POV)**

**"Luke, it can't be…but why...how?"** Ana is trying to comprehend what is happening.

**"Can I please come inside, Ana?"** Luke whispers. My heart skips a beat just seeing her again. She looks better…thank God.

Finally arriving to her cottage has been the most unnerving drive in my life. I am not sure how Ana will react to everything and how much should I confess to? I am going to just go with the flow and see what happens. I send my text and wait for her to answer.

She is just sitting there across from me and just staring at me…this is getting awkward. I will let her start; I don't want to rush her. I get up to make her favorite tea, hopefully this will help. While I am making her tea, I think back when I told Taylor everything. I have never seen him speechless and that was a first.

He didn't know how to respond. He looked angry … really angry. I just stood there holding my own, because I did not regret my decision. After really thinking it through his head, he looks at me and just smirks…

**"I fucking knew it…." Taylor smirks.**

I explained my feelings, but assured him that I would never interfere or destroy their marriage. She was too important in my life and I would never hurt her that way. He understood and honestly believed me. He was impressed that I always had a backup plan for her…in case of an emergency. I think he was jealous I came up with it instead of him. We agreed that this place would only be known by us three and no one else, not even Christian. We both understand that situations like this may always arise, and knowing that she is safe, that is all we are concerned about. It gives her time to herself and we can protect her at the same time.

Convincing Taylor that I was going alone…shit that was a workout. It seemed like a lifetime until he finally agreed. Fucker probably was actually relieved because I had to endure Ana's wrath that I was not looking forward to. As if I didn't notice his smart ass smirk walking away.

I carefully put down her favorite tea and patiently wait for her again. She nods at me to start talking. Shit here goes nothing … I think to myself, should I go with the full blown truth and confess that I am in love with her? Would she run into my arms after what Christian did to her? I think not…

I explain to Ana that I had this cottage built for her for emergency purposes only. Informing her know that Taylor just recently found out my emergency hide out made just for her. She looked shocked that we were the only three who knew about this place. I noticed the small smile that crept up on her face. That is a good sign right? She looked pleased to know we intended to keep it that way as well. I haven't brought up Christian, but I know I need to and soon. I have to take this slowly; this is a lot for someone to comprehend. I am now waiting for her to respond to my confession. Damn this is frustrating….just not knowing.

**"Thank you Luke…"** she whispers so softly.

She is biting on her lip and she really needs to stop doing that. I need to concentrate … Her explanation on getting money and buying a sub vehicle blew me away, that girl would make a great body guard. She really doesn't need us or me and it breaks my heart just thinking that. She has proven time and time again…. she can handle shit on her own.

Christian seeing her as a weak woman who needs her hand held just walking across the room, makes me wonder does he really know her? I know he does, but you can tell it frightens him knowing Ana can take of herself. It scares him shitless…afraid of her leaving him. He is even aware that he does not deserve her…that alone scares him even more.

**"Ana, we need to talk about earlier…..the situation with Christian."** I am so afraid of her reaction. Her reaction is always what you least expect.

**"I can't…I don't want to"** she tearfully tells me.

**"You know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't of dear importance."** I kindly tell her.

She agrees to listen to me and agreed to listen to everything I have to tell her. I informed her of everything that took place after she left. She sat there in shock I think. She wasn't even blinking. I let her know that he was now at the hospital. Her tears were streaming down her face as if a faucet was turned on. This was beyond heart breaking to watch. I would gladly suffer for eternity if I could take this pain away from her. I sat next to her and held her so tightly, just letting her cry because she needed to cry. I didn't tell her to stop once; she needed this more than anything right now. I told her just let it out and that I am and would always be there for her. I allowed myself to be her support, which she desperately needed and allowed her to grieve for her husband that she truly loved.

**"Luke, can you please take me to my husband?"** Ana whispers.

**"Of course…"** I whisper in her ear.

I would do anything and everything for you; even if it is driving you to see your husband. I think my heart is now beyond shattered. It is now just dust…


	10. Chapter 10

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*********************************

**Chapter 10**

**(Grace POV)**

Sitting next to my son while he is still unconscious, has made me feel like I have aged more in this one day, than my entire life. My thoughts are so scattered, I don't know which thought to dwell on. I finally convinced most of the family, but some refused, to go home and return tomorrow. I don't understand how I, a doctor and his mother, could not see the warning signs. I feel like a disappointment in everything I have ever done. Could my family ever forgive me? I do not deserve their forgiveness. If I would have paid more attention, my daughter wouldn't be out there running away from us due to my son's physical encounter.

Just imagining everything Ana had to endure, breaks my heart. It feels that it is not repairable. I am hoping we find Ana soon. I hope she can forgive my son. What if they cannot find her? Do I blame her for running away? The answer is no; she did the right thing, even kicking his ass. The way Taylor described Ana, was remarkable. I knew Ana was brave and strong headed. I just never knew it was to that instinct. She surprises us all.

Kate spoke to me before she left. I was terrified how this conversation would end up. Kate and Christian have never got along. After this scenario, I am sure it will never happen now. Kate had stormed off after we explained what had occurred at their house. She was beyond livid with Christine. I could not blame her for all the anger she had towards my son. Ana and Kate are practically sisters. I felt sorry for my son Elliot. He was being pulled in every direction. He loves Christian with all his heart, but he couldn't stop the disappointment he felt towards him. Elliot loves Ana with all his heart as well. He admires Ana for giving our family a side of Christian we have never experienced in our life time. We all admire Ana for that. She gave me my son that I knew was hidden inside.

Elliot was speaking with Kate for couple of hours, but it felt like years. I saw my son and Kate returning he had his arm around her and wiping her tears away. Who would have thought having one son who I know was a womanizer and the other who we that was gay, be the most affectionate men. The way these two women have them wrapped around their finger is just hilarious. I guess I understand, because their father is in the same situation.

I notice Taylor barking orders over the phone. I just realize I haven't seen Sawyer for some time now. He must be following Taylor's orders and trying to locate Ana. Between those two, I know Taylor will know how to find her. Those two have been a blessing in disguise. The way they protect my family at any cost, is astonishing and I we are extremely blessed having them in our life.

Mia finally went home with Ethan. I still cannot believe these three miracles that have joined our family all came together in one package. The positive impact they have on our children, is just remarkable. My poor daughter has been taking the news of Christian's health the hardest. Christian and Mia have always been close, the patients he only holds for his sister is also a miracle.

I only admit to myself of course, when we first brought Mia home, I was extremely worried on Christian's reaction towards her. He was such a troubled teenager at the time, I wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. I remember when he saw her for the first time; he was just staring at her not realizing I was watching him the entire time. I just didn't know what to expect with his moods changing every thirty seconds it seemed. I see him reach for her hand that she is waving around and then he gets the largest smile I have ever seen on a person's face. He smiled the whole time he held her hand and that was the same week he starting speaking again. At that moment in my life, I knew that I had the best three children a parent could ask for.

Why are these results from his cat scan taking such a long time? Do they not realize I know exactly how long results take? I am giving them no more than an hour, or I am getting them myself. I am usually a very patient person, but with having my son just lying here, I can no longer find that trait in me. I am aware these situations can be very serious, even deadly in a short period of time. I refuse to think that way and I am determined to make my son back to himself again. That is it, I can no longer wait. If you want something done right; do it yourself. I give my son a kiss and turn around to get these results myself. I stand there frozen not able to move or say a word. I see Ana just standing there with tears in her eyes looking at her husband.


	11. Chapter 11

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 11**

**(Ana's POV)**

I find myself sitting in front of Luke, not saying a word. Not that I don't want to, it is because I am unable to. Luke is just waiting patiently for me to start talking, but I am still not sure I can without breaking down. He gets up to make me some tea and gets lost in his own thoughts.

My mind goes into overdrive and start trying to figure out what is going on. Why is Luke here, not Taylor? How does Luke know what I need at this moment and how does he know where to find it? Is it possible he was told on where to find me and familiarized himself before hand on this cottage for security reason? I have so many questions, but no answers. I look around the cottage trying to find some answers for myself. I realize this place was made just for me. The way it is decorated, the little knick knacks scattered around, recognizing them when I would go shopping but refused to buy because I hate spending money. Every single one I have ever held, but refused to buy. I notice all my favorite books, even as a child, a teenager, and to the present time. I see one that I just starting reading last week, but have not have time to finish. I see my favorite book mark string hanging out. I know for a fact that isn't the exact same book because the one I always carry around with me is in my purse. I started reading this on the way home every day since I bought it.

Taylor wouldn't be aware of any of these things, not even Christian. Has Luke prepared this for me or did he just help Taylor and give some suggestions? I start to recall the letter that was in the bag that was giving to me by Hanna. It was as if the person was in my head and knew everything about me and what I needed at that time. I just realize Hanna or Taylor was not my guardian angel, it is Luke. Why would Luke do this for me? Did Christian or Taylor tell him to do this for me, but deep down I know the answer is no. Luke set all this up just for me on his own and the question is why. My inner voice is tapping her foot with her arms crossed and gives me that look, she knows that I am aware what is occurring but refusing to acknowledge. I ignore her and it is time I start getting answers from Luke on what is going on.

Luke is sitting in front me again and I nod for him to start talking after I notice a hint of hope than hurt in his eyes. He is explaining what the cottage is for and how he is responsible, which I already figured out. Knowing that Christian has no acknowledgment on my cottage puts a smile on my face.

**"Thank you Luke"** I whisper biting my lip. Did I just see that look I see from Christian when I bite my lip due to habit? No, it has to be my imagination.

I need to clear that thought, so I start explaining how I had sold my car to have cash on hand and how I was able to buy a vehicle. He gazes at me as if I am super woman or something. It really wasn't that hard, anyone could have pulled off what I did. I notice he keeps getting this pained look in his eyes, but tries to hide it unsuccessfully. He now wants to start talking about Christian, but I can't, I am not reading to go down that road yet.

**"I can't…I don't want to"** I tell him with tears running down my face.

He tells me that he wouldn't ask this of me if was not of dear importance, and I know he is telling me the truth so I agree to listen. Luke starts explaining everything from the moment I walk out. Starting with the confused Christian that is still sitting on the floor trying to figure out what is going on. He describes his breakdown and then how he blacks out. I am in shock, I cannot even blink. The pain I feel in my heart for Christian's pain is excruciating. I now feel the tears pouring down my face and I could not stop them if I tried. I am hugging myself trying to keep my composure intact but I feel it breaking into a million pieces. I feel Luke hold on to me with dear life and allowing me to cry and just letting it out, telling me not to stop. He recognizes that I need this in order to be strong and to move forward. He keeps constantly repeating that he is here for me and will always be here for me, his arms around me have a strong grip the whole time as if he is afraid to let me go. The tears start slowing down and I feel so much better, it feels refreshing to gets this off my chest and just being allowed to cry. Christian's reaction to me crying makes him nervous and I understand; so I always hold back for his benefit. Luke giving me this opportunity to just cry without holding back and releasing everything that I held inside since I have met Christian, will be something I will always cherish and be thankful for.

**"Luke, can you please take me to my husband?"** I whisper to him.

**"Of course"** Luke replies with a stronger hug and a small kiss to my head.

I am so lost in my thoughts while Luke is driving us to the hospital that I didn't even realize I was sitting in the front sit with Luke and that he was holding my hand the whole time. I am now standing by the door watching my husband lie there unconscious. My feet feel too heavy to lift so I am unable to run to my husband. I am just standing there with tears in my eyes wanting, no needing, to be held by my husband. I feel arms hug me tightly and not letting go, I have no clue who is hugging me and right now I don't care. I refuse to look away from my husband afraid he will disappear. Grace is now looking at me with a small smile. **"Go on Ana, he is waiting for you."**


	12. Chapter 12

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 12**

**(Ana's POV)**

Grace closes the door when she walks out of the room. I slowly walk toward Christian, feeling as if it is one of those hallways in hotels that never seem to end. I need to snap out of this! I have to be the strong one here, but when I reach out for his hand; I allow my tears run its course.

I feel as if I have been crying for hours and I might have been. I start talking to Christian about anything and everything. I am hoping he can hear me, in time we shall find out.

**"Please wake up baby. I need you here with me. Wake up Christian! We will get through this, but you have to wake up. Everything that was said and everything that was done, it's nothing, do you hear me, nothing! WAKE UP DAMMIT, just wake up."** I whisper.

I am at the point I don't know what to say anymore. I am angry, sad, and disappointed in myself, as well as, Christian. I am just feeling this with everything and anyone. Grace has talked to me about Christian. We are waiting on more results from test they performed this morning. She keeps encouraging me to rest and eat something, but I refuse every time. I know I am hurting myself and he would be livid with me for not eating. I guess that is what I am hoping for, just for him to do something.

I don't want to speak to anyone right now, not even Kate or my parents. Dr. Flynn has come by several times, but each time I have refused. Can they all not understand and just leave me alone! If I wanted to talk I would. I don't know how much time has passed, I have absolutely no clue. I feel so empty without Christian and if something should happen to him; I know I couldn't or wouldn't exists anymore. Is it possible to die of a broken heart? I think so, because I feel I am no longer here. I feel it's just a body sitting here and the soul in this body has disappeared.

Grace started threatening me that she was going to sedate me and put an IV in me if she had to if I didn't start eating. I took the food she handed me so she could leave me alone, but I ended throwing it away. One day Luke comes into Christian's room and just sat there not saying a word. He finally looks at me and just stares at me with the most sorrowful eyes.

**"Please don't give up Ana. I know everything looks hopeless, but it will eventually get better, just give it time. Don't do this to yourself; don't do this to him. Do you remember my advice to you? Even when the tunnel seems dark and you feel alone, eventually you will see the light at the other end of the tunnel and everything will become bright and the darkness will be a memory. Be strong Ana."** Luke pleads with me squeezing my hand. He eventually leaves without saying a word and I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me, because I thought I saw tears running down his face.

My body is aching along with my head. I feel like crap, but I refuse to leave my husband. I can feel my body failing me, but I ignore the symptoms. I hear people come in and out constantly, but I pay no attention to them. I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I refuse to acknowledge them.

Maybe if I keep my head down pretending I am asleep, they will leave me alone. I feel the darkness starting to take over, but I am fighting it with everything I have left in me. I will not leave my husband alone, I keep repeating this to myself, but I am failing. I hear someone shouting my name, but I don't have the energy to answer them, I am trying, but I can't. I feel someone shaking me, but it is pointless. I lift my head with the last bit of energy I have left, my vision is blurry and I cannot see who is in front of me. I finally get a quick glance. I see Christian yelling at me to wake up; I am not sure because I can only hear muffled sounds. I give a small smile and darkness takes over.


	13. Chapter 13

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**********************************

**Chapter 13**

**(Christian's POV)Finally! **

I feel as if I have been asleep for decades. I want to open my eyes so desperately, but the harder I try; the harder it gets. This is like the worst feeling possible. How can someone feel so damn tired? I decide to let myself relax and enjoy the rest, since I know I rarely sleep since I can remember. I realize that I have only slept nightmare- free is when my Ana has blessed me by a part of my life and even agreed to be my wife.

The day she fell into my office has been the best day of my life. Having her stick with me, even with my fifty shades of grey, is unbelievable. How could someone so beautiful and so pure, love someone like me? I am evil and broken! I don't deserve anyone's love, especially hers. I am glad she does though and never listens to me, even if it drives me crazy, I could never let her go! Being without Ana in my life, would be like living in this world with no air.

I stop myself thinking those negative thoughts and even imaging Ana leaving me is too excruciating, my heart cannot bear it. I feel myself waking up a little bit, but not being able to open my eyes and really understand what is happening around me. I sometimes hear muffled noise and someone constantly holding my hand. I feel so frustrated that I don't comprehend any of this.

I hate when I am not in control of things, and it frightens me to the core. I am afraid if I lose that control in my life, I will lose everything! I have worked my whole life staying one step ahead of everything and everyone. This is how I have become very successful, but I can care less about losing the fortune I have acquired throughout the years, I just care about losing Ana.

As time passes on, I find myself trying to figure out why and how long I have been like this. I keep hearing someone talking to me and I can only hear bits and pieces and then I go back into the darkness. I sort of remember hearing something about not leaving and to wake up. What confuses me the most is when this person keeps saying about this is nothing and we will get through this but I have to wake up now.

I really am trying to wake up when I hear this voice, but body will not allow me. The one holding my hand is providing me with so much support, I wish I could let them know. I feel safe even though I have no clue what is going on and I have no control. This small, but yet large, gesture is keeping me from going insane and just relaxing knowing that in time I will wake up, but only when my mind and body is ready. This is an odd feeling, but I really like it. I feel all the weight on my shoulders gone for once and just let myself enjoy this freedom.

I think I am starting to understand more and for longer periods of time. I am not too sure though, because the one holding my hand never lets go and that couldn't be right if a long period of time has passed. They would have to get up eventually in order to eat and shower. No one can just sit there for that long period of time, can they? I would hope not, not for my benefit! The one holding my hand still talks to me every chance they get, but when I hear other voices; I notice they no longer speak even when it seems they are asking that person a question. I appreciate the support, it is something that is helping me recover, but I don't want them to lose sleep or not eat because of me. This is getting beyond frustrating already, but I am allowing my body and mind to heal.

The voice I now hear sounds kind of familiar. Not remembering anyone is the most annoying part of this ordeal. I do remember… than I don't! I feel like I am forgetting something or someone very important, but for some reason I cannot. I start hearing more clearing and I am stunned on the words I hear.

**"Please don't give up Ana. I know everything looks hopeless, but it will eventually get better, just give it time. Don't do this to yourself; don't do this to him. Do you remember my advice to you? Even when the tunnel seems dark and you feel alone, eventually you will see the light at the other end of the tunnel and everything will become bright and the darkness will be a memory. Be strong Ana."**

I feel I am in shock and can no longer move, in reality I haven't been able to, but this feels worse. I realize the voice belongs to Sawyer. Why would Sawyer be giving this advice to Ana? I feel the jealousy overtake my mind for the bond they both have acquired since he has been protecting her, but I also feel relieved. Talk about being confused!

Has Ana been the one holding my hand the entire time? If it is my Ana, why is she not taking care of herself? I am hoping I am over reacting and I just thought she hasn't left my side. Knowing how hard headed she can be, I know I am correct with my first guess. I am now beyond upset! Does she not know how important she is to me? Making sure she eats and stays healthy, that is the only thing that matters!

The anger and worry that is taking over my mind and body wakes me up in a split second. I look around the hospital room I am in, feeling dizzy from getting up too quickly, but still don't understand why I am here in the first place. I look down to the person holding my hand, my heart skips a beat. This can't be her!

She is sitting on a chair next to my bed holding my hand and has her face resting sideways next to my stomach. She looks like she is in pain with her eyes squeezing shut. Her skin is beyond pale, deadly pale and the dark circle under her eyes are unbearable to look at. She looks so fragile and weak; it is breaking my heart just watching her. I notice that she looks thinner, even deadly thin. She looks as if she has lost 10…maybe 20 pounds.

This cannot be right! I start shaking her to wake up; I need to find out why. Why has she done this to herself? I am shouting out to her to wake up while I am shaking her. Why won't she wake up, I am starting to freak out and I am now crying out to her with tears running down my face. I see her lift her face up and gives me a small smile and then she passes out and falls to the floor hitting her head with a loud thump before I was able to reach out and stop her from falling.

**"ANA! WAKE UP ANA! PLEASE BABY WAKE UP!" **I yell with everything inside of me.


	14. Chapter 14

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*********************************

**Chapter 14**

**(C POV)**

I start shaking her to wake up; I need to find out why. Why has she done this to herself?

**"Ana! Wake up Ana! Please Baby wake up!" **

I am not getting a response from her. I am starting to see Ana falling at a fast rate and head first. I try stopping her from falling, but due to the wires that are hooked up to me, I stop for a brief moment and deciding to let any wires that are preventing me from saving my wife be pulled away from my body. I feel the painful tug and fluid now coming out, but it was seconds too late and I hear the loud thump from Ana landing on her head.

My heart stops and I leap from my bed. I am hovering over her body trying to see if there are any visible injuries. I don't understand why I see so much blood, than I notice my IV was pulled out and it's dripping everywhere. I notice a small cut on her head from her fall and I can't tell if this is from my injuring or hers.

**"Ana, please open your eyes, wake up for me!"** I am now yelling as loud as possible. I am probably making her deaf in the process of checking her wounds.

As I have Ana in my arms I hear the door swing open with a loud bang from hitting the wall. I see my mother and Sawyer Just staring at me with horror in their eyes. I notice my mother hold Sawyer back and just nods to him. He stops moving forward and stays standing next to her, but keeping an eye on Ana and myself. His actions are confusing me. My mother comes running towards us trying to figure out which one of us is bleeding.

**"Christian, are you hurt?" **my mother is asking me with so much fear in her voice.

**"No, it's not me…it is Ana!"** I am breathing so hard it is hard for me to speak clearly.

**"She looked up at me and fainted, but I couldn't stop her from falling and hitting her head."** I am pleading for my mom to understand.

**"Christian, you need to move away from her so I can check on her injury and the nurse needs to work on yours as well; you are bleeding from yanking the IV lines out from your arm. Let me do my job so I can help her!" **My mom is pleading with me.

I am starting to feel the anger inside of me build up to a point that I can no longer contain it. Why are my moods being pulled in every direction? I start shouting my disappointment I am feeling towards her without realizing what I am doing until I hear the words come out of my mouth.

**"Like you did your job as doctor watching Ana waste away in front of your eyes! You are a doctor and you stood there doing nothing to prevent this from happening! Why should I trust you now; when you couldn't do your job then?"** I shout at her.

The expression of hurt and self-hatred radiating from her eyes is beyond heartbreaking to witness. Knowing I am the reason my mother is feeling this way shatters my heart into a million pieces. How can I blame her for something that I know is not her fault?

I watch her collapse to her knees and starts sobbing hysterically with her hands to her face. What have I done? Why do I continuously hurt everyone who loves me? I was right and Ana was wrong… I don't deserve to have happiness in my life. I deserve all the pain and suffering I have experienced from an early age.

While I am sitting motionless watching Ana being treated, I now realize another nurse is treating my wound as well. The nurse should just let it bleed out, I don't deserve to live. I see my father rush towards my mother and without saying a word to her or me; he carries her out holding her tightly. Sawyer is now standing guard next to Ana. He is standing there just waiting and watching for a threat to walk into this room and do what is necessary to protect her. Or am I the one he is protecting her from?

The nurse finally encourages me to return to my bed. The doctor tells me Ana will be fine from the fall, but she is extremely weak from dehydration and lack of food. Why would Ana do this to herself? I ask this to myself continuously with having no answers.

I hear my door slam open and I notice my father standing there just glaring at me. I feel as if I am a teenager again and about to be scolded. He nods at Sawyer to get out of my room and to leave them alone. He leaves without hesitation.

**"Christian, do not even attempt to interrupt me while I am talking to you, do you understand?"** my father asks with so much anger that he is trying to control. I can only nod in agreement.

**"I will explain everything to you, but before I do let's get something clear. If you ever speak to your mother in that tone, I will not hesitate to put you on your ass even if you are on that bed and I will never speak to you again. Your mother may forgive you or not even blame you, but understand that we would not be sharing the same feelings." **Carrick slowing informs me with so much acid in his voice.

I am shocked from his words, but I know I deserve every word of it. I only nod with tears running down my face making him aware I understand every threat. My father looks slightly calmer and sits down running his hands through his hair, a habit that picked up from him at a young age.

**"I love you Christian, more than you will ever comprehend. Please don't think otherwise and start doubting yourself with the events that are unfolding in front of you. What I am about to explain may be troubling and hard to understand. For the love you have for Ana and your mother, you need to push those feelings aside and not make them hurt more than they are hurting already. Can you please do that for them…for me?"** Carrick is now pleading.

I nod in agreement and keep repeating his words so I won't disappoint or hurt anymore of my family. He is now explaining my condition and I am so stunned. This is the last thing that would have ever thought to come from his lips. I don't understand how and why this would happen to me. I notice there is more he needs to tell me, but is trying to find the right words. He reminds me of his words and I only can nod in agreement.

**"Do you recall any of the events prior to waking up?"** whispers Carrick. I can only nod no.

Carrick reaches for my hands firmly and starts explaining the situation that started everything, eventually landing me in this room. Every time I try to get out of his firm grip, he holds on tighter and nods to me; informing me that he is there for me even if am feeling I don't deserve his compassion. He is now hugging me with dear life as I am sobbing uncontrollably as if I am a child.

He doesn't say a word. He is just holding me tightly and rubbing my back to console me and letting me know that he will always be there for me, no matter how hard the situation we are in. He allows my tears to run its course and understands that this is something I may not be used to, but desperately need in order to move forward.

I don't know how long we been in this position. I do feel a huge weight being lifted and I intend on following through his advice for the sake of my family. I feel the self-hate running through my body for hurting my love in that manner. My only goal in life is to care and protect Ana from any danger that may linger nearby 24/7 and at any cost. To realize that I am the one she needed protection from is beyond heart breaking.

Knowing that I accused her of such an unbelievable accusation is just beyond me understanding how those words would come out of my mouth and not believing a word she is speaking in defending herself. How can I be so stupid? That alone is unforgivable, but to think that wasn't the worse of it.

My father informing me of slapping Ana was the most excruciating feeling I have ever felt in my life, even worse than receiving the many burns on my body. I would take them for a life time if I could just to erase this memory and never have had it happen in the first place. How could I do this to her? I know before Ana I was a sadist beating brown headed girls every chance I could, believing they all deserved it. But never in my life have I assaulted a woman in that manner. Even after beating their ass, I still treated their wounds, thinking that I was a sick bastard for causing them this pain, even if we had a contract.

I still have nightmares to this date the day Ana had left me after spanking her with a belt; when I knew better that was a hard limit she could not take, but refused to listen to myself or Ana's pleas thinking she could handle it. Ana only wanted to prove to me that she could be what I wanted in the beginning. She wanted any part of me I would give her, even if it meant being a sadist towards her and making her into something she would never be due to the pureness that radiates off her soul. That nightmare of that day holds nothing to this devastation that I have caused her again. Ana does not deserve this life; she deserves someone without the fifty shades and who ends up hurting her somewhere down the line.

**"Christian…can you please say something?"** My father pleads with me and still holding my hands with dear life.

**"I remember your words of advice and I promise you that I will not let you down even though I deserve worse for my actions. I will not make this harder on her or to the rest of the family. I will talk to Dr. Flynn as much as possible to keep this promise."** I squeeze his hand letting him know I am speaking from my heart.

**"Thank you Christian. I better start sharing your time with your mother before she loses her patients with me and I will have a bed next to you."** Carrick smirks trying to lighten up my mood. I find myself smiling and giving him one last hug before I face my mother and Ana.


	15. Chapter 15

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME********************************

**Chapter 15**

**(Grace's POV)**

I have been sitting in the same spot since Carrick carried me out of Christian's room. Christian's words keep repeating in my head; over and over again. I want them to stop, but the other half knows that I deserve this punishment for disappointing Christian and for my reckless behavior in not being aware of Ana's well-being. I should have known better; all the signs were there. Anyone who saw her knew she was not physically well. I did try, even threaten her to eat. I should have known she was telling me what I wanted to hear, not what she was supposed to be doing.

I hope everyone can forgive me for my stupidity, Even though I can never forgive myself, I need my family's forgiveness, especially Christian's and Ana's. I just hope in time I will receive it. After what seems like a life time, Carrick walks out of Christian's hospital room. I am glad, but yet scared on how things went while he was talking to Christian. My husband lacks patience; especially when it comes to anyone upsetting or hurting my feelings. I was too emotionally stressed at the time, to warn Carrick on his backlash towards our son. I hope this man does not fail me by hurting me more by hurting my son in anyway. I guess I shall find out now.

**"Grace, how are you feeling?"** Carrick whispers. I can see the concern and pain that are pouring through his eyes.

**"I am doing better my love; please don't stress yourself over little old me."** I grin slightly.

I need to lighten up the atmosphere anyway possible. Carrick reaches over and pulls me into a tight hug without saying a word. This man knows me so well at times, but I guess he should with all the years being together.

**"Are you being honest or telling me what I want to hear?"** Carrick ask while he pulls away but still holds onto my arms while looking into my eyes.

**"I am being honest, I promise."** I whisper looking into his eyes. I am being honest with him, but I still feel the disappointment towards myself, but I do feel better just being in his arms.

Carrick goes into detail with the conversation he has with Christian. I only sit there listening, even when I feel the anger build up hearing his first words towards our son. I know my husband too well, so I did expect this of him, but it doesn't mean I approve. After explaining everything to me I am at a complete awe with my husband. I have never seen my husband act in this manner with anyone, but me of course. I don't know if it is from being an attorney or just hard headiness.

The image of Carrick embracing our son and soothing him by rubbing his back while my son is crying uncontrollably, who before Ana was never possible, brings the biggest smile to my face. Just knowing that Christian allowing and needing Carrick's affection, feels my heart and soul with so much peace. I now know the fall out between Christian and I is only a forgotten memory with no merit what so ever.

The way Christian is allowing himself to move forward without hurting his family by self-doubting and not forgiving himself; I myself am doing the same as well. Even though things are still in cataclysm, our journey as a family to get pass this tragedy has moved up 1000 steps into the right direction on seeing the light.


	16. Chapter 16

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**WRITER' S NOTE:**

**I have been asked several times if I am a Christian hater. Trust me, I DO NOT HATE CHRISTIAN, I love seeing them as a couple. I just decided to think outside the box and have him change his ways a different way from the original way. I prefer a stronger and doesn't put up with crap kind of Ana, I don't like making her seem weak due to her emotions. I blame it on a woman thing. Lol…**

**I realize my stories start out really negative and hopeless most of the time, but that has become my signature style. Please believe me when I say I only want the best for those two. I want to thank everyone for following my stories faithfully; you cannot believe how much I appreciate it, as well as, shocked. Many readers are giving me suggestions to start different stories and I find myself trying to keep up with my imagination. Thank you again.**

**Chapter 16**

**(C POV)**

**"I am being honest, I promise."** I whisper looking into his eyes. I am being honest with him, but I still feel the disappointment towards myself, but I do feel better just being in his arms.

My thoughts keep replaying everything my father has told me, I know I have to stop myself if we all want to move forward. I feel someone glancing my way and when I look up I see Grace standing there just looking at me.

**"Mom, please come closer."** I plead with all my heart. I notice her hesitation at first, and it is breaking my heart knowing I am the reason for her hesitation. Before looking down with shame, I see her smile with tears with running down her face and running into my arms. We do not say a word to each other, but just hold each other knowing that we are now fine and everything that was said is now only a forgotten memory.

**"I love you, Mom!"** I say while I hug her tighter.

**"As I love you … Christian."** She responds while holding me tighter as well.

As she is helping me remove these wires hooked up to me so I can finally be with my Love…my Ana; she reminds me to be strong for Ana and reminding me that only I can heal Ana like the way only Ana can heal me. Hearing those words come from my mother gives me so much hope, that I find myself unable to stop smiling. My mom informing me that Ana is getting better as we speak and we were blessed again by Ana not being seriously hurt when she fell on the floor. As Ana is now getting the nutrition her body was lacking, I realize that we are closer on returning to just ourselves minute by minute.

I feel like I cannot get to her room fast enough. Now that I have reached her room, I find myself hesitating like a coward. I try reminding myself who I am, but isn't doing a damn thing. I know that reminding myself of who I am doesn't work with my confidence, because when it comes to Ana; I always feel that I am not enough for her, that deep down she deserves nothing but the best in life and I cannot see myself that way. Thankfully Ana is as hard headed as I am, and refuses to see it my way, which I will never understand. I give my inner self one more second to keep everything together and I walk into her room. Part of me is hoping she is asleep so I can just look at her and remember every feature on her face, but the other half just wants, no needs, to hold her for dear life.

I find a set of the most beautiful blue eyes glazing at me, as if; I am some kind of angel. We both know that is far from the truth. I can see the worry, the fear, and the love she holds for me even after everything that I have put her through. I see the tears falling down her cheeks and I know that it is now time to move forward. I walk as quickly as possible to her and throw my arms around her and refusing to let go until we are both ready. We both are in tears now, not saying a word, but speaking only through our actions.

**"Ana before I let you go, I want you to know that we are not re-experiencing any of that dreadful day until the moment I let go of you. If you don't mind erasing that moment of our life and can live with forgiving everything I have done to you, as well as, myself forgiving you for being on this bed instead of sitting next to me. How do you feel about my crazy plan?" **I whisper hoping it will be this easy for the both of us.

I hear her taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. I am so unsure what is running through her mind at this moment. I know what I did is beyond unforgivable and I hope deep down she will be able to and doesn't walk out of my life, even though, I do not deserve any of my wishes.

**"Christian…I was hoping the same thing as well, thank you baby."** Ana whispers as she starts embracing me even tighter as if to become one.

I feel my body starting to respond to her even more since I looked up at those beautiful eyes of hers, even to the point the pressure is painfully pressing inside my jeans. I desperately need to be inside of her, but I know right now is not the time or place. I don't know how much longer I can convince my body to listen to being rational.

**"I can see someone is excited to see me."** Ana responds with a blush.

**"Oh baby… he is beyond excited and not the only one."** I respond giving her a kiss that deepens every second. We are now kissing to a point I feel our lips swelling. She suddenly and painfully bites by lip that I release a loud groan and worried about releasing myself at this very moment. I cannot hold on very much longer.

**"Ana…that feels so good, but unless you don't mind me fucking you right here, you need to stop baby."** I plead trying to control my breathing and myself in that manner.

**"I don't mind… if you don't."** She responds as she bites my lip harder once again. Without any hesitation, I lift Ana off the bed, making sure not to interfere with her IV that is still hooked up to her arm and stand behind her.

**"Ana, this is going to be quick and hard okay? I hope you do realize there are no locks on these doors."** I whisper into her ear and starting tugging on it with my teeth.

**"Yes … please Christian, I need you now. Christian … please baby … I need you to fuck me now and hard!"** Ana responds forcefully and moans in the process.

I slide my finger inside of her feeling the wetness that surrounds her. I start massaging her breast, pinching her nipples and biting on her neck.

**"Always so ready for me baby."** I whisper softly in her ear.

With myself already in position to take her, I slam myself into her so forcefully she gasps and then moans continuously. I push my way into her deeper and deeper, to the point that it is even painful for me, but this feeling of being inside of her going faster and harder with each thrust, is making her ready to let go inside of me any second. I feel myself building up as well, I need to release myself as well and I can no longer hold on any longer.

**"Ana, let go baby…show me what I can do to you fucking you hard, I need that part of you inside of me now." **I breathlessly tell her. With three hard and long thrust, as well as, while holding her neck tightly and pressing her against me, we both release ourselves calling each other's name.

We can't let go for a few seconds, but we know we can be caught any second and I lay her back on her bed panting and without being able to control myself still, I slide two fingers inside her again, feeling the wetness from us releasing ourselves to each other. Ana moans again and presses her hips against my finger, encouraging me to continue. I have to force my finger out before I go any further that just having my finger inside of her. Keeping my eyes on Ana, I seductively place one finger in my mouth and slowly lick and suck all our juices that now cover my finger. I now stick my other finger out to her and she slowly and forcefully puts my finger in her mouth, licking it clean.

**"Damn baby…that was so hot and another first, but definitely not the last." **


	17. Chapter 17

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 17**

**(A POV)**

When Christian first entered my room, I was extremely nervous on the outcome of everything we have endured. I know a part of me deserves to be angry with his behavior. Lashing out on him and making him suffer the way I have. Having the truth about his illness known, which scares the hell out of me, as well as, he is in no way responsible for his actions the cause of that dreadful day. I know I have to be brave on his behalf once we start treatment. I refuse to give up on the man I love with all my heart. I will search every site possible for the best treatment that is available.

As Christian and I are hugging for dear life, I know deep inside my heart, that we will be fine and we will beat this together.

**"Ana before I let you go, I want you to know that we are not re-experiencing any of that dreadful day until the moment I let go of you. If you don't mind erasing that moment of our life and can live with forgiving everything I have done to you, as well as, myself forgiving you for being on this bed instead of sitting next to me. How do you feel about my crazy plan?" **Christian pleads while hugging me tightly. I cannot believe my ears. Sometimes I think Christian can seriously read my mind, which scares the hell out of me.

**"Christian…I was hoping the same thing as well, thank you baby."** I whisper as I start embracing him even tighter as if to become one.

Our life can be so complicated and stressful one moment, and the next moment, it is as if, nothing has ever happened between us. It may seem odd to others how our relationship works at times, but we understand each other without even saying a word to each other. Then there is the way our body responds to each other. Christian can make me feel so sexual without even toughing me, that it is indescribable. The mind-blowing way I feel when he just walks into a room has been intensifying every second since he has locked eyes with mine. I know we have important issues that need to me discussed right now, but the way my body keeps responding to him is making it hard to hold back. As I look down in embarrassment for thinking of sex when Christian may be gravely ill, I notice I am not the only one with dirty thoughts.

**"I can see someone is excited to see me."** I respond with a blush.

**"Oh baby… he is beyond excited and not the only one."** Christian responds and kisses me that deepens every second.

We are now kissing to a point I feel our lips swell. Without thinking, I bite Christian's lip painfully wanting every inch of this man inside me. I hear Christian's loud moan and how is adjusting himself; trying to stop himself from releasing himself. I cannot hold back much longer.

**"Ana…that feels so good, but unless you don't mind me fucking you right here, you need to stop baby."** Christian pleads while trying to control his breathing and I find myself doing the same, but I am failing every second.

My body takes over me and it speaks its mind without even consulting my brain. At this point, I have to agree with my body.

**"I don't mind… if you don't."** I respond by biting his lip harder.

I suddenly feel myself being lifted off the bed and Christian is pressing against me from behind. I can feel him grow firmer as he presses more against me. It is making every inch of me tremble with desperation of wanting my husband inside of me.

**"Ana, this is going to be quick and hard okay? I hope you do realize there are no locks on these doors."** He whispers into my ear and tugging on it with my teeth making me feel the wetness between my legs starting to soak my underwear already.

**"Yes…please Christian, I need you now. Christian…please baby… I need you to fuck me now and hard!"** I respond forcefully and I cannot stop from moaning in the process due to the wetness that is building up and I feel myself about to become undone just from his words alone.

Christian than slips his finger inside of me and he now feels the wetness that surrounds me. Feeling his finger moving and rubbing against every inch inside me and I now feel his hands on my breast as well, pinching my nipples to the point it hurts but in every pleasurable way possible. Christian begins biting my neck as if trying to break the skin, but I know he isn't, but part of me wishes he would.

**"Always so ready for me baby."** He whispers softly in my ear.

Trying to concentrate and stopping myself from coming unleashed, I feel Christian slam into me forcefully making me gasp and I start moaning continuously with every gratifying strike my body is taking. I feel him pounding into me faster and harder making me feel every inch of him and still wanting more. I cannot hold on to my release any longer. Having to hold my sexual release for this long period of time, has been painful, but in the most sexual way imaginable. I can feel Christian about to come undone as well.

**"Ana, let go baby…show me what I can do to you fucking you hard, I need that part of you inside of me now." **

With Christian hammering three long and hard strikes into my body, as well as, gripping my neck into a choke hold pressing more tightly with each thrust and we both release ourselves calling each others name.

I am unable to move for a few seconds, but slowly I start feeling my body composing itself. I feel extremely sexually satisfied. I start recalling Christian's choking me while we both release into each other and I never realized how turned on I get with his hands around my neck while we are releasing. I make a mental note to remind Christian on my new fetish.

Without paying attention or warning Christian slides two fingers inside of me feeling the wetness that is inside of me. My body automatically pushes my hips encouraging his fingers to go deeper inside of me. I feel myself wanting to release again, but then Christian pulls his fingers out of me and without taking his eyes off me he slips one finger in his mouth, tasting and licking his fingers clean. That has to be the hottest image that I now tattoo to my brain. He now puts his other finger in my mouth slowly, but yet forcefully into my mouth. I can taste our juices, that taste wonderfully and I finishing licking it clean.

**"Damn baby…that was so hot and another first, but definitely not the last." **Christian breathes out and adjusting himself once again.

My thoughts exactly…


	18. Chapter 18

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME********************************

**Chapter 18**

**(C POV)**

Ana and I are now waiting for the brain specialist to speak to us about my condition. We are both nervous, but I can tell that Ana is acting braver than she really feels at this moment. I squeeze her hand gently and place a gentle kiss on her knuckles letting her know we will get through this together.

Dr. Blake walks in with my mother. My mom gives Ana and me a kiss on the cheek, just a quick reminder that even though she is a doctor at this moment, she is also my mother and Ana's mother in law. Dr. Blake explains all the test results in detail.

I feel Ana holding my hand for dear life; as if she is afraid of me disappearing at this very moment. I notice her paying attention to every word Dr. Blake is saying and doesn't look in my direction not once. I know she is refusing to look into my eyes at the moment, because she is afraid of breaking down in front of me.

The test results have concluded good results except for one, but not as fatally serious as we were expecting as in the beginning. **Glioblastoma Multiforme is one of **most common and most malignant of the Astrocytomas. The tumor grows so fast that it increases pressure in the brain, producing headaches, slowed thinking, and if severe enough, sleepiness and coma.

My mind is trying to keep up with all this information, but honestly it is scaring the crap out of me. I won't show my fear of course, but I am terrified of the possible outcome. Dr. Blake informs us that it is treatable through surgery, which I should have as soon as possible. He informs us that confirming the diagnosis at extremely early stage has us looking at a good outcome, but Dr. Blake makes us aware of all the dangers as well.

Dr. Blake is little concerned that some of the side effects are starting to come in effect, but relieved that it is temporary. We schedule the operation for Tuesday and inform me that if the surgery is successful, we will know within a couple of hours. We will discuss further procedures if they become necessary at a later time. Knowing that this surgery is actually very common and the success rate is at 95%, relieves some of the stress I am feeling, but that 5% keeps me at edge.

Dr. Blake leaves all three of us alone and prepares the paper work for Ana I to be discharge from the hospital. Grace is aware of the successful rate prior to this meeting and is informing us that this is actually good news to hear, when I could of have something much worse and untreatable. My mom smiles and hugs the both of us and tells us to stop stressing and have faith. We all agree and hold each other one more time. My mother told me due to getting some of the side effects, either I stay at my parents' home or she stays there with us, so she can keep can keep an eye on me. I notice she is informing not asking. Ana and my mom decide on taking turns, before I say anything.

My mom heads off to inform every one of the great news, leaving Ana and I alone. Ana only turns to my direction without looking into my eyes again and hugs me tightly and not speaking a word. We both hold on for dear life, knowing we both need each other more than anything right now.

**"Ana, are you okay baby?"** I whisper.

**"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that silly."** I notice the act of bravery she is trying to play, but not succeeding very well.

I know this is hard for her so I help her by not acknowledging her act of bravery. We will have to discuss more, just in case I fall in that 5%, but not at this moment. I will make sure everything is up-to-date with my will and everything else that concerns Ana's future. I will have a chat with my dad once I get my opportunity.

**"I am fine, now move wench and get ready so we can get the hell out of here. We have some unfinished business that I attend on finishing without being rushed Mrs. Grey."** I speak in my firm but sexy voice.

**"Yes sir!"** Ana blushes making me wanting another round with her at this very moment, but know that I will have to be patient and wait.

**Note to readers:**

**For those who are medically inclined, as you are aware, I am not. So please go with the flow, by the way, I found writing the medical part hard and uninteresting to get into detail. Remember this is only fan fiction, so please take that into consideration before I start receiving complaints on lack or wrong information. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*********************************

**Chapter 19**

**(C POV)**

The days were approaching too quickly before the day of my surgery. I had so much to organize and yet finding the time to spend with my family, especially Ana. I have never explained my job as CEO to Ana, but after our meeting with my doctor, I gave Ana a crash course, which she understood the process after a day of my teaching. Ros was instructed of Ana handling the responsibilities of the business, as well as, myself. Ana was now part owner as well. Everyone employed with my company knew that Ana's position was the same as mine and if anyone questioned or disobeyed her orders, were to be dismissed immediately.

The day I informed Ana was a rough day. I have upset Ana many times, but never like this. I think, no I know, she wanted to attack me from her rage towards me. I remember her stepping towards me with such a glare, but then she whispered something to herself and walked out of the room and continued walking out of the house, not allowing Sawyer or Taylor to follow her. Both of them insured me that they were aware of her location and just allow her a moment to herself to process everything. Even though I was going crazy not knowing where she was, but I know Ana needed that time alone. From the day of leaving the hospital Ana has been able to hide her emotions too well now. She has been hiding her fears of me dying around everyone, even Dr. Flynn. She refused to show any weakness and was taking our preparations in stride. At first I was proud of her bravery, but silently it was killing me seeing her put her grief and fear aside to make it easier for me. Unfortunately, I realized I was doing the same as Ana as Dr. Flynn made myself realize during our session. Having to break this cycle in such a short period of time was going to a miracle.

Ana returned home after midnight. I remember waking up feeling alone and scared. I was about to order Taylor and Sawyer to bring her home; when I saw a shadow on our balcony. I felt Ana was now home. I grabbed a quilt and walked towards my love. I walked out slowly not saying a word. I saw her acknowledge my presence by holding her breathe in for several seconds. I wrap the quilt around her and stand in the same spot wearing my pajamas only without a shirt. I am freezing but I don't want to risk her to running off again.

**"Come sit with me and cover up as well… before you catch a cold."** Ana whispers without looking at me.

I sit down with her right away, before she changes her mind and having the honor of sitting next to her. We both are staring at the city lights without speaking a word. I am going crazy not knowing what she is thinking and not knowing where she has been since this afternoon. I will wait until she is comfortable to start talking, not caring for once how long it takes.

**"Sorry for walking out earlier. I needed to be alone and thank you for respecting that and not going all fifty shades bringing me home."** Ana smirks looking at her fingers.

**"I understand and you're welcome. I am relieved that you are now safe at home though."** I whisper.

**"I am so scared Christian...I am scared of not being brave enough and showing my weakness to you and your family, when I know I need to be strong for you and them. I feel lost and I feel I am losing myself in the process. I am keeping a positive attitude with all this going on, but what if you fall in that 5% rate. I could never live in this world without you, no matter how I force myself not to think that way. I only find myself thinking of ways to getting it done as quickly as possible. I am constantly forcing myself to stop thinking of these suicidal thoughts, but watching you prepare for the unexpected with your business and wills and everything else...it's just too much. I know you are just being cautious and wanting things to be easy for me if you are one of the 5%, but I can't even tolerate the feeling alone with just the thought of you dying."** Ana finishes with a heart breaking sob.

After hearing Ana's confession I embrace her with all my strength I have without hurting her. I am shocked and heartbroken with everything she tells me. How could I not have seen that Ana was hiding this much from me? How could I not notice her breaking apart? Was I more concerned with stupid shit that wasn't really important than I should have been for Ana? I feel like the worst husband for having Ana go through that emotional breakdown. I start sobbing uncontrollably just holding her.

Knowing now that Ana is constantly thinking of suicidal thoughts, scares me the most. How could she do that to me...to our family? Then I realize that I would be doing the same thing if I was in her position. I feel myself falling apart, wishing Dr. Flynn was here helping us both. I will not allow this from her and I will do everything possible to prevent this. She is still crying holding on to me for dear life. I hate seeing Ana cry, but I know that she needs this breakdown. I just soothe her by rubbing her back and telling her the let it all out and not to stop.

Ana cries for two hours straight and only stops because she fell asleep, but I see the tears falling in her sleep still. I carry her back to our bed not letting her go. I decide to call Dr. Flynn at 5 in the morning, her tears don't stop falling and I am so worried about her state of mind now. I explain everything from the beginning of that afternoon, until this very moment. Dr. Flynn is concerned as well, but told me that I handled it perfectly; her body is just emotionally drained. He recommends visiting Ana at our home. Dr. Flynn is waiting in the living room on standby.

Dr. Flynn recommends that I try this alone at first; we do not want to upset her more. I am hugging her as she sleeps waiting for her to open her eyes. It is now 7am and I still haven't been able to sleep. I am able to keep this from my mom so far, but she will not be happy knowing I haven't slept. I feel Ana's breathing changing and I know she is waking up. I feel her panicking and making sure I am still beside her by holding onto me even tighter. Thankfully she relaxes and I see her look up to me, which I am watching her as well. I smile at her and kiss her forehead gently.

**"You know that is creepy when you watch me sleep, right?"** Ana responds with a smile.

**"I know...but I love watching you sleep."** I whisper**. **

**"How are you doing now?" **I ask with a hit of fear in my voice.

**"Please give me your true feelings, not want you want me to hear."** I beg as I look into her eyes.

****

"Honestly … I feel better. Letting everything out that I have been feeling lately has really helped. Thank you for just being there for me and letting me cry. I am sorry for adding to your stress." Ana whispers but I can tell she is responding truthfully, as she looks me straight in the eyes.

**"Baby, please believe me you only stress me when you hold back from me. I want to help you any way I can. We are in this together. I am sorry for making you doubt the outcome of my surgery by my actions. That was not my intentions and I should have been more considerate. I understand how you feel, I honestly do, but we both know that wouldn't be the best decision. Ana ... we will get through this, but we both need to promise each other that we will move forward with the help of our family, when that time comes for either of us. Can you make that promise with me?"** I wait for her answer and afraid of her response.

**"Yes I promise you the same Christian, because I wouldn't want that from you either. I hate the thought of you not being here one day, but I would hate disappointing you more. I love you and thank you for getting me through this. I think you are sounding more like Dr. Flynn now, which I am surprised having speaking with you not him when I woke up." **Ana smiles and giggles.

**"That is my favorite sound in the world. Thank you for promising along with me. I'll let Dr. Flynn know that with both of us together; we are becoming better at his job. Imagine all the money we will be saving now?"** I tell her with a smirk.

**"Oh My God Christian!"** Ana jumps up when she finally looks me clearly.

**"What's wrong baby?"** I start panicking looking around the room.

****

"When is the last time you slept? You look so tired baby?" Ana asks with sincere and worry radiating off of her.

**"Uh...I have been awake since midnight. I had to make sure you were okay baby. Stop looking at me like that. Go do your business this morning and let's eat breakfast than we will take a nap together, okay? Please don't go telling my mother, I was just worried for you."** I am pleading with my puppy looking eyes and I see it working.

**"Fine ... but I even see you on your blackberry or laptop, or even eying it, I run to your mother! Understood Christian?"** Ana is trying to glare at me but smirking too much to take her serious.

**"Deal, now get your business done so we can eat and we can sleep again… now wench."** I playfully slap her behind in the process and now trying to fight my reaction growing larger by the second, because now I need to tell Dr. Flynn to leave before Ana sees him.


	20. Chapter 20

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 20**

**(C POV)**

Several days have passed since Ana's confession. I am relieved that she finally confided in me, but a part of me is petrified. In saddens me to know Ana has those thoughts running through her mind, at times I find myself making sure she is never alone too long. I know I can trust her judgment, but just the thought makes me feel out of control.

We both are seeing Dr. Flynn often since the surgery is in 2 days. Not knowing my outcome has me stressed, but with the support of my family, I have been dealing with everything more easily. I never thought that spending everyday with the whole family wouldn't drive me crazy. I only regret that it took for me to be in this position for me to realize the importance of family. The hope and love I see from everyone, makes me finally realizes that I am the luckiest person. I still notice the sad looks at get at times from one of them, when they think I am not paying attention. I act as if I don't notice majority of the time, but at times we acknowledge each with a quick and discreet nod and smile telling one another that everything will be fine.

Grace still insists that we stay in the same house until the day of the surgery. She keeps insisting that she needs to keep an eye for any sudden complications I may encounter, but Ana and I know differently, which we understand completely. We were taking turns the first two days, but we noticed that we starting staying at their house every day, along with everyone else. Even Gail is supposedly needed due to their housekeeper needing to leave due to a family emergency. I am suspicious that Ana had something to do with that, but I am glad that Ana took the incentive having Gail with us, since we see her as family as well.

My body has been reacting well with the medication I have been taking since being diagnosed. The only incident we have encountered was the time we were in the play room and while I had Ana tied up with her arms extended above her head and her legs attached to the spread bar unable to move even slightly. I was enjoying watching her body react with every touch and slap from the flogger, to the point I was finding it difficult to hold on from releasing any second. The sexual gratification I receive from watching Ana being lost with being sexually pleasured to a point of being sexually torturous, sends me wanting her in every way possible and feeling as if I can never be inside her deep enough.

I notice I would start losing focus a few seconds, but then I was fine. I honestly wasn't feeling that well before Ana had text me that she was waiting for her instructions. I instantly felt by body respond to her invitation and I instantly changed into her favorite jeans. Thinking with my sexual desire I always crave for Ana, had me ignore the signs my body was telling me that something was not right. I notice I would stop for a few seconds forgetting where I was at and looking around trying to figure out on how I got here. I was starting to freak out, but then I would be fine again. This feeling kept coming and going. I suddenly found myself just standing there; wondering why in the hell is Lelia in front of me and in my playroom. How did Lelia get in this room and why would I dare do that to Ana? My mind is going in every direction and I don't know what to do, knowing that Ana can walk in here any second. I am starting to panic and I feel my anger is starting to take over. I started yelling at Lelia.

**Flashback conversation**

**(C POV)**

**"What the fuck are you doing here?" ** I yell at her.

**"Christian...wh…what is wrong?"** I hear in response with concern and fear.

**"Why are you in this room or even in my house at all?" ** I yell standing in front of her.

**"Christian, please untie my hands and uncover my eyes for me."** She pleads with me.

**"Are fucking crazy Lelia? Why are you here when I live here with my wife whom I love with all my heart? Did I not make myself clear enough on staying the hell away from us?" ** I yell with so much hatred.

**"Christian… you need to listen to my voice baby. Please uncover my eyes so I can look at you while I talk to you...please Christian. Listen only to my voice and close your eyes and tell me whose voice you can hear speaking with you." **She starts pleading again trying to sound brave.

**"Why? Why should I let you go? So you can run to Ana making her believe I invited you over? Why should I even bother helping you again, especially after I helped you after to threaten my wife?"** I scream at her.

**I am sorry Christian...I wasn't thinking, please forgive me. I will apologize to Ana. I promise I will. I forgot to take my medication and it makes me not think clearly. Please untie me and I will clear up everything. Please Christian; you need to do it now before Ana walks in getting the wrong impression." **She started pleading again.

**"Fine, but hurry up!"** I command. I start removing one hand from being tied above her head and she grabs the blind fold off her eyes and just waits until I release her from her hold.

**"Christian...can you look at me please? I need you to look at me and listen to my voice carefully. Can you please just listen to my voice and listen to what I am telling you? Can you do that?"** I hear her ask with caution and honesty.

I only nod in response wondering what is going on.

**"Do you remember spending time with your family yesterday and everyone enjoying their time together? Do you remember whispering something? I don't want you to repeat it out loud, but when I repeat what you whispered. I need you to picture that person on who you were whispering it to and listen only with heart. Christian, please do this for me this one last time" **she whispers softly.

I remember only nodding finding myself in that confused state again not being able to remove myself from this confused state of mind.

**"I want you to please close your eyes while I whisper those words and then open your eyes. I promise Ana will know you had nothing to do with me being in here and I will be gone from your life forever" **she once again whispers.

**"Okay...but I warn you this is your last warning about staying away from us"** I warn her for the last time.

**"Thank you Christian and I understand. Please close your eyes now and listen to my words. You were sitting enjoying your dinner and you leaned in when everyone was laughing at Elliot and whispered, have I told you I loved you today and you being by my side makes my life complete in every way? Open your eyes Christian and remember who you whispered that to and only her" **she softly whispers.

I start opening my eyes and I recall that moment as if just happened seconds ago.

****

"Ana...baby? Wh…What happened? Why are we on the floor now? Did I hurt you Ana?" I ask with fear and confusion.

****

"No baby, I am fine...perfectly fine I promise. Look at me Christian and I need to know if you are feeling ill or odd in any way. I need the truth baby" Ana pleads with despair.

**"I have a headache and I feel a little confused. Ana, did I hurt you in any way? Please tell me what's going on because I find it weird that we are sitting down naked in this room and don't remember coming in here**" I ask with a hint of fear.

**"Christian, I promise you did not hurt me in any way. You just got confused thinking I was someone else, but you are fine now. The medication is having some effects, but we were warned and now you are back with me and you are fine" **Ana whispers while holding my face and speaking with only love.

**"Ana, who did I mistake you for? Please Ana, tell me what I did?"** I ask looking down with regret of being so weak.

**"Christian, look at me now!"** Ana firmly speaks.

I look up at her beautiful face and she pulls me into a tight hug, holding onto me with dear life.

**"Christian, please trust me on this and trust me when I say to just let it go, I beg of you. Please trust my judgment and we let go of this moment and continue enjoying our time without any situations getting in our way. Can you do that for me, knowing that I am doing the same for us?"** Ana responds by holding me tighter.

**"Yes Ana I can... for you I would do anything. Not only do I trust your judgment, but I trust you with my life" **I hug her with dear life and thanking God for Ana being in my life through sickness and in health; until we both shall live.

I wanted to finish our playtime, but Ana forced me to bed in our room and we had he sweetest and most intimate vanilla sex I could have ever wished for.


	21. Chapter 21

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 21**

**(C POV)**

I was finally admitted and being prepared for the surgery. My family decided all to come down at the same time, even though I insisted they can come by later. Ana has not left my sight for one moment. I can see the mask of bravery she is deeply trying to hold on to, but I can see right through her. I have so many things I want to tell her just in case, but on the other hand, I don't want to put any negativity inside her head. When I was in my office last night pretending to work, I was actually writing a letter to every family member in case the worst happens. I only informed Taylor of these letters and he promised to hold for safe keeping and give them to each person in the case it was necessary. Talking to Taylor was difficult last night. We are not accustomed in deep emotional conversations. I wanted him to let him know that he was more than just my personal security, but I considered him and Gail, even Sawyer, as family. Talk about seeing a shocked look. He promised to watch over my family and making me proud.

**Discussion with Carrick**

I did have a discussion with everyone individually the night before. That was one of the most emotional days of my life. I decided to speak with my father first. I thanked him for everything and never giving up on me and loving me unconditionally. I let him know that he was the best father anyone could ask for. My dad had embraced me without any boundaries and reminded me that he still wasn't giving up on me. He told me that he was more than sure that everything would work out, but not to worry if things did not happen as we hoped, because he would always look over Ana. My father and I held each other silently and aware that we were saying more to each other how we felt this way, than with words itself.

**Discussion with Elliot**

Speaking to my mom and Ana would be the most emotional, so I decided they would be last. I am used to Elliot always being cheerful and trying his hardest on pissing me off. The Elliot in front of me with this serious and heart breaking face, is too hard to talk to. We both just hugged without saying a word. He finally told me that he loved me so much that not to worry about my car collection because he would be careful driving them every day. The days when Kate was too much to handle, he would come see Ana and making sure she was being taken care in every way and winking at me the same time. I punched him in the arm hard because I informed him that Kate was always too much to handle, so Ana would never be alone! He had suddenly stopped joking around and told me he loved me and that Ana would always be cared for and not to worry. He suddenly hugged me again and started pretending to look for my wallet needing some gas money because he was mapping out the scenic drive he had planned and the frequent trips with Ana.

**Discussion with Mia**

Speaking to Mia was as if I was on an emotional roller coaster. I reminded her that from the moment I first saw her, I knew I loved her with all my heart and would always protect her throughout her life. I thanked her for bringing me out of my shell and always loving me unconditionally. She cried a lot when she was informing me of the love she felt for me. She reminded me that Ana was her sister and she always looked out for her family. Mia had me crying and laughing throughout our conversation. I told her she had an attention span of a child with ADD, which I recommended that she got tested as soon as possible due to the fact her conversation was jumping in every direction, making me want to write notes or something so I could figure out later what the hell she was talking about. She pretended to pout and then we gave each other a long hug and not saying a word knowing that our hug would silently give us the strength and hope we all desperately needed.

**Discussion with Kate**

I even had a conversation when Kate. I may not get along with her at times, okay that is an understatement, but she is part of my family now. Kate wasn't in her feisty mood towards me and I found myself wishing she would start acting that way so it wouldn't be so awkward between us. I was stunned when she starting crying and just kept looking down the whole time. When she got a little control of her voice she told me that she was sorry for always being a bitch towards me, even if she knew I deserved it most times and unable to hold back the smirk. She thanked me for making her sister/best friend extremely happy. She has known Ana for many years and the moment she met me, she became a different person but in a good way.

I apologized for all the stupid things I had ever done to Ana and I was glad she had someone watching out for her. I didn't want to go into detail the day Ana confessed her true thoughts, but not in so many words I asked Kate to always watch over Ana and always making sure Ana is handling everything clearly and using the right judgment at all times, especially when she is alone. I needed Kate to pay attention to her hidden emotions and always stay one step ahead of her. I encouraged, with a broken but much necessary heart, to help Ana move on when she was ready and not to suffer being on her own.

Kate being Kate understood what I was trying to get across and broke down again. She knew and understood Ana probably more than myself, and she knew Ana would already be preparing herself for the heartbreak that she knew it would be almost impossible for her to live through. She promised me that she would never allow Ana to go that route and remind her of my promise, which I never admitted to, but Kate knows me just as well. We actually hugged for a long period of time and I remembered to thank her for making Elliot happy and changing his whorish ways after all these years. I couldn't hold back my smirk. She said I wasn't one to talk due to my stalking tendencies and controlling behavior. She got up and started heading out saying she needed to speak with Ms. Steele about this article she read last night about the signs to look for to see if you are in a relationship with a stalking/controlling husband or boyfriend. She winks back at me before she leaves, having me laughing alone in the room.

**Discussion with Grace**

I had taken a short break hanging out with everyone before I invited my mother to the other room. We sat there holding hands in the balcony from her bedroom enjoying the gorgeous view. My mother starting talking about our journey from the moment I arrived into her life. She told me the day we met was a blessing in disguise in every way possible. The day I arrived at the hospital was actually her day off, but decided to cover for a friend at the last minute, leaving Carrick at home with a sick Elliot. She told me how she called Carrick an hour after I arrived and informing him that she wanted to start the process of adopting another son.

She admits how difficult the beginning was for all of us, especially during my teenage years, but she would go through every second of those moments in a heartbeat. She told me how proud she was of all my success, but she was most proud of finding one of the best daughters in laws possible. I pulled her into a strong hug and we held each other crying. I apologized, even when she tried stopping me, for the hardship I have ever caused, especially when it came to Elena. I thanked her for never giving up on me and giving me a second chance in life.

She promised to always keep an eye on Ana. She admitted seeing the all the signs Ana was trying to hide from everyone. She found Dr. Flynn in the living room the night she decided she was going to leave a note in my office that we needed to talk in private. She was proud on how we handled everything on our own. She also has a feeling that we both are hiding something from her, but assumes it was too private of a moment and if it was something we couldn't have handled, she knows that we would have contacted her. I now realize how observant she always has been and it makes me curious if she knew more about Elena, but starting doubting herself, trusting my deceitfulness throughout the years, making me feel like crap once again. She than gives me a stern look and without one word telling me that I better stop at this moment, only making me smile as if I was a child once again.

**Discussion with Ana**

I was finally alone with Ana at our own home. Spending time with the family has been great, but we now needed this time alone. I could tell that she was looking forward to our time alone, but I also saw the internal tension it was causing her. I served us a glass of white wine and asked her to join me on the sofa. I don't think either of us knew what to say at this point. I wanted to make love to Ana more than anything, but right now was not the moment. Ana started talking about any and everything, I guess she just wanted to relieve the stress and worry we were both experiencing.

Somehow she had me speaking about everything I have been rushing on getting prepared. This time around Ana was able to handle it much better. She asked me if I was a little concerned that she may end up bankrupting my company and sell everything instead of buying. I see her trying not to smile, but failing miserably. I remind that I have taught her well and she was almost as good as I, which was impressive due to short period of training. In reality I now had my back up when Ros decides to retire or when Ros and I had to go out of town at the same time. She told me after we negotiated the terms of her income and percentage of the company, maybe then she would think about it, as well as, making sure that she has an office on a different floor, better yet, in a different building. Ana was concerned that we may end up fucking all day instead of working, than I would for sure go bankrupt, but I told her it would be totally worth it.

Ana asked me if I remembered to speak to Gail and my other employees as well, which of course I did. I notice her double checking almost everything I did, which I understood due to do the memory lapse at times. It was hilarious at times watching Ana trying to hide the fact on what she was doing, thinking I would get upset.

I noticed she would ask Taylor for some assistance at times. I remember noticing Taylor's internal debate with himself while he was driving me to the office. Taylor knew that if he didn't follow her orders, Ana would not hold back on giving him a piece of her mind. On the other, he was afraid of the betrayal that I may feel for following those orders behind my back. I am more than sure the "old Christian" would have been beyond upset, due to not wanting to look weak and not in control. When we stepped out of the vehicle I turned to Taylor unexpectedly, catching him off guard.

**"Just go with what she says and trust her as you trust me."** I inform him with a smirk knowing that I caught him off guard.

**"Yes Sir"** Taylor responds trying to look serious but only to be successfully failing.

I only witness the love and devotion she has towards me and our marriage. I kissed her head and told her thank you for loving and putting up with all my fifty shades. She said she loves me unconditionally, even though she may have been tempted on kicking my ass at times, but for future references, if the time comes and she accidentally puts me on my ass again, she wants me to always remember that it was out of love and nothing else. She said the response I would give every time it occurred would be:

**"But I love her officer and she said that it wouldn't happen again.**"

We laughed so hard that I started tickling her and wouldn't stop and out of nowhere she began doing the same to me and had me laughing uncontrollably and trying to get away unsuccessfully. She finally stops and just looks at me without saying a word and I go to her thinking I did something wrong. She makes me aware of this being the first time in my life that I allowed anyone to do that and then we just hold each other on another first.

Now we find ourselves thinking what charm we should get. She told me she was still scared of losing me, but with me being so hard headed, she had a great feeling everything would turn out fine. She brought up our promise on her own, and would do everything in her power to never go back on that promise, even if it meant having Dr. Flynn and his family move in. I love how her crazy mind works.

I start telling her how much I love and care for her, to the point I start crying from the fear of leaving her or her leaving me someday when it would be her time. She pulls me into a tight embrace allowing me to cry and letting me know everything will be fine. I was supposed to be comforting her, not the other way around. I have realized from the moment she fell into my office, that even though I was helping her up, it truly was the other way around. She helped and changed me into the person I am today with the one touch of thinking I was helping her, when in fact it was the other way around.

We had a combination of both that night in our bedroom. It was one of our best and sweetest since the day I first made love to her. How I got so lucky, I will never comprehend. I just know that I am truly the most blessed man alive and I intend to stay that way. We finally fell asleep spooning and me staying in my favorite place in the world, deep inside her all night with my arms wrapped around her, as well as, nightmare- free. Before falling asleep I remember thinking if I had to die, I would want to go this way. I know she would say that was even too perverted or freaky for my fifty shades of grey, but that it was sweet as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 22**

**(C POV)**

Being the one having surgery leaves me with the weirdest feeling. I have never been in this position and I never again want to be. It tore me up watching Ana leaving my room; I wish she was allowed to hold my hand throughout the whole ordeal. Having Ana by my side from day one, has been a blessing, especially for everything I had put her through on that dreadful day. Watching them prepare me for surgery is moving along too slow. Why in the hell do they move around so slowly, if these were my employees, I would have fired their ass a long time ago? Okay I need to stop complaining about everything, I am just so bored and I want this to be done with already. Don't these nurses have more important things to do than just stare and flirt with someone who is about to have surgery. Seriously people!

**"Hello Mr. Grey, my name is Clark and I will be administrating your Anastasia today. Just relax and in no time, all this will be over." **Clark explains as he is working.

I only watch him work without saying a word, it's not as if I really would know if he is making a mistake or not. I am confident with the individuals chosen for my surgery, due to my mother hand picking each one. Clark explains every step to me, but is sort of pointless, but I appreciate him trying to occupy my time from over thinking everything.

**"Mr. Grey, I want you to start counting starting at ten and work your way to one. You will be out before you reach one and it will over before you know it. Just relax and remember you are in good hands."** Clark instructs as he is working.

I start counting as I am watching everyone around me and I am about to reach one already, which confuses me when Clark told me I would be out before one, but as I reach one, everything goes dark. I feel very drowsy, in a dream-state manner. I don't feel anything going on but I feel as if my mind keeps on thinking. I was really looking forward to sleeping, due to the lack of sleep I have been getting this past week; and know I find myself in this state. Can I once get a break in life without something or anyone getting in the way? I can see why all my baggage annoys Ana. Hell…it annoys me and I have only myself to blame for it.

From a distance I notice a bright light, but it is too far to see clearly; so I just ignore it. I am searching for something to focus my eyes on, but I am not having any luck. I wonder if this is normal or maybe they will see my screwed up head and fix this problem while they are already in there. I feel so tired but my mind won't stop thinking and refuses to let me sleep. I start wondering how Ana and my family are coping? I already know the answer, but I wish I was wrong. I keep wondering how much time has passed but I have absolutely no clue. That light keeps moving closer but then it goes further back to its original spot. It is really starting to annoy me, but then again its occupying my thoughts and giving me something to think about.

I sometimes think I hear voices from a distance, but then it goes quiet again. What is that noise now I hear in the back ground? I concentrate really hard trying to figure out what that noise is and which direction it is coming from. At least I find something else to do while I am here waiting. It would be amazing if I could have an out of body experience and watch what is happening. When will I wake up and see how things are working out? This day is dragging and it is driving me nuts. Where is that noise coming from? I think I hear my name being called, but I know it's my mind is playing tricks on me or my crazy imagination going on over drive.

**"Christian, is that you?" **Replies strange voice but is too far to see who is calling out to me.

**"Who in the hell was that?"** I asked out loud nervously.

I think I am getting a reaction from the medication and it is making me hallucinate. Why is that light still going back and forth? I want to get closer just to see what that light is about.

**"Christian...what are you doing here?"** The voice pleads again with nervousness.

**"Who is there?"** Christian ask not knowing if he is really talking to himself or not.

**"Christian...you shouldn't be here! You need to get out of here now. Please Christian leave this place." ** The voice pleads again.

**"First of all I don't even know where I am at or how I even got here, so how would I know how to get out of here? Seriously, who are you?"** Christian asks with annoyance.

I get no response this time. Why am I hearing voices now? Is this surgery making everything worse? I just want to wake up and be in Ana's arms and just hold on to her. Is that too much to ask for?

**"Christian, I am still trying to find a way out for you...I won't give up. Just hang on and wait for me to get you out okay?" **They whisper softly.

**"Please tell me who you are. What is wrong and why are you trying to get me out of my dream?" **I ask with fear in my voice.

**"You don't belong here Christian! Please realize that you don't belong here, that way I can't find a way out for you. Please trust me and let me help you and stop fighting with yourself and let go and I will get you out, but you have to trust me." **The voice pleads while sobbing.

**"How can I trust you when you won't even tell me who you are? Can you tell me what that light is over there? Tell me something...please anything. Am I going crazy now?" **I ask with only fear and uncertainty.

**"You are not going crazy, but you're making it hard for us on helping you out of here. I want...no I owe you to get you out of here. Christian, you need to stay away from that damn light, do you hear me? Stay away from it please."** The voice begs.

**"I will only stay away if you give some straight answers for once!" **I respond.

**"I am afraid of your reaction if you know more? I can't risk that and then having your reaction making things only worse. Hold on ... let me try something to help you out, I will be right back." ** The voice disappears once again.

**"No, please don't go!" **I yell again finding myself afraid of being left alone. I am crying from being alone and wanting out of here so desperately now. The light is so much closer, but I believe the voice and stay away from it.

**"Christian, can you hear me? Oh. There you are. Christian, we only have one opportunity and it will be a small window, so you need to pay attention to my voice and you have to figure out what to do without me telling you. I understand this doesn't make any sense at all, but you have to trust me on this"** The voice pleads again.

**"O...okay I will do as you say"** I respond as a scared child. I have never been so confused or frightened in my life. Why do I find myself believing and trusting this unknown person or voice? I can somehow feel that it is the truth she speaks and always has been looking out for me. I also feel that my time is almost up from being in this dream-like state. I just don't know if that means I will finally wake up or never wake up again.

**"Thank you Christian. I need you to watch and listen as best as you can and I will do my best in getting you out. But I need to tell you something before we start, because either way if this works or not, I may never see you again." **She softly whispers.

**"I want to apologize to you and for everything you endured in your life time. I should have protected and watched over you the way Grace has. I know it seemed that no one cared for you as a baby, but that is not true. I loved you with all my heart, but I forced in a bad position and not being able to protect you or myself from that monster. I didn't inject myself causing my own overdose, the monster injected the drugs into my system forcing me to be a whore and unable to think for myself. I did not want this life or you or I, it was forced upon myself. **

**Watching you sleep there by my side for days, was the worst experience I had to endure, because I couldn't get you out of there and away from him. I am sorry that he hurt you, but I am glad that Grace was able to treat you that day and decided on adopting at that moment. I am proud of your success and you make me extremely proud having you as my son. I am aware of your dark days, but I am happy that your wife rescued you. I don't know if you recall, but when you were younger and had just arrived at Grace's home, you were tormented with nightmares every night, but one night you had a good dream about an angel that you met and wanted to save you, but you kept fighting her not wanting their help. She finally told you when were ready to be rescued, she would find you. One day you had the same dream again and you told the angel you were ready to be rescued and you were tired of living this dark life and having no real purpose in life. You were tired of searching for a reason to keep on breathing. I am aware of the numerous times you tried ending your life, but have you ever wondered on how or why on how unsuccessful you were? Neither of us gave up on you and refused to let you go, it was not your time Christian. If you recall, the day you had that dream again, was the day Ana fell into your office changing you at that moment and you kept questioning yourself on what was happening to you. Your dream was answered and you had finally been reunited with your angel. I'm sorry baby ... but I am out of time and I must do this now. I love you Christian."** She whispers again and disappears once again.

****

"Noooooo, please don't leave me like this. Mom...come back, please come back." I yell through my tears that won't stop. I am suddenly aware that I am watching myself in the operating room. The room is busy and I am still in the operating room still being worked on by my doctor.

**"Finally we are done! We corrected everything with no complications. Well Mr. Grey you are almost as good as new. Good thing as well, I would hate having giving Dr. Grey any other news. How are his rea... Damn it!" ** The doctor yells when I notice the machine showing my heart rate goes flat.

I watch in shock as the doctors are working on bringing me back. How could this be happening to me now? I don't want to die, especially watch myself die. How do I stop this? I can't leave Ana or my family. I don't want to leave them; it is not my time yet! They have not given up yet, but I don't know how much longer I have before they give up. I do the only thing I can think of, I run away from the bright room searching for my mom or my angel. I am running looking for my mother, hoping to find her soon, calling her name out begging her to save me. I am begging for her forgiveness and to please find me and not to leave me alone or even die alone. I just don't want to be left alone. I finally see a door and I run to that door pushing it open and I freeze when I see my mom Ella standing behind Ana with her hands on her shoulders as if comforting her. Ana is looking down as if silently praying not paying attention to anyone. I run towards Ana feeling myself getting weaker by the second and fall on my knees and reaching for her hands and start praying that she rescues me once again. I feel myself fading away, but Ana suddenly looks up and only smiles at me.

**"Christian...I heard you the first time baby. I will always rescue you, no matter the distance between us. You just had to find your way to where you belong...inside my heart and soul." **Ana whispers with a light kiss.

Everything suddenly disappears and I find myself trying to force my eyes open from the drowsiness. I finally succeed and I see the most beautiful face sleeping awkwardly by my bed holding onto my hand as she sleeps. I start looking around and wondering how much time has passed. I am wondering if my thoughts were only a weird dream or did I really experience all that? Either way, I am happy to be by Ana's side once again...exactly where I belong.


	23. Chapter 23

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 23**

**(A POV)**

Waiting for hours have been the most frustrating moment of my life. Grace just took off trying to use her status to get some information for us. As we wait for the surgery to be over, none of us say a word to each other. I think we are too scared to say anything. I am trying to think positive, but as time goes by it gets too hard. I notice everyone watching me without being obvious. I get up to get some air and just to be alone. Everyone looks at me not knowing out to respond. Kate gets up and I tell her that I just need some air and please not to follow. She hesitates before sitting down next to Elliot. I am just roaming around lost in my thoughts. I know Sawyer is keeping his distance, but close enough just in case. I end up sitting outside in the waiting area. I need to be alone and keep myself together for Christian. It's freezing outside, but I feel so numb, I can careless.

I see a cup of something hot in front of me now and I know it is Luke. He puts his jacket around me and turns around to leave me alone. I ask him to join me. He sits down across from me staying silent. I enjoy the company, but I enjoy the silence as well. So many thoughts are going through my head, it hard to think. I feel the tears falling down my face and only think of Christian. Luke reaches out for my hand without saying a word and squeezes it informing that I am not alone. I decide to get up so Luke won't freeze to death, but I know he would stay out here as long as possible. Before I reach the door to go back inside, I turn around and look at Luke and tell him thank you for the company. He looks broken for a second and moves his lips as if he wants to tell me something, but he stops and only smiles and nods. I give him a sudden hug surprising him in the processes and tell him thank you for everything once again. I feel him hold his breath and only respond with a nod.

As I aimlessly walk around again, I bump into Grace who is now in tears. I run to her and begging her to tell me what is wrong. She doesn't say anything only hugs me for dear life. My mind is thinking the worse and I find myself thinking the worse.

**"Grace, is … is… Christian…?"** I whisper in fear not able to move.

**"No Ana ... He is doing better now. He should be in recovery in a few minutes." ** Grace whispers as she hugs me.

**"Grace ... What do you mean by better?" ** I ask with fear knowing she is holding something from me.

**"When they were finishing up, they had a situation for a brief moment and they had to bring him back. Ana ... I promise by some miracle, he came back and he is doing very well." ** Grace states honestly looking directly in my eyes.

**"Can I see him Grace? I need to be with him."** I plead with everything I have left.

As I wait for the nurses to set him up in the recovery room, I sit down with my face in my hands, realizing how I almost lost him. The nurses call me inside his room and I feel myself being pulled towards him. I sit by his side refusing to let go as the others come in for a visit. They keep telling me he is doing remarkable and just give it time. The image of Christian being brought back to life makes me so sick that I rush to the restroom and vomit.

As I open the door I see Grace watching me with caution. It takes me awhile to convince her that I am fine and that I am not leaving him just to rest. She brings me lunch made by Gail and we sit in silence. I end up falling asleep and I feel someone's fingers playing with my hair and I feel more relax, that I sleep even deeper. Not knowing how much time has passed, I force myself up and I see the most gorgeous grey eyes looking at me.

**"Ohmygod baby ... You're awake."** I lightly scream with joy as I hug him.

**"Hi baby ... It's good to see you too. Ana you shouldn't be sleeping like this." ** Christian whispers sounding tired but relieved.

Christian convinces me to lie next to him and holds on with determination. Happy tears keep flowing down, but they are happy tears that I welcome. I have to keep reminding him that he is the hospital not a hotel room. The doctors inform us of the great progress Christian is doing, and with the test tomorrow we will see how much the surgery has helped. Christian forces me to go home and rest properly and to eat a healthy meal. I keep insisting I am fine, but he won't listen to my pleas.

I give him a long deep kiss before I leave. I tell him how much I love him and I will be back in a few hours. I give him that one more look before I close the door and only smile for all the love I have for this man. Luke and I leave the hospital. I can't stop smiling to myself knowing that Christian is doing better already. I look up at Luke and smile for the first time in a very long while. Things are finally looking up and getting back to normal, will as normal for us.

All of a sudden, I feel glass everywhere around me. I feel as if I am flipping over and over. I hear myself screaming. I feel another hard impact and I feel myself going forward as the impact snaps my seat belt. I feel a hard hit on my head and I feel a painful snap on my leg. I am fighting to stay awake as I realize Luke must be hurt as well. I force my eyes open and I notice that I am outside the vehicle now. I am covered in blood, but I start calling out to Luke. I finally see him face down over the steering wheel. I call out his name over and over trying to wake him up. I drag myself towards him ignoring the pain throughout my body.

**"Dammit Luke gets your ass up now!" **I yell with everything I have left inside of me.

I notice there are now flames at the end of the vehicle. I am about to yell again and Luke looks up confused on what's going on.

**"Luke ... I need you to look at me ... I need you to unsnapped your seat belt and get out now. Do it now dammit!" **I yell again.

I watch him as his desperately tries to unsnap his seat beat, but is having trouble. I see the fear in his eyes as he keeps on trying.

**"Ana ... Get away from here. I will figure something out, but get to safety now before the flames get worse." **Luke yells as he is trying to get lose.

I make the choice when I see a large piece of glass near me. I grab it and drag my body on the glass that is scattered on the pavement towards him. Luke is yelling for me to stay the hell away and as I reach for his hand he just looks at me with concern and fear. Before he gets a word out I start using the glass to cut into the seat belt, cutting my hands up in the process. I notice the flames are closer and I yell for him to get out now. I help him out and pull him out towards away from the car. I get him away from the vehicle and I call out his name. He looks up at me with concern and I put my hands on his cheek and tell him

**"It's okay ... your safe now." I whisper.**

I feel myself losing conscious, but trying to fight it. I take one more look and I only smile to him, knowing that he is safe and everything goes dark.

**(Luke's POV)**

**"Ana ... Ana look at me! Don't you dare fucking leave me! Wake up Ana ... please ba … Ana … wake up!" **Luke yells as everything goes black.

I feel someone lifting me on a stretcher I think and I can hear all the commotion around me. I see the vehicle in flames and I start calling out for Ana. I tell them to help Ana first; she is hurt more than I am. I try fighting them and yelling for Ana.

**"Sir, we need you to stay still and stop fighting us. Everyone is being treated." **EMT responds with concern.

**"Ana … wh ... is Ana? The woman next to me ... where is she?" **I yell with fear.

**"Sir, the female is on the way to the hospital now. Was there another female with you?" **He asks confused.

**"No ... only Ana was with me and she passed out as she helped me away from the vehicle." **I explain with annoyance and fear.

**"Sir, she is on her way as we speak, but she was nowhere near you ... she flew out of the vehicle head first landing several feet away breaking both legs in the process." **He explains with concern.

**"How is that even possible? I was talking to her; she got me out in time. She saved me … I know she did." **I feel the darkness taking over as I yell out for Ana.


	24. Chapter 24

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 24**

**(Grace's POV)**

I am doing my rounds and we all get called to prepare or a three car accident. I make myself concentrate now knowing Christian is doing better. Dr. Jones is helping an older woman who is crying out in pain. I notice the male patient, assuming her husband is trying to be revived. They try for several minutes with no success. The drunk driver is screaming out curse words and only has a few scratches. I am called into room 3 for a critical case. I freeze as I see Ana laying there covered in blood with a large gash on her head. She is unconscious with cuts all over her body. I see splints on her legs knowing they may be broken. The other doctor moves in and takes my place as he recognizes Ana. I look over to room 4 and I see an unconscious Sawyer being treated looking just as bad without the gash.

I am in shock ... how is this possible, they just left? I see them about to remove Ana to get a CT scan. The doctor yells out to be quiet and he yells out to get that test stat and make sure to take precaution because she is pregnant and a sonogram needs to be done as well to see how far along she is and to find out how much damage it has inquired with the impact.

I am helped to be seated by someone. They keep asking if I am okay. I can only nod and repeat for them to get Taylor from Christian's room. I sit there in shock as I now see Taylor in front of me trying to get my attention. I can only point to Sawyer and he gasp out of shock and is about to ask for Ana when they bring her back in with a sonogram machine right behind her and they start connecting it and we hear the heartbeat loud and clear.

Now Taylor is stunned as well and starts demanding on what the hell happened to them. An officer nearby explains the drunk driver driving on the wrong side and hitting them head on resulting them to roll over and landing in front of another vehicle getting a second hit as a result.

I call Taylor informing him that I need his help informing Christian. We then hear the doctor treating Ana that the swelling is getting worse and she needs to go to the operating room now, but they need permission from her husband now. Taylor and I rush towards his room, now preparing ourselves in giving Christian the horrible news that his wife is in critical condition.

We walk in hoping for the best, and we see Christian look up along with Carrick. With Carrick being so familiar with my emotions knowing that something is seriously wrong with my look alone. He runs towards me and I hug him with tears in my eyes. I look up at Christian as he lies there stunned not knowing what is going on. I take a deep breath and wipe my tears.

**"Mom, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Wh … who is hurt?"** Christian pleads with fear.

As I place my hand in his, I squeeze tightly before I begin explaining.

**"Christian, I am sorry to say that An … Ana and Sawyer were in an accident. I will explain everything to you, but right now I need you to sign this allowing them to operate on her now. We don't have to waste; it needs to be done now." ** I respond with authority. He only nods as the shock is starting to hit him and gives me the form back as I pass it to Taylor and he takes off running along with Carrick.

**"Mom, she was just here … you are wrong … she was just here with me."** Christian whispers in a daze.

**"I wish I was wrong Christian, a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road at a fast rate hit them head on resulting them to roll over several times and then landing in front of incoming traffic. They were hit with another hard impact resulting in Ana's seat belt snapping and she went through the windshield landing on her head several feet away. The swelling in her brain from the impact is getting worse. Both her legs are broken, as well as, her left arm. She has many cuts all over her face and body from the glass and hitting the pavement as well."** Grace explains in tears. I watch Christian break into a sob. He is unable to talk and watching my son break down is heart breaking.

**"Christian, I don't want to hold anything from you and I hate giving you more bad news, but you need to know this**." I respond as I left his head up. He only nods as he sobs.

**"Christian, as they were treating her, the doctor realized that she is 10 weeks pregnant as well. The baby is doing fine."** Grace whispers

I am starting to panic with Christian just looking straight and crying and not saying a word. I hear the door behind me open and I see a pain-stricken Carrick walk towards me. I am relieved due to not knowing if Christian is about to snap or not. He suddenly notices Christian's behavior and looks at me for answer, which I have none.

All of a sudden Christian throws off his blankets and is trying to get off the bed. Carrick and I respond quickly, not allowing him to get off. Suddenly Taylor rushes in and holds Christian down from my side. He is cursing and yelling for us to let him go. I rush out getting a sedation to calm him down. Christian is still fighting to get off the bed, but with Taylor and Carrick, he is unable to. He is sobbing in full force and he screams out Ana's name louder each time. I stand beside Taylor and reach for Christian's arm and inject him with the sedation. He slowly stops fighting and keeps on calling out for Ana until he finally falls asleep.

I hold Christian's hand and cry while Carrick holds on to me. We hold on to each other wondering how much more can we all handle. I put myself together and search for Dr. Jones to see on how Ana is doing now. I walk into the hallway of the operating floor of the hospital just as Dr. Jones steps out. He is rubbing the back of his head and looking extremely exhausted. I stop and wait for him to look up afraid on what I may hear. He looks up and I see him taking a deep breath in before he starts talking to me. I know as a doctor, this is not a good sign.

**"Dr. Grace … we were able to stop the bleeding. There is still excessive amount of swelling, but we are going to only wait and see as time passes unfortunately. With the impact from being thrown out of the vehicle, we are unable to see if any memory loss will occur. We don't know how long she will remain in a comma. We will operate on her legs and arm tomorrow; we need to check for nerve damage as well. Fortunately, the baby is doing well. We will keep have to keep both of them monitored at all times. Ana will have to remain on the breathing machine at all times. We did have to revive Ana at one time, but we got her stable, but she is still in critical condition. I am sorry Grace I couldn't give you better or more information. Would you like me to speak to Christian?"** Dr. Jones sadly states.

**"Thank you for everything Dr. Jones. I will speak to my son. I had to sedate him unfortunately."** I reply sadly.

I slowly walk towards Christian's room so I can speak to Carrick. I accidentally bump into Taylor. I suddenly break out in tears and Taylor helps me into a private room and holds me as I am crying. I pull myself together and thank Taylor for everything and ask him to follow me to Christian's room as I explain everything Dr. Jones just informed me. As we are headed to Christian's room and I ask him about Sawyer's condition. He informs me that he is still unconscious as well. He has a fractured ankle and has many cuts from the glass. They are still keeping an eye on his spleen to see if he will need to have it removed. He also has two black eyes from the air bag. We reach his room and I see Carrick holding Christian's hand with tears in his eyes. I run to him and hold him tightly. I suddenly hear the door slam open and I see the rest of the family watching us waiting for someone to start explaining on what is happening now.

I repeat what Dr. Jones has told me and you only hear the muffled tears. Everyone is silent for a long period of time. Kate has agreed to call her parents. Elliot is holding her tightly as she is bawling into his chest. The faith we all had at one time, is slowly disappearing. But, I will keep this family together again, and I don't care what is thrown our way, we will get through this as a family. I find it odd how we all were afraid of losing Christian, now to think we may lose Ana instead … along with my first grandchild.


	25. Chapter 25

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 25**

**(T POV)**

I am now going back to the hospital after finally convincing Gail she needs to rest at home. This month alone has felt as if I ages twenty years. Too much shit is going on in every direction. I may look as if I am calm and controlled all the time, but I am far from it. Having the responsibility in making sure every runs the same as they both are in the hospital can be a lot to handle. Gail has been a life saver and controlling everything when it comes to the home. I know she is trying to occupy her mind with anything, except for every disaster that has been towards Christian and Ana. How can two people have the worse luck at times? It's a miracle on Christian's fast recovery.

We all have been so worried, especially on Ana's reaction if things turned out for the worse. I still recall Christian's discussion with me about watching over Ana like a hawk if things were to turn out bad. He showed me a new contract that his lawyer drew up for him. He wanted to make sure that Ana was always watched over and he had made sure Gail and I would be financially set for life if we remained with Ana. I informed him the contract was not necessary because Ana was like family to us and we would always watch over her. I kept insisting I didn't want or need that contract. Christian eventually got his way when he suddenly broke down as he thought of leaving Ana alone. Christian wept for close to an hour as I only held him near me. Watching him have a break down just from knowing that his time with his wife may come to an end soon was too much for him. The way Ana has changed Christian is unbelievable. He pulled himself together quickly knowing Ana would be home soon and he didn't want her to see him in this moment of weakness.

The day I had to hold Christian down from his break down was excruciating watching. Everything was just too much for him now. I didn't know how to handle Dr. Grey's break down as well. I had to witness so many since everything starting with Christian's episode that I didn't know how much I could hold on to my own. Christian and Ana needed me more than anything right now; I refused to let them down. The day Dr. Flynn came up to me one night after everyone left was a shock at first. I was determined I didn't need a shrink to help me out, but it turned out I did. It was the strangest and most relaxing conversation I have ever had in my life. I now see why Christian and Ana turn to him for everything. I think I want to continue a weekly visit when everything calms down and we go back to our everyday life. The thought of that sentence in my head saddens me, not knowing when or if we will ever get to that point again.

The next day when Christian woke up from being sedated has been like living a life on a roller coaster blind folded. Dr. Grey informed Christian on Ana's condition after the surgery and he ended up crying for hours, but never had a fit of rage. I followed as Dr. Grey wheeled Christian to her room for the first time and the look on his face was heart breaking. He held her hand never letting go. He would repeat his love for her and for her to please wake up. With Christian throwing an excessive amount of money as a donation that day, Ana now had a roommate. You can see the pain on Christian's face having to see her in this condition, but it killed him more, not being by her side every second.

He has sent for the best doctors throughout the world, but unfortunately they all say the same thing. Watching Ana needing help on breathing, makes it the worse sometimes. Her legs are healing slowing, but surly with no nerve damage. Baby Grey is staying strong throughout the ordeal. He is just as stubborn and determined as his parents. The thought of having a personality between the both of them scares the hell out of me. They will sure have their hands full. It's sweet watching him talk to the both of them every day. He rubs her stomach every day, encourage the both of them to stay strong for each other.

I am happy that Luke is doing so much better. He was out for a week and just woke up calling out for her. It's hard watching him hide his feelings for her. I don't know how he does it. He was so broken when I told him about Ana. I had to keep reminding him that he wasn't at fault. He was too scared on seeing her, but he felt that he needed to. I think he was more scared on trying to hide his feelings from Christian. I wheeled him to his room and we found her alone as Christian was getting more head scans. I left them alone and stayed by the door keeping an eye out for Christian and on them making sure he didn't have a break down as well. He held her hand and kept repeating sorry and for her to wake up. He thanked her for saving him, but he wished she would have saved herself instead. That got me confused, and I would ask him what he meant by that later on. Not knowing when Christian would be back, he kissed her hand lightly and whispered that he loved her so much and put himself together. Just two minutes later I see them wheeling Christian towards the room. He looks so broken but excited that he was getting back to Ana again. He only nods at me as a hello and is shocked when he sees Luke sitting on his wheel chair not too close to her bed. He is actually happy seeing that Luke is doing better and tells him he better not be blaming himself. I take Luke back after a few minutes not saying a word.

Two weeks has now passed since that dreadful accident. I am now walking towards their room again. I walk in as Christian is doing is daily routine on rubbing her now showing stomach. He is so lost in his thoughts; he doesn't even realize that I am at the door. The love he has for her is unique. I see Grace heading towards their room, looking exhausted and worried. She tells me hi and enters the room. She hugs her son as he talks to his wife and just stands there supporting him with that small, but yet, needed gesture. She gives him the great news that his entire tests are positive and he is doing remarkable. He only nods, not able to see the positive side with his wife in a coma now. He looks scared when she tells him he is being released tomorrow. Dr. Grey is expecting this reaction and starts talking about his options. Christian and I talked about these three days after Ana's accident. Christian started explaining on how he set up a medical area for Ana. Having everything needed in case of an emergency. A doctor, brain specialist on call, and two nurses already lined up. With any test needed the doctor would bring to Ana.

Grace only sat there in silence, listening on everything Christian was informing her that he had prepared. You could tell she wanted to object, but she knew that Christian's only concern is Ana's well-being and he would have everything needed on hand in case of emergency. She wasn't aware that he had also planned on working from home for now on and all meetings would be through video. He had spoken to Ross and she agreed to handle majority of the work load and come once a week to give him a run down on everything. Hanna was taking care of everything for her. We had everything moving along smoothly, except for Ana remaining in a coma still.

**  
(CPOV)**

We have been home for four month now. I still can't believe that it has been almost 5 months since Ana was in that accident. Watching her in the same position every day is killing me. She is now almost 7 months pregnant and she looks gorgeous pregnant. I just found out we are having twins. It's seems as if Ana is using all her strength healing her body in order to protect our children. Going through all this without Ana just seems so wrong. Why should I be the only one to watch her grow and prepare for their arrival? I spend majority of my time holding her hand and rubbing her stomach. I starting working in here as well, leaving her with a nurse so I can get some work done, felt so wrong. I didn't want to miss that moment she would wake up. I bathe her every morning and night, refusing anyone else to do it. I am her husband and it is my responsibility to do as much as possible. Having to eat only next to her is heart breaking. I talk to her constantly hoping she would yell out for me to shut the hell up already. Keeping in control as I bathe her, is the hardest. Seeing her with luscious breast and her swollen belly makes me hard just thinking about it. I need to think of something else before I lose control. My parents stop by every day. I can tell that they are very concerned about me. I think they are afraid of me finally falling apart.

I notice everyone is starting to ask about my decision concerning Ana's ventilator. They are wondering if she will still remain on it once the twins are born. I keep thinking what kind of fucking question is that? Do they think I am only keeping it on for the delivery to come and I move on like she never existed? I can't even think of answering such a stupid ass question anymore. I know she can be without it, but the times they removed it, she would stop breathing for a few seconds than continue, as if, she forgot to breathe or something. I feel more comfortable knowing she is always watched over. What is so wrong with that? Ana is my wife...she is everything to me ... not some woman carrying my children only. Sometimes I wonder ... am I the unstable one here? I notice everyone watching me as if I have lost it at times. Watching me care for my wife since she is unable to do on her own, sit with her while I eat, letting her know that I am standing by her side through sickness and in health, having the best medical treatment possible on hand, and adjusting my life and schedule around hers; do these actions make me look crazy or a husband who loves his wife unconditionally? Do they not realize the love we have for one another? Maybe everyone just thinks I am that heartless of a monster? I am doing every possible and will continue until she wakes up from this coma. Right now Ana needs all the help, especially carry twins.

I am now holding Ana's hand as she is on her follow up with Dr. Greene. We now have a great amount of respect for each other. I asked for her honest opinion from the beginning, if this was possible and safe for the both of them? She told me it could be risky but with making sure Ana received all the nutrients her body required, they should be fine with a scheduled delivery. Her body has been responding well without any complications. I have decided to have Kate, since they are practically sisters in the delivery room since her mom wasn't able to come on the delivery date. Ray was too uncomfortable and scared to be in the room. Kate has personally thanked me for taking care of her the way I have. She told me one time, that this is exactly what Ana would have wanted. Speaking of the devil, Kate rushes in not wanting to miss out on her appointment.

**"Sorry I'm late ... stupid meeting ran late and I decided to fake an upset stomach and pretended that I was about to throw up. Worked like a charm!" **Kate smiles as she is trying to catch her breath from running.

**"That was very sweet and responsible of you." ** I smirk back.

**"So how is Ms. Steele coming along? Any head popping out yet trying to take a peek?"** Kate replies trying to annoy me.

**"Mrs. Grey doesn't have any peeping toms and she is doing great."** I smirk back as I roll my eyes as well.

We can go at it all day at times, and I know she is trying to cheer me up and honestly it does work. Who would of that we would have built this strong friendship? Ana would be thrilled with our process. I always pretend to go do something that needs my immediate attention after she arrives, giving her the alone time with her best friend/sister. I don't go very far, it hurts too much having that separation from Ana. I can hear muffled words in the room. She is having her daily conversations with her on everything going on, including the juicy gossip. The tears always come afterwards as I hear her begging her to wake up and return to us. I once heard Kate tell Ana that not only did she marry the perfect man ... She married her soul mate. We are now sitting down having dinner, since Lelliot is running late. We are discussing names and I tell Kate I want to name our daughter after her mother. Kate tells me Ana hates her name, as she would never forgive me if I did that. Kate told me not to even consider her mom's or dad's name ... she felt the same way. I start reading off my list to her.

**Option for Baby Grey:**

**Girl names:**

Jalynn Faith Grey  
Jalynn Hope Grey  
Jasmine Tiffany Grey  
Nevaeh Faith Grey (heaven spelled backwards)  
Nevaeh Hope Grey.  
Jalynn Danielle Grey  
Danielle Faith Grey

**Boy names:**

Collin Theodore Grey  
Tyler Collin Grey  
Christopher Theodore Grey  
Jonathan Tyler Grey  
Aston Tyler Grey

Lelliot finally showed up looking exhausted from work. I appreciated my brother coming over and never paying attention on the exhaustion that was over-powering him. He would hold Ana's hand whispering to her and wipe his tears before he started eating. They end up leaving after Elliot started dozing off. I can now spend some time with her alone. As I sponge bathe her, I talk to her about what Dr. Greene has said. I tell her how proud I am of her and how much I love her. I suddenly start weeping begging her to wake up, just to give me a sign on what she wants me to do. I lie next to her and just hold her after I dress her in her silk nightgown. I end up crying myself to sleep. I feel as if I am being watched. I suddenly open my eyes and I see Ana just watching me as she rubs my arm.

**"Ohmygod baby you're awake."** I yell holding her closer but not hurting her in the process.

I finally press the emergency button for the nurse to come to her room and she is running inside in less than thirty seconds. She is stunned as she watches Ana eyes open. I remove myself from her bed but never let go of her hand as the nurse starts to prepare to remove the ventilator from her mouth. She starts coughing and the nurse said she can sip through the straw slowly. The nurse leaves to inform the doctor of her waking up. I can't stop smiling and crying as I just watch her. I ask her if she remembers anything about her accident and she does. She suddenly looks frighten and I start panicking on what may be hurting her.

**"Luke... is he okay? Did I get him out in time, I tried Christian ... I tried so hard before the flames got worse."** Ana starts explaining as she starts sobbing.

I am now confused on what she is talking about. Why does she think she saved him? It's not making any sense, but we can talk about later.

**  
"Baby, Luke is doing great. He is now working again with no permanent damage."** I tell her as I hold her face with my hands so she can see my honesty. She looks relieved as I explain that he is healthy once again.

I can only smile as I notice the love of my life is still worried about everyone else except her own safety. She will be the death of me one day for thinking that way, but then again, that is one of many reasons I love her so much. I explain everything on what has occurred when she starts looking at the unfamiliar room. She is taking everything pretty calmly, which is surprising me honestly. When I informed her on how much time has passed Ana starts looking shocked, but keeps calm. I know she is controlling her emotions for my benefit only. She is more worried about me than herself. She starts adjusting her position when she notices a large bump making it hard to move with ease.

I start to panic not knowing how her reaction will be. She places her hand on her stomach and rubs it as if to make sure it's real. I give her the time to process everything and I see her lifting her head up slowly with tears and a big smile. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. We hug each other only, not saying a word.

I start telling her how far along she is and she is speechless to say the least. When I tell her we are having twins, she really looks shocked for a few seconds, but has happy tears again. I explain on how Dr. Greene comes and gives her checkups at home and how Kate is involved every steps of the way. I start asking her if I am making the right choices. I start crying and telling her how everyone thought I was losing it by helping her breath along with everything else. She had lifted my face and told me that I did perfectly and I was only giving my body the support it needed with the twins. She understood everything I was doing and appreciated all the assistance I was giving her. She than ask me how was I going to handle everything after the delivery? I don't give an answer right away and tell her nothing would change. I see anger and understanding in her eyes and remain quiet as she starts talking.

****

"Christian, I understand my body needs the assistance especially in this situation. But after they are delivered and I didn't wake up yet, you would have let my body decide on what it wants on its own. You can't force someone to live this life. Would you want to live like this and have I do what you're doing now? I would in a heartbeat, but would you want that for yourself? I know you were scared that I would stop for several seconds, but just let my body and mind decide its faith. That's all I ask of you." Ana pleads with me.

I understand her point and I promise her that I will do that for the next time. We only laugh and hold each other again. I want to call the family, but Ana tells me that she is still so exhausted and wants to sleep with me by her side. I agree immediately and I just watch her as she sleeps.

****

"Has anyone ever told you that it's creepy being watched as you sleep?" She asks with a smirk.

**"I might have heard that a couple of times."** I reply and with a light kiss to her head.

The kiss automatically makes me harden wanting her even more. I try ignoring the sensation between my thighs, knowing I need to be patient. I adjust myself by moving my hips discreetly, but I only see her smile as she still has her eyes closed.

****

"Is there something amusing you Mrs. Grey?" I whisper into her ear.

****

"Mr. Grey, only you amuse me." She relies sleepy.

I hold her closer enjoying our first night together alone. I let my exhaustion win and fall asleep with Ana in my arms.

I feel someone tapping my shoulders trying to wake me up. They try again and I start getting frustrated on being interrupted as I sleep with my wife.

****

"Christian you need to get up, the nurse needs to her daily routine." Grace whispers as she is trying to wake me.

I suddenly open my eyes and see my mom in front of me. I only smile at her I hug Ana more and then I realize my mom hasn't seen Ana awake yet. I look at Ana and I instantly stop moving watching Ana. I carefully get off the bed without harming her when I notice she has the ventilator in her mouth again. I am now furious. Why would they do that?

****

"Mom, why is that back inside her throat?" I yell with anger.

**"Why would it not be in there? You're confusing me son, what is wrong?"** Grace pleads with concern.

**"Her...she took it out last night after Ana woke up!"** I yell as I point to the nurse with hatred.

My mother turns back to the nurse and whispers on wanting an explanation. The nurse is talking quickly with fear and keeps nodding her head.

**"Christian ... I am sorry to say you're wrong, Ana never woke up. The other nurse was here last night. Ana is still in a coma."** My mom whispers with concern and fear.

This can't be happening ... I wasn't dreaming! I know I wasn't dreaming. I feel myself falling apart and I refuse to do this in front of Ana.

****

"Mom, can you please watch over Ana? I need some space right now." I whisper holding on with everything I have left.

****

"Go on darling, take all the time you need." my mom tells me as she hugs me.

I run out of her room passing Taylor and Luke as I head down stairs. I keep thinking this can't be happening. I go towards the punching bag and release all my anger. I hit the bag over and over until I notice the blood on my knuckles. I scream Ana's name out loud that my throat hurts. I fall hard on my knees sobbing while pulling on my hair. All the anger from this being a dream only and her being in a coma is too much to deal with. I stay in this position rocking back and forth, not even knowing how much time has passed. I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder and slowly look up with tears running down my face.

**"Do you mind if I join you?"** Luke asks with hurt written on his face.

I can only nod in agreement that he can stay and Luke sits on his knees in front of me. We don't say a word to each other for a long period of time.

**"Luke ... how did you get out of the vehicle?"** I whisper all of a sudden. I look up and see confusion and fear maybe.

**"It may not make sense to you or anyone else I'm afraid."** Luke responds in a confused whisper.

I ask him to please explain and not to worry on how it sounds. He explains from the moment he woke up until realizing he was on the stretcher. I only can sit there in shock, as I hear the same story I heard from Ana. He sees the shock and confusion in my face. I explain my experience and now he is in shock. Either of us doesn't know what to say. I finally tell someone of her slight scar on her hand as if she sliced her hands years ago before the accident, but knowing everything about Ana she never had that scar before.

****

"Maybe this was her only way of communicating with you. Even though it's painful for you to experience all this and finding out it was only a dream, maybe you should see it as a gift and listen to her words." Luke whispers not knowing how I will respond.

**"I think your right Luke, thanks for everything. By the way, she was really relieved you were fine now."** I whisper seeing grief and happiness in his eyes. If I didn't know about him being gay, I would start being worried that he was secretly in love with Ana.

Luke stands up ignoring the pain from his fractured ankle and informs me that Taylor is making sure that no one takes away my responsibility of giving Ana her morning bath. I nod with a smile and he walks out with a slight limp and I see him trying to hide the pain in his eyes from the pain from his ankle I think.

**NOTE TO READERS: I AM LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS ON TWIN NAMES. IF YOU WOULD NOT MIND GIVING ME YOU'RE CHOICE FROM MY LIST OR MAYBE A BETTER NAME YOU MAY THINK OF.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**NOTE TO **

**TO: Courtneeeey (Guest) **

**FROM: MYSELF**

**I had to respond in this manner due to only signing in as a guest. Just to let you know your guess are wrong. If you don't like how my story is coming along, just remember you can always stop reading it. If you are tired of reading how most stories may be familiar in some way, like I said stop reading them and why not write something different since you assume we all think alike. BTW, if I want to keep making comments about Sawyer being gay- that is my choice. This is only a fictional story, so maybe that is why things may seem "unreal "as you call it! I just had to get that off my chest. **  
-

**REVIEW RECEIVED:**

**Courtneeeey: Oh wow rip another story off with the Sawyer's gay storyline why  
don't ya. I find it weird as well how this is one of many stories where Ana  
gets hurt and ends up in a never ending coma... Let me guess is, she is going  
to wake up with no recollection of who she is or who Christian is? Or is she  
she going to wake up and remember up to the point of the Christian's deceit  
and leave... So many correlations with other stories here its unreal**

**Chapter 26**

**(T POV)**

A month has passed since that unforgettable dream. I know my mother was scared that I finally reached my breaking point, but she was relieved that I actually became more certain of myself as I made my decisions. Everyone is now starting to respect my decisions and finally realized I have been thinking everything through with a clear mind. It's funny how Ana can still fix everything again, even if she has been in a coma this whole time. I am not giving up on her; I just realize she just isn't prepared to come back yet. I just hope that I'm right about that and she refuses to give up knowing that we need her.

My mom, Mia, Gail, and Kate have been working like crazy finishing up the twin's room today. They won't allow me to see it until it is completely done and Mia threaten Taylor daily visits if he allowed me in there. The look on Taylor's face was priceless.

Her delivery date is coming up very soon and we all are beyond nervous. I am honestly terrified on raising two babies on my own. I have no clue on what to do; only what I have been reading in books. I was thinking of hiring a nanny, but my mom and Gail made me realize that they are too precious to trust with a complete stranger. Gail would be helping me full time, as well as; Kate, Grace, and Mia. Everyone in the family offered their help. Having everyone's support made me realize even more the importance of family.

I had a follow up today and I had to leave Ana since my doctor was too pressed for time to make a home visit. The thought of leaving her terrified me. Every time I would have to leave for a short time made me anxious. My mom and Mia are staying with her. Mia insisted that Ana needed a pedicure and needed to hear all the latest gossip. I tried giving detailed instructions, but the look on my mother's face stopped me right away. I keep forgetting at times that I got my instructions from her.

I kiss Ana and the babies' goodbye before leaving. I am making sure my phone is fully charged and I have Ana's medical alert with me just in case it goes off. I am going through my list of everything that needs to be done before the delivery as we headed that way. We arrive at the hospital and we are waiting until we are seen. I am finally called in and Dr. Jones checks me over, as well as, all the results. I inform him that the headaches finally stopped a couple of months ago. I haven't had any memory lapse since I had the surgery. He is looking over the test scan repeatedly. I see him thinking to himself and not saying a word, which is driving me crazy. I make a coughing noise to draw his attention my way. He shakes his head slightly and realizes that he forgot I was in front of him.

**"Mr. Grey I am sorry for my rudeness. Your results have me baffled honestly. I have done too many to count of these operations and the results don't make sense. No matter how successful the operation may have gone, we can never completely remove everything as we would like. As I look at your results, everything is back to normal as if you never had this condition before. It doesn't make sense medically. The only way I can explain this, would be like as if someone just removed everything permanently and returned you as you were before. This is great news Christian. I still want you to make another following up in six months, unless you start having complications prior to your appointment. Congratulations on your cure, I just wish I could always have these results for all my patients. All I can say you must have one hell of a guardian angel." **Dr. Jones replies with a smile and we shake hands before I leave.

As I leave his office I can't remove this smile from my face. I make my follow up appointment and waiting for the receptionist to give me a date and time. She hands me a reminder card with the information for my next appointment. I notice another piece of paper underneath it. I look at it closely and it's her name and number. Is this bitch seriously hitting on me at my following up and as I am wearing a wedding band? I get so disgusted with all the sluts that have no respect for marriage. I look up with anger and disgust. As I am about to say something, Dr. Jones notices my angered expression.

**"Mr. Grey, is everything okay?"** Dr. Jones asks with concern.

**"Dr. Jones, I think you need to have a discussion with some of your employees that think this a pick up bar instead of a doctor's office." **I reply with annoyance and as I slam her information down in front of him.

He looks angry as well as he picks up the paper. He apologizes repeatedly and assures me this will never happen again. As I start walking out I hear the doctor asking his nurse to watch the front desk because he needs to speak to his wife in his office. I can only nod and curse internally thinking what the fuck? I see Taylor imitating my response with disgust and starts smirking knowing that only shit like this would happen to me.

**"Screw you Jason!"** I try sounding serious and upset, but failing horribly.

**"Sir ... I'm sorry ... did you say something?"** Taylor responds with a smirk and no longer can hold in his laughter and trying to cover it up as if he is coughing. We both end up walking back to the vehicle in laughter.

**(POV from different individuals)**  
**Delivery day...**

**(C POV)**  
I have been nervous as hell all this week, but knowing the day is today is nerve wrecking. We plan on having Ana transported through air at 6am. It is now 2 am and I am too nervous to sleep. I am holding Ana's hand as I tell her the schedule on what is happening. I weep as I explain my fears to her.

**"Baby ... I desperately need you her. I know you're not ready, but please come back to us when you are. I miss you so much. These months without hearing your voice are excruciating. I keep replaying one of your old messages on my phone so the twins and I can always here your voice. I also watch our DVD from our honeymoon every day. It has helped through these dark days without you. I miss your laughter and your smart mouth. Can you even believe I miss you rolling your eyes at me? Who would of thought? Not to worry baby ... I have recorded everything as our children have been growing. Ana, I hope deep down you can hear me talking to you and you plan on coming back. I need you Ana, more than you will ever know. I hope your mind somehow prepares you about our children and you welcome them and me with open arms. I love you Ana and you are nearly there. Stay strong for us and come back baby. Please come back..."**

**(Kate's POV)**

I am looking up at the ceiling thinking of everything at one time. Elliot and I are staying in Christian's and Ana's spare room. I am leaving with Christian early in the morning. The fear in me is unbearable. I have never been so scared in my life. These have been the hardest months with Ana remaining in a coma. Watching her everyday hoping that would be the day she would wake up has been heart breaking. How can life be so different in matters of seconds? How can people be so careless with driving under the influence? I just don't understand it!

The change in Christian is astounding and unbelievable at times. I honestly didn't like Christian until his condition was known. He was just so controlling and I always thought he mistreated Ana behind closed doors. I always felt he was abusive and with her unconditional love she had for him; she would hide it from everyone. He had changed dramatically since he got sick. His behavior towards Ana that he would always keep hidden was now in full view. I watched him without being noticeable and saw a man in love with his wife. The type of love they have for each other, I thought never existed. I have the most respect for him now. The respect for him only grew more when I saw that he changed his way of living, only working around her needs. You can tell he doesn't even miss it. The smallest thing he does for her is breath-taking at times.

I hold on to my husband as he is sleeping and hoping this boy is taking notes on how to spoil a wife the correct way. I smile to myself and kiss him lightly on the chest and I notice he starts getting excited down below. I laugh to myself not understanding how he can always be in the mood even in his sleep? Not that I mind what so ever. I decide to reach down and slide my hands on his firmness between his thighs. Touching him only sends me over the edge. I slide down and start exploring with my mouth. He is moaning and moving his hips as he sleeps. He is mumbling in his sleep making no sense. I start sucking harder and faster as I massage his testicles. He moans louder and he releases in my mouth and I clean him off with my tongue. I slide back up kissing him lightly oh his lips still having the taste of him on my lips. He moans again and whispers as he is sleeping ... "yummy." I try not laughing out loud, and now I start wondering about his crazy whore days. I am better off not knowing so I end up falling asleep smiling as I have my head on his chest.

**(Luke's POV)**  
It is now 3 am. I can't sleep so I am walking around making sure everything is secure. I notice Christian is still awake talking to Ana. Watching Ana these past few months in a coma makes me feel disappointed in myself every second more each time. I don't understand how I can recover from the accident and she couldn't? It isn't right to be able to go on with life with only a few scars, but she gets the scars and the possibility of never waking up.

I remembered the day I was released from the hospital I spoke with Taylor on the way to the apartment and I told him I was quitting as of today. I was only going for my personal things and I will then part ways. When Taylor suddenly swerved to the emergency lane and slam on his brakes was a shock to say the least. I thought he would have seen me leaving after the devastating outcome of the accident.

**"Are you fucking kidding me Luke?"** Taylor yells in frustration and hits the steering wheel in response.

"**I feel like a failure to my job ... to Ana."** I whisper without looking at him.

**"This wasn't your fault dammit! How many times do I have to tell you that?"** Taylor yells in frustration.

**"It was still my job to keep her protected and fucking failed! How do you think I feel when I see Ana in a damn coma and not knowing when or if she will ever wake up? We don't even know if she wakes up on her permanent damage that will come about. It's killing me Taylor." **I yell loudly and eventually put my hands in my face crying for Ana.

Taylor suddenly takes off his seat belt and gets out of the vehicle and walks to my side and opens the door. He reaches over unsnapping my seat belt as well.

**"Luke ... I can only imagine what you are going through. I know it's hard, I don't deny that, but it still isn't your fault. As your friend, I am making sure you don't make some stupid ass decision and walk away from this job ... or from her, regretting your decision later on and just feeling worse. If I was in your shoes, I would be doing exactly what you're doing, but I would also hope you would be setting me straight and not allowing me to make that mistake. I get it ... you want to leave now because she is damaged and isn't worth watching anymore. Shit Luke, you should have just told me that in the first place, damaged goods isn't for everybody."** Taylor responds and finishes off with a laugh and smirk.

Before I even consider what I am doing, I throw myself at Taylor throwing him on the pavement hard. I am throwing punch after punch for every disgusting word he has just said to me. I ignore the pain on my ankle and let my anger loose. I notice he isn't fighting back and allows my rage to take over. I notice the blood on his face and I suddenly stop rolling off of him and cry so hard it hurts. He sits up and pulls me up and holds me. He allows me to cry and then sits me in the vehicle after a while and just lets me grieve in silence.

**"Do I need to prove my point again that you belong here and nowhere else? If my words were true, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did. I see the pain in watching her in that condition, but your pain would be a hell lot worse if you didn't see her at all. Between you and me only, I see how much you care for her. You decide to remain quiet on expressing your love because she is already taken and decide to guard her with your own life because her happiness means more than anything. To go as far to say you're gay, just proves your feelings are even deeper than you are willing to admit. I know Christian loves her with everything he has in him, but I honestly think your love surpasses his at times. I don't know many or if any men who would do what you are doing. Do you think Christian would do this for her happiness? We both know the answer is hell no. Can you honestly tell me that after everything you have gone through just so you can have her in your life still; you want to walk away from her and never see her again?"** Taylor responds with concern.

**"No ... I couldn't survive mentally or physically without her in my life. I want to thank you Taylor. I am sorry about my attack earlier. I am sorry to say you may have some explaining to do with a black eye among several bruising as well. Oh shit! Gail is going to kill me now."** I respond in fear.

**"Don't worry Luke, I can handle everything. I think this look makes me look sexier and imagine the fun I can have taking advantage of the special treatment I may need with all the pain from the bruising." **Taylor laughs out loud.

**"Only you would think that way. Don't act as your in pain too much though; Gail may spit in my food to teach me a lesson for messing with her man."** I seriously reply.

Taylor ends up laughing harder and we now head off home again. I am debating of faking drowsiness when I get home. The women in that home are fearless at times.

**"Don't tell me you are going to be a little girl and fake your drowsy now?"** Taylor asks in humor and a smirk.

**"Hell yeah I am and you better back me up if I do."** I respond with no embarrassment from my fear.

He laughs at me again until we pull into the garage. I decide to go with my plan and take the easy route. I don't care that he is laughing at my fear. I can handle that any day. I can't handle what may happen when I piss off Gail. We go inside making sure I am ahead of him so she doesn't see Taylor yet. I hear the laughter behind me still. I am about to reach my room and dammit I'm out of luck as Gail sees me and gets excited seeing me home.

**"Luke it is so good seeing you home again ... I have been so worried for you. Would you like some lunch?"** Gail happily yells and hugs me as well.

**"Thank you Gail, but I am feeling drowsy with the pain medicine. I am going to go back to bed for a while. It is great seeing you again as well."** I respond tired trying to play the part as best as possible. I notice Taylor smirking in the background.

**"Of course Luke, but please call me if you need anything. Welcome home again." **Gail responds with only concern.

I smile back at her trying to lock myself in before she sees Taylor. I feel a little more protected knowing I am behind lock doors, but then I remember she has keys to every room. I start to panic and I push a chest blocking the door. I know I look ridiculous hiding from a woman, but like I said before she is fearless when she is angry.

I lay on my bed as the pain on my ankle is getting worse. I suddenly hear Gail scream out Taylor's name. I stay real quiet trying to hear what is going on. She keeps asking him what happen and he only laughs saying it's not important and just let it go. This goes on for a while and I am impressed that he hasn't sold me out yet. I had enough and I appreciate Taylor for covering for me, but enough is enough already. I move the chest back to its original place and open the door and I go towards their quarters, still ignoring the pain on my ankle. I see Taylor watching sports as Gail stands there clearly upset.

**"Please excuse my interruption."** I whisper suddenly.

**"Luke ... don't … I mean it! I have this covered**." Taylor stands angrily.

**"Gail, it was I who did this to him. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but it's hard to explain on how we handle things at times. We have no hard feelings with each other. It's a man thing I guess."** I confess feeling guilty.

**"Okay Luke I believe you. I'm not angry with you. The two of you just need limits or something. Why can't men just talk it out like us women? Go back to bed Luke, I notice you are standing more on your other leg, so get to bed."** Gail smirks and leaves the room.

**"Luke, I told you not to stress about it. You didn't have to tell her all that**." Taylor responds with a smirk.

**"I just felt bad making her upset with you. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks again Taylor." **I pat his back and back to my room.

That was an interesting homecoming to say the least. I least I wasn't around when he gave some kind of explanation to Christian. He never questioned me, so I have no clue on what he said so I let it go. I have been able to have some moments alone with her, not many since Christian rarely leaves. I cherish the times I did get; even I spent them holding her hand as I cry with grief. I'm glad that no one ever walked in as I broke down with grief. The way Kate acts with me now, gives me the suspension that she may have, but never brings it up.

I am so worried on how everything will work out once he knows Ana has healed from having the twins and allows her to fight on her own. I am glad he has it on her, I can't imagine losing Ana. Well she isn't mine to lose, but whatever... I'm lost in my thoughts as I watch the screens in the office. I hear a knock at the door and I slightly jump. I am shocked to see Christian standing there with a smirk from making me jump I assume.

**"How can I help you sir?"** I ask.

**"Can you please sit with Ana while go for a quick run with Taylor?"** Christian relies with stress and nerves written all over his face.

**"Of course I will Sir."** I state as I stand up from the desk.

I am aware that Christian must be extremely stressed that he needs to run in order to calm himself down. I feel so bad for him. Having to watch your wife lay there motionless day after day and knowing you will be become a father soon, but unknown if you will have to raise them along with your wife who may or may not wake up or as a single dad after she gives birth. I sit next to Ana without saying a word. I reach for her hand and even though I am not a religious man, I say a silent prayer for her. I hope everything will turn out for the best in the long run, but the chances seem hopeless at times.


	27. Chapter 27

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 27**

**(Christian's POV)**

I leave needing a quick run so I can clear my moment has finally arrived too quickly. I am so scared of doing this alone, well not completely alone. I don't understand with all the money one person can possible have, some things in life still cannot be fixed still. I miss everything about Ana to a point that it hurts just thinking about her.

I stop running having no clue where I am, only knowing that Taylor is behind me. I feel like a beaten man, having no control of anything with great importance. I sudden fall on my knees and cry like a child, not caring who sees me. Every tear running down my face represents the love and hurt that surrounds my broken heart. Is it possible to die of a broken heart, because every minute she stays in a coma, I feel like a piece of me dying? I feel Taylor holding me with the only support he can offer at this moment. I can hear him crying along with me, not knowing what is ahead of us. We finally get up not saying a word, but only give each other a small smile speaking more words with that alone.

I decide to go back home and spend my time with Ana. I am about to walk inside her room and I see Gail holding her hand and she silently cries. She is brushing her hair and talking to her about how much she misses her. She puts the brush down and lowers her head into her hands and sobs uncontrollably. The moment between them has me in tears, not knowing what to do. I feel as if someone is watching as I just stand here and I look to my right and I see Taylor looking at me with concern. I only nod for him to come over and maybe he will know what to do. He rushes over and sees Gail sobbing for her friend. He lightly squeezes my shoulder telling me that he will handle this and I leave them alone. Before I leave them alone, I see Taylor rush inside holding her as she sheds the tears for her dear friend. Taylor finds me in the living room and lets me know I can now go inside our room. I walk trying to put myself together and I stop again as I see Kate sitting with Ana. Does my love have any clue on how much she is loved? Kate walks out as I sit on the floor in the hallway staring at nothing. Kate wipes her tears, but with no use when the others follow. She slides next to me staring at the same nothing that I am. She takes a deep breathe trying to pull herself together and she squeezes my hand letting me know she is there with me every step of the way as my children come into this world and as we wait for Ana to return to us once again.

**"She is very proud of you Christian. She knows that you can handle anything that comes headed in your direction. You will do fine Christian. You have all of us supporting you, so don't you go thinking you can do this on your own, because we need to feel important as well."** Kate states with laughter and squeezes his hand one more time.

**"Thank you Kate. Ana has always told me that you are not only her best friend, but her sister. She told me one time that if I accepted her in my life that I had to accept you as well, there was no negotiating. I am glad that you are part of her life, as well as, my sister in law."** I say as I get up and helping her up as well. As she is about to walk away, I pull her into a hug giving my many thanks for everything.

As we hug each other giving the support we both need; Grace, Caddrick, Elliot, and Mia watch silently with tears running down there face. Grace signals for them to leave before they are noticed. The time has come to fly Ana to the hospital for the birth of our children. Taylor and Gail are double checking everything, making sure everything that is needed is loaded up. My mom flies with Ana. The rest of us follow in our vehicles. Taylor has pulled off keeping the birth of our children under wraps still. With a generous amount of a donation to the hospital, I was able to have anyone working near Ana sign a NDA. I actually finished the several floors that was still under construction, as well as, had it ready in working order and was able to have that floor to ourselves with no other patients or employees that were not willing to have a back ground check or sign the NDA. I hired a dozen of additional security and a few more that only very few knew that they were security. When it came to Ana and our children, I was not taking any chances on their safety.

Kate and I sit in our scrubs as we watch everyone double checking everything that may be needed. I am beyond scared at this moment. I wish I would suddenly wake up from realizing this was just a nightmare. I want to be by Ana's side, but they asked us to stay out of the way until notified, so they can prepare everything. I feel a squeeze on my hand and it snaps me out of being lost in my own thoughts. I look down and I see Kate holding on for dear life with tears in her eyes. I don't think she even realizes that she is squeezing my hand tightly that it is starting to hurt. I cough trying to get her attention, but she is so lost in her own thoughts that I decide just to let her hold my hand and be her silent support system. The nurse calls out to us that it is now time for the delivery of our children. We both get up and Kate looks down at our hands and she finally realizes what she has been doing. She let's go and wipes away her tears and is about to start apologizing.

**"No Kate, don't apologize, I'm glad I can be there to support you as well."** Christian whispers in understanding.

Kate takes a deep breath and only nods still unable to speak without breaking down. We are now standing by Ana each one of us holding her hand. I whisper my love for her and lightly kiss her lips. Kate leans down and whispers something in her ear and kisses her cheek. We look at each other and we both know that it is time to stay strong for Ana. Dr. Greene informs us that she is now going to start the delivery. As Dr. Greene is starting to work on Ana I keep on hoping that everything goes as planned. I can feel as Dr. Greene is reaching for our first child and I hold on Ana's hand whispering everything that is happening. I suddenly hear a cry and Dr. Greene announces that we now have a son. I am crying from happiness, as well as, sadness. I see the nurses take our son to get him checked. I get lost in watching my son being worked on, I hear my daughter now crying. Watching both our children makes me realize on the miracles that we both now have. I whisper into Ana's ear that our children are beautiful just like her. Kate is crying and kisses Ana on her cheek and tells her she did a great job.

Suddenly, I hear Dr. Greene ordering assistance. The extra nurses rush towards us and start working on Ana. I suddenly hear Ana's life line on the machine go flat. I am too shocked to even process on what the hell is going on. I start yelling on what is happening and two nurses escort both of us out. I am trying to fight my way in and I just lose it. I feel a strong set of arms around me trying to control my outburst. I hear someone telling me something but it's no use with me in the state. I feel so sleepy suddenly and I know that I have been injected with sedation and everything turns black as I call out for Ana.


	28. Chapter 28

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

** Oops... sorry about the confusion...this is the correct chapter... enjoy.**

**Chapter 28**

**(Christian's POV)**

I hear whispering and I try to open my eyes, but I find it too hard. Slowly I start opening my eyes and I see my mom and dad by my bed. They notice me waking up and each one holds my hand.

**"What happen ... Why am I on this bed?"** I ask with confusion and I realize what just happen.

**"Ana ... Please tell me, how is Ana doing?"** I plead with my parents.

**"Christian, Ana is stable. Unfortunately Ana went into cardiac arrest but they revived her back. She still isn't out of danger, but she is stable." My mom responds with caution. **

I can only nod in understanding as I cry from happiness that Ana is still with us. I inform my parents that I want to see all three of them now. My dad helps me up when I refuse a wheel chair. We walk to the nursery, which only hold our children. I cannot believe I see a miniature of myself and Ana. The nurse has me sit on the rocking chair and hands me my son first and hands me my daughter on the other side. I can't stop crying or smiling as I hold both my children for the very first time.

I her a camera go off and I look up and about to start ordering the camera to be destroyed, until I see it's my mom taking the picture with tears in her eyes. I can only nod and laugh at her. I need to see Ana now and my parents notice my sudden sorrow look. My mom picks up my daughter and my father picks up my son. I give our children a light kiss and ask my mom to have them closer to Ana soon.

I hate leaving them behind, but I need to see my wife. I take off towards Ana and I feel Taylor following me and I look back, I notice three securities staying with our children. I get to Ana's room and I see Sawyer standing by the door inside her room. He nods to me and walks outside and stays by the door. Ana still looks pale, but she looks so much better. I describe on how the babies look and they will be here soon. I hold her hand as I tell her how much I love her. Dr. Greene comes inside Ana's room and informs me on Ana's condition. The thought of losing Ana is going to drive me crazy, so I have to stop myself before I drive myself crazy. I decide to just sit here with Ana and lay my head down next to her and just let myself sleep for a while enjoying my moment with her.

**(Ana's POV)**

Going back and forth into the darkness, has been the most frustrating feeling ever. I remember the accident one minute and another minute it confuses the hell out of me. I know I must be either dead or in a coma, but I am not sure which. I find myself walking aimlessly all the time trying to find a way out or wishing this madness would just stop. I miss everyone so much, but I miss Christian the most. I need to know how he is doing especially that he is just got out of the surgery. I need to be there for him, he needs that constant reassurance that he is never alone. I find myself crying from loneliness, fear, and every emotion you can think of. I hear voices, but they are so far away I cannot comprehend any of it. I start concentrating on the voices and I finally hear many different voices that don't sound familiar. I can only hear bits and pieces, so none of it is making any sense. I hear someone yelling above everyone else and asking for a sonogram machine because he now hears a baby's heart beat and I can no longer hear anything as I freeze up with this unaccepted news.

I wake up in a daze and recalling on the news I just heard in the background. How can that be even possible? I kept up with my shots faithfully. I start to panic as I think of Christian's reaction. He has enough to deal with as it is. I am more than sure that this unexpected news is not going to go well with Christian. Oh My God … what if he decides this is too much and decides to leave me? I start sobbing uncontrollably not knowing what to do. I don't know how long I was out this time, but this time it feels so much longer. I concentrate again and I hear his voice. I can hear Christian talking to me. He is talking about everyday stuff and I hear him crying as he begs for me to wake up. I yell out so loud hoping he will hear me. With no avail, he continues on talking and begging. I can now hear him telling me that I am doing so well staying strong for our child. He assures me that our child is a miracle in the making, especially that there was no harm done to our child. I can only cry from happiness.

I wake up again and this time I hear Luke's voice. He sounds so sad that I want to console him. I know he is feeling guilty knowing I got hurt. I hear him begging me to stay strong and to wake up. I wish I knew how. As I now hear him talking to Christian, something sounds funny with his voice, as if he is hiding his emotions. I think I am reading more into it and darkness takes over once again. I need to get the hell out of here. How am I supposed to figure that out on my own? I need to be with Christian as I now know that I am carrying our child. As I think, maybe I am staying this way for a reason. Maybe my mind knows that I am not mentally prepared to wake up or maybe I am just here to carry our child and then I will be released. I have no clue and I find myself getting more frustrated.

Lately I have been getting the feeling that I am no longer alone, but no matter how hard I try; I cannot see anyone there. This feeling doesn't scare me, but I don't honestly know what to make of it. Some time has passed that I haven't heard much coming from my room. I am starting to get scared thinking I am now really dead. My mind just breaks open one day and I fall to my knees crying nonstop. I can feel my body and mind giving up and I can't fight against it anymore. This is just too hard to deal with alone. I have my face covered with my hands and decide I can't do this anymore. I need to let go, I have tried all I can and I don't know how to get out of this. I want our child more than anything, but the madness is just too much to deal with. I suddenly feel a hand rubbing the back of my back trying to console me. I snap my head up and push myself back from the fear on not knowing who just touched me. I only stare in confusion not knowing if I have finally gone crazy. The person in front of me only stares with concern and regret.

**"Ana, please listen to what I have to say to you. We don't have much time. I can feel you disappearing slowly and I can't slow it down much longer."** The image in front of me pleads

**"Are you who I think you are? How is this even possible? Does this mean I am dead?"** I ask in fear.

**"No Ana you are not dead, but your fight is getting weak and your time is near if you don't fight stronger and find a way to get you out of here."** Ella pleads again.

**"I don't understand any of this. How and why are you helping me? This isn't making any sense."** I cry in confusion.

**"I am helping you because you helped my son on all the wrong I have ever done when it came to him. I can't go back and fix my mistakes, but I am doing everything possible now. Christian needs you more than anything right now. Honestly I don't know if this will even work for you to go back to him, but we need to first keep you strong for your baby. If Christian loses you and your child, he will not survive this heartbreak, no matter how hard he tries. Christian will give up on life and I refuse to see him give up on life. I have to be honest with you Ana, this may work in his favor only, meaning I can only help save your baby and you may not ever see that day."** Ella pleads with tears.

**"Ella, the only thing I care for at this moment is Christian and our child. I refuse to let Christian give up on life. Please help me save my child and husband; I can careless about myself at this point. They are what is important, not me."** I beg as tears fall down my face.

Ella and I constantly looking for anything, but we just take it one step at a time and never lose hope. Hope is the only thing keeping my fight going and I do not intend to let go of it. Ella tells me everything about Christian, before they started leaving that hard life. She later describes his hard life and wishes she could turn back the clock. I see the love in her voice as she speaks of Christian. She informs me of her time with Christian as he was slipping away and the love she felt from him was the best feeling she has ever felt. I cry from happiness and I am so happy that he was able to have that moment. She tries explaining on how she wasn't the one who saved him. I don't understand how I saved him the way she describes and she said it is the hardest thing to explain. One day I will understand and finally understand.

I feel that things are changing and I am getting so confused on what is happening. I think I am no longer at the hospital. I have to concentrate really hard and I hear Grace talking to Christian. I think she is giving him instructions. If I am hearing correctly and if I know my husband, I think he has moved me back home. I can only smile at the thought on how far he has gone. Ella keeps reminding me that everything is going smoothly and the baby is doing fine. We both laugh at times on how much Christian over does things at times. I get use to our daily talks and I think he finally realizes that I am doing everything possible to stay strong for our children. I was beyond freaked out when I found out we were having twins. Knowing Kate has my back no matter what is a blessing in disguise. I am so happy on how good they now get along with each other. I can hear them egging each other at times and I know it is to lighten up the mood. The best part of my day is when Christian gives me a sponge bath every morning and night. I still can't believe he would do that for me, but then again … it does not surprise me. I can only imagine and hoping on what he is doing at that moment. I start blushing as I remember that his mom is beside me. She squeezes my shoulder and tells me little things like this is keeping me strong.

The many nights Christian breaks down are heart-breaking. I want to just hold him and tell him to be strong. I can tell he is trying so hard to stay strong, but by the end of the day, it is just too much for him. I love how he plays my voice message on his phone to the baby. I don't know if he does it more for them or for himself. I started to notice that he now works in the same room and rarely leave, probably hoping that day will be the day I finally wake up. Ella has to constantly hold me in order to keep me strong, she has to remind me not to give up. I have to stay strong. She reminds me that he needs a break down at times, but I just need to embrace it and not give up. We both see Christian fighting to stay strong, so that keeps me fighting. Part of me wants to know now how the outcome will turn out, but the other part is scared to hear the answer. I remember telling Ella, the only important thing is Christian and our children being okay and I still feel that way. It saddens me not holding my children at least once, but I remind myself I hold them every day as they grown inside me. I am surprised when I start feeling them kick around. I am so excited that I am getting this experience in my pregnancy.

Ella lets me know the time has come for our children to come into this world. I am surprised that I am not scared but relieved that Christian will no longer be alone. Ella honestly has no clue on my future. I can see the hurt in her eyes, but I tell her that our only concern at this moment is them and that alone makes me happy. I ask her if I would remember any of this if for some miracle I woke up and she said she wasn't sure, but believed that if my mind knew I could handle this, maybe I would. I like that thought. Ella holds my hand as I feel my son being pulled from me. It saddens me, but excites me the same time. The love I hear in Christian's voice makes this moment perfect. I can hear my son cry and then suddenly I hear my daughter crying. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Ella suddenly holds my hand tighter, as if she is holding on for dear life. I look up at her and I see fear only and then she yells for me to keep on fighting, not to let go… no matter what! I can feel her hold on me letting go and we both are trying with everything not to let go of each other. I cannot feel her touch anymore or hear anyone's voice anymore. I am panicking and I don't know what to do. I start believing this is my time and I actually am not afraid any longer. As I always said before, I love Christian and I would easily give up my life in order to save his. I don't give up my fight and I can only hope and embrace what is meant for me now. Everything starts going dark once again and I whisper my love to Christian and my children and I can only smile as I think of them.


	29. Chapter 29

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 29**

**(Christian's POV)**

Today is the day our children Neveah Grace and Jayden Raymond Grey finally get to go home. It is bitter sweet to say the least. I was arranging for Ana to be transported back home when my mother had to explain with Ana's condition being unstable, she was better off staying at the hospital. The first time we lost Ana was two days after our children's birth. I had to leave for a couple of hours. I tried doing as much as I could over the phone, but something's could not be done in that manner. It killed me leaving my wife and kids. I made Taylor and Sawyer stay with them and I went alone. I had so much going through my mind at one time. I needed to ask Ros about a certain client and I noticed I forgot my phone. Dammit! I decide to call Taylor when I get to my office. I see Ros as I walk in the building getting straight to business. We end up going to the file room as we go through the files needed for the merger. We get everything prepared and I don't need to go to my office and I leave. As I about to get into my car so I can get back to my family, I hear someone calling my name. I look back and sigh in frustration.

**"What a pleasant surprise to bump into you Christian." **Elena responds with a smile.

**"Elena, I don't have time to chat. I need to go back to the hospital." **I reply without emotion.

**"I haven't seen you in ages and this is how you treat your friends?" **Elena asks as if she is really hurt.

**"Sorry, but I don't have the time." **I respond trying to leave.

**"Dammit Christine, is it going to hurt you to spend a few minutes with an old friend?" **Elena responds with anger.****

**"I'm Sorry … but I only can talk for few minutes and I have to go." **I tell her with frustration.

We go across the street for a glass of wine and she informs me of her life as if I really give a damn. She keeps asking on how I am really doing and tries to get some kind of information. I used to trust her with anything, but since Ana opened my eyes, it has never been the same.

**"Dammit Christian, what the hell has she done to you? Ever since you met her, you have changed for the worse. Don't you see this is your ticket out of that hell hole? Stop letting her and those kids of hers ruin your life. Enough is enough already! I have the perfect sub for you and ready to be at service even now!"** Elena speaks firmly as she reaches for my arm.

**"I am going to say this once and for your own well-being, I would listen clearly. Ana has not ruined me; she has made me into a better person. For your information, my home is my heaven, not a hell hole. What I have now, people can only dream about. If you ever speak about OUR children like that again, I will destroy you in a day! You will have nothing left in this world. You can take that sub and stick her up your ass for all I care. I love my wife with all that I am. No one can ever replace her or never will. There is only one woman for me and that is Ana! This will be the last time I will ever speak to you, if you need to talk about business call Ross for now on. If I see you near me or my family, I will destroy you! Elena, don't fucking test me, because when it comes to my family I will do anything to protect them. By the fucking way, only my wife and family and can touch me!" **I speak with hatred as I glare at her. I get up and walk out rushing back to my family.

As I walk inside the hospital I see Taylor running towards me upset and concerned.**  
**

**"I have been trying to call you for over an hour." **Taylor yells in frustration.

**"I forgot my phone. What's wrong Taylor?" **I ask in fear.****

**"Kate was sitting with Ana and all of a sudden she went into cardiac arrest again. They brought her back, but Mrs. Grey wants to speak to you." **Taylor replies with only concern.

I fall to my knees as Taylor tells me about Ana. I curse myself for leaving and wasting my time on talking to that bitch Elena. I feel as if everything is against us, just waiting for us to fail. Taylor keeps repeating that Ana is fine, but my mind can't bear any more traumatic moments in my life. I just want to grab Ana and our children and just disappear and have a normal life. I finally get up with Taylor's help and I rush to Ana as I see her. I hold her hand as I keep telling her not to give up. She needs to come back.

**"Dammit Ana, just come back already! I need you baby. I fucking need you."** I call out as I cry with just wanting my wife back.

As I snap back into the present time, I feel the anger building up. I can't leave without her! I refuse to leave Ana here without family. After an hour with my mother speaking to me in both her mother and doctor mode, I agree. How am I supposed to manage my time being in two places at one time? The pressure of being in control of everything that surrounds me is too much at times. For the first time in my life, I didn't want it. I want someone to take care of everything and just tell me want needs to be done. I need that person to be Ana.

I don't know why Ana is responding this way, shit the doctors don't even know why. It seems as if she is being pulled away or letting go. I refuse to allow her to give up. The Ana I know and love is too hard headed to give up and if takes us constantly to remind her of that, well then so be it! Before I leave, I have a discussion with the whole family. Everyone has shown up, my dad is running late, but I understand, he was in court. I can tell everyone looks worried on why I would call them here. A thought suddenly hits me; do they think I am letting Ana go? I have to push that thought aside, before anger takes control.

I start to explain that we are being released today and I see the happiness written all over there face, except for the ones knowing where I am going with this. I sadly tell them that with the advice from her doctors; Ana will be staying in the hospital until she becomes stable again. My heart shatters once again with the look of disappointment, but not from my actions, only of Ana's sudden condition. I tell them I need everyone's help at this time. I have never seen so many people look speechless at one time. I guess they would have never thought I would come out and ask for their help.

After the shock wears off, I continue explaining. I tell them that with having Neveah and Jayden to look after now, I still want Ana to always have someone with her at all times. I am asking if everyone can help me organize a schedule so we can make sure she is always around family. Without explaining more, everyone is nodding in agreement with a smile on their face. I ask them to please keep encouraging her to not let go. By the look on everyone's faces, I assume they already do. I ask them to please look at the scheduled times for this week and fill out what is best for them. I will send everyone a copy once it is complete. I thank them and before I go back to Ana I look up at them with tears in my eyes.

**"Thank you for being the best family anyone could ask for."** I sincerely say.

After being attacked with so many hugs that can last a lifetime, I go back to Ana feeling better and the hope I feel encourages me to stay strong for my family. After many debates on who is staying first, they decided to pick a name that was put in a cup. My family can be just as bad as myself at times. No wonder we are made for each other. Kate can only smile as she is the lucky one. I see Mia pouting and I can only roll my eyes, but the love I have for my family intensifies to a point that would make Dr. Flynn proud.

I refuse to break down before I leave and just lay down with her as our children lay between us. It is a perfect moment for us. I keep up my discussion with her and explain what was happening and how she would never be left alone. Watching our children just cuddle between us wide awake is a moment I will cherish for life. I put Ana's pinky in Neveah's hand and the way she held her mother's pinky was priceless. It felt like she was giving her the support her mother needed. I held onto Jayden's picky as I watched all of them. Suddenly without warning our children started sucking on our pinky as if they were feeding. The tears from happiness wouldn't stop and I was grateful on the best family a man can hope for. I wanted to remain in this moment forever. All the grief and fear that I constantly felt was gone. I feel the hope we all have for Ana surrounding us and it brings a new light into my life. I hear my children making baby noises and I wake up alarmed that I fell asleep without even realizing it. As I open my eyes, I am in shock as I see the most beautiful blue eyes looking at me with the most beautiful smile.

**"Ana ..." **I can only whisper.


	30. Chapter 30

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 30**

**(Christian's POV)**

**"Ana ..." **I can only whisper.

**"Please tell me you are really awake, that this isn't just a dream." ** I plead to her.

****

"Christian, I'm the one that feels like I'm dreaming. I have missed you so much." Ana whispers with tears running down her face.

I reach for her arm since Nevaeh is still holding on her picky. I close my eyes as the tears roll down my face.

**"Ana, I have missed you so much. I have been so scared that you would never come back. I love you baby."** I whisper with tears still falling.

****

"I have missed you too. My mind just wasn't ready I guess. I love you just as much. So I'm assuming these are our children or do you have something you need to tell me." Ana smirks with a giggle.

**"You don't know how much I have missed that giggle. But yes, these are our children."** I answer with love.

**"So I'm assuming this beauty is Neveah and that handsome one is Jayden?"** Ana beams with happiness.

**"Yes, you are cor... wait ... what ... how did you even know their names or why aren't you freaking out that we now have twins."** Christian asks in disbelief.

**"This may sound unreal, but I was fortunate to hear everyone most of the time and the best part I felt our children growing and experiencing every blessing that occurred. Christian, you did perfectly as I was unable to help you. You made me proud and happy as to have you in my life."** Ana responds with love.

**"Ana you are the strong one. I had our family to help me through the process, never leaving me to deal with all this alone. You on the other hand ... you had no one." **I whisper feeling broken.

**"Christian ... I wasn't alone. I had someone by my side encouraging me to never give up. Without that person, I don't think I would be here talking to you with our children in between us."** Ana responds with a smile.

****

"Who was encouraging you throughout this?" I ask confused.

**"I rather not say, but in time I will tell you. I just want to enjoy our happy moment."** Ana responds with concern.

**"Ana ... I want to know who you are talking about. I just want to know if the person helped you, was the one who helped me."** I respond with uncertainty if this could really be happening.

I watch Ana kiss Neveah's hand before removing her finger. She reaches out to my face and looks at me with nothing but love. I can only watch her as if I am frozen in this spot.

**"She told me to tell you she loves you and even though she helped you out from the darkness you were stuck in, she misses you dearly."** Ana responds with a smile and with tears falling from her eyes.

I can only nod in acknowledgment and the tears of happiness fall from my eyes. The feeling of knowing my birth mother helping me the only way she could, opens my heart to only forgiveness and love for her. I can feel every dark emotion hidden deep; disappearing completely.

Ana and I our lost just looking into each other's eyes and holding our children's hand. Suddenly we both hear a commotion on the other side of the door. Everyone is speaking to each other at one time about having to draw a name again. Ana looks at me with fear and I can only nod as I smile.

**"It's not fair Kate! Why should you go first?"** Mia and Elliot whine at the same time.

**"I think since I'm the oldest ... I should go first."** Carrick responds.

**"I think I should since I'm her father and I know what is best for her, I should go first."** Ray calls out. He only gets dirty looks and everyone goes back into debating on drawing names again.

**"I was the one who won, so that is why!"** Kate responds with a smirk.

The door suddenly swings open and I see my mother and Taylor watching everyone. My mother looks upset on their childish behavior. Everyone looks down trying not to have eye contact. Ana and I look at each other trying not to laugh out loud. I still can't believe they haven't once look in our direction. Suddenly as to get everyone's attention, both our children start making the cutest baby noises. Everyone suddenly quiets down and looks towards our direction. The look of surprise on everyone's faces is priceless.

**"You haven't talk to me in ages and this is the response I get?"** Ana responds with laughter.

Watching everyone embracing and talking to Ana as I now sit on the chair is one the best moments in my life. The tears from happiness that are falling from everyone's face is picture perfect. Ana refused anyone to leave as she is being examined. Ana continues talking with everyone, as if nothing ever happened. We keep glancing at each other, but we allow everyone the same moment. Her father holds on to her hand, never letting go. Everyone is taking turns holding our children at the same time. I notice Taylor coming inside with Sawyer and Gail. Gail runs to Ana as a mother would to her daughter and embraces her with only love. They hold each other dearly. The special relationship they both hold for each other is obvious to everyone. Sadly I never paid attention to the special bond that they always had until now. Ana knowing me so well, she glances at me and smiles at me. I notice Taylor and Sawyer leaving the room quietly. My mom sits next to me and watches everyone as she holds my hand. We both notice Ana fighting her exhaustion as she speaks to everyone. My mom squeezes my hand and starts' telling everyone that Ana needs her rest for now. As the room finally quiets down and we are left alone with our children who finally fall asleep. We both have that look for each other, but we both know that now is not the time for that. I start fixing her pillows and she suddenly pulls on my neck in order to lower me to her level. She kisses me with urgency and pulls me in closer. We kiss each other deeply, making up for the months that have passed. I suddenly feel her hand rubbing against the hardness between my thighs, making me groan with need. I know I should tell her to stop, but I can't or should I say I won't.

**"An ... Ana ... a nurse can walk in any time. We have to … to ... wait. Awaaaa ... Fuck ... don't stop ... I mean stop ... Awaaa ... Fuck it ... don't stop please."** I call out with need.

Ana start rubbing me harder as my pants are now unzipped. When did she do that? I'm sucking lightly on her neck and ear as she continues. I kiss her deeply again as I feel myself release. I lift my head up as I shut my eyes, trying to remain quiet. Ana suddenly bites down on my neck and pulls my hair hard intensifying my organism. As I try to calm down, I look at Ana who only innocently smiles at me.

****

"Mrs. Grey, what I am going to do with you?" Still trying to control by breathing, I question with a smirk.

**"Just love me forever."** Ana says with a smile.

**"Mrs. Grey ... my love for you only grows more every second. I'm sure I can do more than that."** I tell her as I lightly kiss her lips.

**"As much as I want and need you right now, I will remind you when we are out of here with no interruptions."** Ana responds with need.

**"Mrs. Grey, you will not have to remind me. Go to sleep baby. Hopefully we can go home tomorrow."** I state as I kiss her lightly on the lips.

**"Yes sir! But only if you lay down with me."** Ana pleads with a smile.

**"It's my pleasure Mrs. Grey."** I whisper ignoring the hardness getting firmer as she responds with sir.

We fell asleep in each others arms, I ignore and can care less with the annoying glances I get when the nurses check up on her throughout the night.


	31. Chapter 31

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, SO PLEASE FORGIVE THE LONG DELAY.**

**Chapter 31**

**(Ana's POV)**

I can't believe two weeks has already passed by. I laugh to myself as I remember Christian fighting until he got his way that I would have the best doctors available at home 24/7. He refused to leave without me and I can only love him more for that. What Christian wants ... Christian gets... Well, most of the time. Everyone is astonished that I don't have any permanent brain damage. I can see few of the scars from the accident, but I only remind myself that I still have my life. I still have physical therapy for the broken bones, but that shouldn't be for too long. Having to wait for any physical encounters with Christian due to the delivery of our beautiful children is probably the hardest and most frustrating. Christian has been the best husband possible. The way he takes charge of the twins when it comes to feeding and changing is so sexy to watch. At first he wanted me to only rest and not does anything, but after my breakdown thinking he thought I wasn't capable of taking care of our children and crying for nearly two hours locked in our restroom, Christian now shares those duties. He told Taylor to call his mom as he was holding two hungry babies that were crying from having to wait and a crying wife that wouldn't unlock the door. Gail and Taylor took Neveah and Jayden so they could feed them, as Christian sat by the door pleading for me to open the door so he could apologize for being insensitive. I finally opened the door only when his mother showed up and allowed me to cry on her shoulder. My emotions were going in every direction. Hell, they were starting to piss me off already. When I finally left the restroom feeling like myself again, I saw Christian sound asleep on the rocking chair as our children slept in their bassinet. Not wanting to wake him up, I left the room silently making myself a cup of tea. Insomnia was now hitting me at full force that I was only getting a couple of hours of sleep a day. I am assuming my body and mind are sick of sleeping now. I go to my library and grab a book to read. As I read on my chaise lounge, I watch the time preparing for when next feeding time should be coming up. I get up and prepare their bottles and go into the room. Christine is still asleep, so I put a blanket over him. I see Neveah and Jayden just looking around. I pick them up and start feeding them. I finish up changing their diapers and watch them as they just look around without a care in the world. I feel as if someone is watching me, so I look up and see my husband smiling as he watches us. He gets up and slowly walks towards me. He lies down so our children are between us and only looks at me without saying a word. We hold our children's pinky again and the look of pure love radiates the room. I watch Christian fall asleep and I enjoy the view as my family sleep happily in front of me. I finally got two hours of sleep, as I feel the time has come up again for our daily routine to start again. I am able to get up without waking Christian to make their bottles again. I see Christian waking up and about to get up to prepare their bottles, but sees that I already beat him. We change their diapers and start feeding them. I can see the worry in his eyes, but not saying anything. I finally convince him to tell me, and he is concerned that I am not sleeping enough. He knows that I don't tell him the correct hours of sleep I get. I don't want to ask for sleeping pills, because with the baby's schedule, I wouldn't be able to help. Now I know that I have to pretend at least to be sleeping to ease his worry. One night as I sat up reading, I decided to get a cup of tea. As I walk in the kitchen, not paying attention, I suddenly bump into somebody almost knocking me down. They reach for my arms preventing me to fall in the process. I look up stunned and I watch Luke watching me concern. He keeps apologizing, but I insist he stops that I was the one not paying attention. Luke starts walking out of the kitchen and I call out to him, making him look back at me.

**"Luke, are you upset with me?" **I whisper.

**"What? Why would you think I was upset with you? I'm not mad at you by the way." ** Luke reassures me.

****

"I've notice you avoiding me now. I notice that Taylor drives me around now. If I upset you for any reason, I'm so sorry." I whisper with tears.

****

"Ana, you haven't upset me. I just thought you would feel safer with Taylor driving you around." Luke states with regret.

****

"Luke I don't blame you for the accident. Don't you know by now, that I will always trust you with my life? Please stop blaming yourself and stop avoiding me dammit!" Ana states firmly as she smirks only at him.

**"Okay Ana and sorry for avoiding you. Are you still having trouble sleeping?"** Luke asks with concern.

****

"Yeah, but it's getting better." I say without looking at him.

**"Do you mind if I ask how your therapy is coming along?" **Luke asks as if he is worried about me or guilt.

**"It's getting easier now, not as painful. What about you?" **I ask trying to hide the fact that I am admitting to only some of the pain I am suffering through throughout the day.

**"It's pretty much as it was before the accident, just achy at times." **Luke says as he looks at me as if he knows better.

**"Try getting some sleep Ana, you don't want to wear yourself out by not allowing your body to heal properly. What time is your therapy tomorrow?" **Luke asks with sadness in his eyes.

**"I have to be there at one. Thank you for your concern Luke, but it isn't necessary. I am fine. I will see you later." **I say with a small smile.

I go back to my office and finish reading the last few chapters before it's time to feed the babies. I look back towards Luke and I notice he looks away quickly as he watches me go to my office. I nod and laugh at him, knowing he is worries too much at times. I finally get three hours of sleep after I fed the twins again. I know Christian thinks I am doing too much, but I have missed too much as I was in a coma and it's his turn to rest. I won't tell him that of course. Gail is kind enough to accompany us to my and he was surprised that Luke was driving me therapy was sort of brutal today. For some reason my right leg was not healing as well as the other leg. Karl my therapist could tell how much I was struggling.

**"Ana, when did your right leg start getting worse?"** Karl asks as he checks on my leg.

**"The right leg has never really healed, as well as my left, but last week I notice the pain is getting worse. The pain is making it hard to walk and affecting my sleep. Why do you think this is happening now? **I ask with fear.

**"Let's go upstairs and get some test done."** Karl says with a smile.

We go upstairs and he has me do several tests. Sure enough with my luck, we bumped into Grace.

**"Ana dear, what are you doing here today? I thought you only had therapy?" **Grace asks with a smile but concern written all over her face.

**"Hi Grace, Ana needed a few more test after all."** Karl says with a smile before I was able to say a word.

**"Oh, okay… Where are my grand babies Ana?" **Grace asks with a smile, trying to hide her concern.

**"They are with Gail and Luke in the waiting room. I couldn't bear to leave them."** I answer with a small smile.

**"Give me a few minutes Ana and we can go through the results. You can wait in the waiting room and I will call you when I get the results."** Karl says with a smile.

**"Thank you Karl, I appreciate on getting everything getting done today and at the last minute."** I say with a smile.

As I watch Karl walk away, I turn to Grace with a small smile already knowing she wants to talk.

**"What's going on Ana?"** Gail asks with worry as we take a seat in the hallway.

**"My right leg is not healing properly like my left leg. It was getting better, not like the other side, but it started acting up last week. The pain is becoming unbearable now."** I reply with a sigh.

**"Ana, why didn't you tell me darling? Does Christian know?" **Grace asks with a sad smile.

**"I remember Karl telling me that it may be painful at times, due to the therapy, so I thought this was expected. Once I notice the pain getting worse, I informed Karl at once. Does Christian know … not yet? I feel like such a burden at times Grace, he has gone through so much already because of me. Just when we get back to normal, sure enough, something goes wrong. I am so scared of him getting tired of having to take of me all the time."** I admit honestly with tears.

**"Ana, please don't you dare think yourself as a burden? You need to remember, this is not your fault and unfortunately some injures don't heal right the first time. I am glad you told Karl right way. I thought I had seen you walking as if you were in pain last week. Do you mind if I stay with you while they go through the results?" **Grace asks with a smile**.**

**"I was hoping you would. Thank you Grace … for everything." **I say as I hug her.

**"No need to thank me, but let's go so I can hold my grand babies. It's been ages since I held them."** Grace says along with laughter.

**"Ages? Everyone came by yesterday claiming that had forgotten something. Yet, not once did I see any of you look for their lost article. My favorite of course was Elliot's … his cell phone. Did he not even realize that he was on the phone when he told us that?"** I say as laugh out loud.

**"I love my son, but the way he doesn't think at times, will make you go crazy." **Grace says as she laughs out loud nodding her head.

Grace is now holding Neveah and Jayden at the same time. I inform Luke that we are waiting on some results. He nods in understanding, but I notice the worry in his eyes. I was able to feed them before my results came in. As I think about emailing Christian I hear Karl calling my name.

**"Ana … we can go my office."** Karl says with a small smile that does not reach his eyes.

I put on my fake smile ignoring the worried look from all three of them, as well as, the pain as I follow him to his office holding Grace's hand. I take a quick look back at my babies and I notice Luke answers his cell at that moment.


	32. Chapter 32

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY; I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, SO PLEASE FORGIVE THE LONG DELAY.**

**Chapter 32**

**(Christian's POV)**

As I look out the window on the way to back to work from a meeting, I cannot stop worrying about Ana. That woman can be so hard-headed at times. I know she hasn't been sleeping very well. Why can't she see that I only want to help her with our children and everything else? With having the twins out there as well, I find my stress level rising.

**"Sawyer, are you going back home now?"** I ask in my usual clipped voice.

****

"Sir, we are still at her appointment." Luke replies.

****

"Still, will have Ana call me when she is on her way home. Did she have time to feed the babies?" I ask with concern.

****

"Yes sir. She bumped into your mother and she is now with her as they go through some results." Luke replies again.

****

"What results? Shit ... just have Ana call me on the way home." I quickly say as I answer the call from Ros now.

**"Grey." **I quickly say.

****

"The merger is not going as planned. They are some stubborn son of a bitch. It's the same shit with them. What do you want me to do? I did everything you told me, they are not negotiating." Ros explains in frustration.

**"Fuck! I will handle it; I am just going to have to go down there myself. I will get with you once I get the details together."** I say with frustration as well.

**"Christian! Are you seriously going to go overseas when your wife just got out of a coma and you have newborns at home? Let's not forget she had a C-section as well!" **Ros yells out in anger.

****

"What the hell Ros?" I yell out with anger as she questions what I'm planning.

****

"Don't fucking what the hell me! I have supported all your bullshit thrown my way, but when I see you worry more about a merger than your family, I am willing to get fired for it. I saw you suffer as Ana was in a coma, don't forget how short life is, just because you past a bump in life. Let me make this clear than ... if you go ... I quit! Have Welch notify me when you make your decision. Christian, you have to fucking remember you have a family now ... remember that when you make big decision like that." Ros yells out and hangs up.

What the hell was that? Did she think, I was selfish on not thinking about my family first? I feel my inner self nodding its head at me in pure disappointment. Dammit ... I just did, what the hell is wrong with me, how could I be so heartless at times? I just hate losing ... my inner self is yelling at me ... what else does life have to throw your way when it concerns your family ... for you to stop thinking of yourself only? Now I find myself blaming myself for everything bad that comes our way because life is trying to teach me a lesson in life. Knowing that Ros is nothing but telling me the truth, I email the bastard that was my final offer and if they do not agree, than to consider the deal no longer active. I forward email to Ross and I laugh out loud.

****

"It's about time you get your head out of your ass Grey!"

I remember when she first started, that she used to be so nice and never spoke her opinion about my actions. Shit, now I have one at home and work trying to keep me in line. I smile to myself and I wouldn't change how they are if I had the opportunity.

**(Ana's POV)**  
As I follow Clark to his office, I start getting the worst feeling about this. I feel Grace squeezing my hand letting me know that I am not alone. I wish Christian was here with me...

****

"Dr. Anderson will be explaining the results to you Ana." Clark says with a smile.

****

"Hi Ana, it's nice to meet you ... Dr. Grey, it's nice to see you as well, even if it was only an hour ago at the meeting." Dr. Anderson says with laughter.

I listen as he explains that the right leg is not healing properly and unfortunately I will only know if there is permanent damage once the surgery is performed. I act calmly as I hear everything he is saying to me, but my inner self is yelling in frustration. When I asked why this wasn't known right away, I find my inner self yelling louder knowing it's from being in a coma. I decide to have the surgery on Monday just so I can get this shit done with already. They hand me a prescription for the pain and swelling. I am still able to hold on to the frustration of everything that I have been through since that awful day.

****

"Ana? Are you okay?" Grace asks with concern.

****

"I'm fine, the sooner the better we get this fixed, we can get back to normal." I say with a smile.

****

"Thank you so much for being there for me." I say honestly as I give a hug.

We walk back to the waiting room and I put on a brave face and I tell Luke that we can leave now. I notice Luke looking at me with concern and I squeeze his forearm after I hand him the diaper bag, silently telling him that I am fine. Luke told me of Christian wanting me to call him back, but I decide I would talk to him at home. Grace insisted that she would bring my prescription later on today. Just needing a break from everything for once, I asked Gail if she didn't mind feeding the twins while I take a quick nap. I know she was more than happy to help, but I saw the concern on her as well. I give them a kiss and go upstairs not even bothering changing clothes. I try calling Christian, but was informed by the secretary that he was in a meeting. I decide to take a nap and let my mind get some rest.

**(Christian's POV)**  
With the day finally over, I inform Taylor I will be ready in 5minutes. I inform Ms. Madison one of my newest secretaries of all the letters I need on my desk first thing in the morning. I'm going through all my missed calls as I speak to her and I stop when I see Ana's name among one of them.

**"Why wasn't I notified immediately when Mrs. Grey called?"** I ask with anger.

****

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, you told me to hold all calls." Ms. Madison says in a panic.

****

"Were you not told that my wife was never to be put on hold?" I yell out.

****

"I assumed since some appointments were behind, you wouldn't want to be disturbed." Ms. Madison admits.

Ros happens to hear everything and only nods as she rolls her eyes.

****

"I got this. Go ahead and go and I will take care of this." Ros replies as she notices my anger just by looking into my eyes.

I only nod to Ros as I walk away glaring at the idiot. I'm using my counting down technique Dr. Flynn and Ana advised me to use when I feel my anger building up. Well Ana didn't advise, more like requested with no option for discussion. I still feel the anger, but I feel my outburst put back in dormant mode. I see Taylor with a smirk as he opens my door.

****

"Are you serious, the new girl again? I don't understand how the girl be so intelligent … but yet so stupid?" Taylor says in laughter.

****

"Hell if I know or care ... her ass is gone!" I say with bitterness.

Just as Taylor is taking off, we both notice her holding a small box with her personal shit and walking with her head down with tears. I glare at her stupidity again and glad to see the idiot gone for good.

**"That's exactly what you get when you screw up when it comes to my wife!"** I snarl out.

I lean my head back still trying to control my anger... I notice my mother waiting by the elevator as we pull up.

****

"Hi mom, what brings you by so early?" I ask as I hug her and kiss her cheek.

****

"Hi Darling, I'm dropping off Ana's medication." My mom says with a smile.

****

"Medication needed for what?" I ask in a panic.

****

"Have you not spoken to your wife at all Christian?" My mother says with a glare.

****

"No, I was held up with meetings all day." I say as I lean back.

****

"Christian Grey, how can you not call your wife when you knew she had therapy today and with my grandbabies as well?" My mom scolds me as a toddler.

****

"You better get your ass up there and think twice before you ever do that again. Make sure you give this to Ana and tell her I'll call her tomorrow." My mom says with anger and hands me the bag with force, before she walks back to her car.

I'm stunned seeing my mother so upset with me. What the hell did I do? The elevator door opens and I walk inside and I ear Gail and Taylor playing with the babies. I feel a little jealous as I watch Sawyer playing with my children. He spends more time with my family than I do. I snap out of it when they acknowledge my presence.

**"Hi, how are my little angels doing?"** I ask as I now carry both of them lightly kissing their head.

**"They are doing perfectly fine. We just finished feeding them." **Gail says with a smile.

**"Where is Ana?"** I ask as I am still inhaling their scent.

**"Ana took a nap when she got home from her appointment. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."** Gail says as she helps me put them in the carrier.

I go upstairs and I stand at the door watching my gorgeous wife finally sleeping. I give her a light kiss and take off her shoes and cover her up with a quilt. I want to wake her up so she can eat, but watching her getting some much needed rest; I decide not to disturb her. I go back downstairs and tell Gail to prepare her plate for later. I ask her about her appointment, but she said Ana said anything about it. I eat dinner alone with my children. As I finish dinner, they are out for the evening and I go to my office while Ana is still sleeping. As I am working my phone rings and I answer it without looking.

****

"Grey" I only say without emotion.

****

"Christian, I just received a call that the plant in Japan was just destroyed by a fire." Ros responds quickly.

****

"What? How did this happen? Was there any injuries?" I yell out as I run my fingers through my hair.

****

"Unsure of the cause, but yes there were injuries, but not sure how many. Do you want me to go down there?" Ros asks without hesitation.

****

"No ... you just got back from overseas. I will go and just notify Nelson I will be leaving in an hour. I'll call you before I take off." I say quickly and hang up the phone calling out to Taylor.

Taylor starts preparing for the trip and I have Gail prepare my bag while I talk to Ana. I notice Ana has a v between her eyes as if in pain or dreaming while she is sleeping. I sit next to Ana hating the fact that I have to wake her up with this sudden trip.

****

"Ana? Wake up baby." I softly say as I kiss her forehead.

**"Christian, how long have you been home? Sorry I took a nap."** Ana says with her eyes half open.

**"What time is it?"** Ana asks still half asleep.

**"It's already 9:30."** I say with a smile.

**"What the hell Christian? Why didn't you wake me up?"** Ana yells out in a panic.

"**You needed the rest Ana. I have some bad news though."** I say sadly.

I explain the situation to Ana and of course she is understanding I noticed when I asked her about her therapy, she told me we would talk about it when I returned since I enough on my plate. As I'm about to ask what she means by that, my phone rings and Ros starts giving me the details about on what has occurred. I watch Ana helping Gail get my bag together, even when Gail insist she can do it so she can spend more time with me, but it goes on deaf ears. I kiss the babies before I leave and I notice Ana is putting a brave face on. We share a deep intimate kiss before I leave and I see my other half disappear as the elevator closes.

**(Ana's POV)**  
As I see Christian leaving, I feel my other half already gone. I hated to see him go, but this was an emergency and I didn't need to stress him more with my little problems. I start to wonder if Grace ever dropped off my medication. I find Gail in the kitchen and she informs me that Grace never came by. I need those damn pain meds bad, but I will have to wait until she has time to bring them. I start to wonder if Christian will be here in time for my surgery. Sleeping early and waking up this late has screwed up my sleeping even more. Could this day get even better? I told Gail I would heat up my food after I take a long bath. The bath helps a little bit of the stress I feel, but nothing for the pain. I decide to stay in my room and read alone not wanting to be disturbed. I got only three house of sleep before my babies decided to wake up. I only received a voice mail from Christian that he had landed safely and once he settled into his hotel he would give me a call. I find myself worried for him as I can hear the exhaustion in his voice. As Gail is grocery shopping, I am doing the children's laundry. I hear my phone ringing and I pick it up hoping its Christian. Slightly disappointed I answer it.

**"Hi Grace."** I say with a smile.

****

"Hi Ana, I wanted to see if the medication helped you last night." Grace asks with concern.

****

"I never got them Grace. When did you drop them off?" I ask confused.

****

"Christian had arrived the same time I did and I had told him to give them to you. Did he ever speak to you about your appointment?" Grace asks with slight anger.

****

"I fell asleep after my appointment and when he woke me up, it was to notify me he had to leave to Japan within that hour due to a plant catching on fire and possible injuries." I explain with understanding.

****

"Did you not tell him about your surgery on Monday?" Grace asks with concern.

****

"No ... he had enough to worry about Grace. He should be back before Monday." I say trying to convince myself.

****

"My dear Ana always concerned for everyone but herself. I will come in a while so I can give you your medicine." Grace says with frustration and laughter.

**"Are my grand-babies sleeping?"** Grace asks with a smile.

**"Actually your daughter and Kate insisted on an Aunty Day. I had Luke and Richards go with them. Clark is with Gail as she is grocery shopping and I am enjoying my day by doing the children's laundry."** I say with a smile.

**"Ana, what security is with you then?"** Grace asks with concern.

****

"I am fine alo..." I start to say when I am interrupted with a loud blast and I feel myself being thrown back hitting the window and debris going in every direction. I try to open my eyes to see if I can get out somehow, but I feel something extremely heavy on my lower half. I can't tell what it is since its pitch black from the smoke. I feel myself wanting to pass out, but I'm trying to fight it. I hear Grace calling my name out on the phone, but I can't reach it. I'm coughing hard from the smoke and I about to use all my strength to yell out to Grace, when I hear and feel another blast. Suddenly I find myself only thinking of Christian and our children, before the darkness takes over.


	33. Chapter 33

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY; I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, SO PLEASE FORGIVE THE LONG DELAY.**

**Chapter 33**

**(Grace's POV)**  
As I am listening to Ana telling me she is okay on her own, I hear the loudest blasting noise from Ana's cell. I feel like my heart is about to stop as I hear debris in the background. I keep yelling out to her and I'm starting to panic that I can't hear her voice anymore. Suddenly I hear Ana coughing in the back ground. She never answers my voice, but I can hear her trying to control her voice and without warning I hear another blast and the line goes dead. I yell out Ana's name as I rush towards the apartment. I force myself to stay calm and I call Mia.

****

"Hey mom, don't even thi..." Mia starts to say before I interrupt her.

**"Mia, hand the phone to Sawyer now!"** I say in my no nonsense way.

****

"Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asks with concern.

**"You need to get yourself only to the apartment now and get a hold of Taylor."** I order with hesitation.

I explain to Sawyer the situation and I hear him telling Richards to escort them to my house and to call in everyone now.

**"I'll call you back Dr. Grey."** Sawyer quickly replies before he hangs up.

I call Carrick and tell him to meet me there and I can only pray we get there on time.

**(Luke's POV)**  
As Grace finishes telling me on what is going on, I have to push the panic I am feeling and set everything up so we can get to Ana. I instruct Richards that we have a Code Red and to take all of them to Grace's home and call everyone in. I end the call with Dr. Grace so I can inform Taylor on what is happening. I call his cell and he answers on the first ring.

****

"Code red" I say only as I wait to explain more.

I hear Taylor swearing and I now hear him slamming a door open and calling out to Christian Code Red. I now hear Christian swearing and I hear Taylor grabbing the important things only as he is on his other phone telling the pilot Code Red as well. I try waiting patiently. We all know that when Code Red is called out, it is life or death situation and will be explained once they are on the plane so the panic of a situation won't distract them further.

**"Now"** Taylor simply says as he is on speaker.

I hear Christian swear loudly as I explain what Grace has just told me. I inform them the children are safe at his mom's house and Gail is on her way there too. I have just arrived by the apartment building and looks like a war zone. Taylor asks for pictures and I feel my heart dying knowing Ana is in there on her own. I send pictures with my other phone.

**"Son of a bitch!"** Taylor yells out.

**"A... Ana" **Christian cries out.

I hear a loud thump, knowing its Christian falling on his knees still crying Ana's name out. I can hear Taylor trying to calm Christian down, but I can tell Christian has finally lost it and Christian's screams finally stop.

**"I had to give him a shot! Luke, can you go inside? Do you think it's possible she could have survived?"** Taylor asks trying to keep himself together.

**"It looks like a fucking war zone, either way I will find her. Half the security is hear with me and the other half are with the children. Just in case you can't get a hold of me, call back up 1, 2, or 3. I will find her Taylor, even if it fucking kills me, I will find her."** I say before I hang up.

I put my gear on and carry the backpack with everything I will need when I find her. I get past all the commotion way too easily. I ignore all the danger signs on turning around for my own good. Like I told Taylor ... I will die getting her out of there. I keep my mind clear and only think of rescuing Ana. I forcefully push the thought of Ana no longer breathing, so I can think clearly.

**(Taylor POV)**  
As I get hold of Welch and Christian is still out, I find out it may have been caused by a gas leak in the building or maintenance accidentally hitting a gas line. Many are reported dead and injured. I put my head down as I squeeze my head as I'm thankful Gail was not home at the time. We were both relieved to hear the twins were not home either, but our hearts shattered when we heard Ana was not so fortunate. Welch sends me a recording of Ana's last conversation with Grace and I'm trying to figure out what is going on with what I hear in the background. As I hear Ana thinking of others instead of herself as always, makes the pain worse. The way she hates to stress Christian with her concerns ... can drive you crazy. I fucking knew she was in pain still. That woman has perfected on hiding her pain too well. I recall asking Luke about her appointment and I found it suspicious on the sudden tests given and Grace staying with her for the results. I can only imagine the further damage it has caused now. I hear the blast and I can tell that Ana was thrown back and hitting something hard, probably the window. I hear a loud object falling on the floor seconds later. I feel a little relief that I hear Ana coughing loudly from the smoke. I'm only hoping it's from the debris only and not fire that is close by. As I listen closely as Grace is calling out to Ana, I notice Ana is trying to control her coughing in order to speak out, when suddenly there is another blast and the line goes dead.

****

"Son of a bitch!" I yell out in frustration. I want to just hit something so bad, since I can't throw anything while we are in the air.

The flight attendant is staying the hell away from us since we arrived on the plane. Being on this plane is driving me crazy. A thought hits me and I look for a friend who owes me a huge favor. I find the number and I wait for an answer.

**"Mr. Taylor? I hope you are finally calling me on using one of those many favors I owe you."**

****

"Yes I am Vic and its needed ASAP. Do you still have your Cessna Citation X jet?" I ask seriously.

I explain everything that is happening back in Seattle and how we will be approaching him shortly. Without hesitation, he tells me the jet will be available when we land and he will send men that specialize in search and rescue that happen to be in Seattle now. I give him their contact number and code word that I have approved their assistance. I inform the pilot on the change of plans and they will take this back home on their own. They looked stunned that I was able to locate a Cessna Citation X in such short notice. I have the flight attendant get all our stuff together and have it ready once the plane stops. With the amount I had to give Christian to calm him down, I will have to carry him to the plane myself. I only hope getting one of the fastest passenger planes available will get us to Ana alive...

**(Grace's POV)**  
Carrick is holding me as we stand outside the building looking at the disaster everywhere. I haven't been able to stop crying since I was finally in my husband's arms. I'm afraid of what this will do the Christian if Ana does not survive this. I start losing hope as I see more bodies being carried out. When I spoke to Kate, I could tell she was only keeping herself together for the sake of the twins and Mia. I smile to myself as I remember the day Christian adjusted my home the same way as the children's bedroom from their home, so the children will always feel at home. The way he would always make sure that supplies were never lacking. He even went as far as baby proofing my house, when they don't even crawl yet. I start to cry harder as the thought crosses my mind that our grandchildren could have been in there and losing all three at the same time would have been a disaster for the whole family...

**(Christian's POV)**  
I feel groggy as hell. It's hard waking up. I take a deep breath and I let my body wake up slowly. I'm getting confused as hell as I realize we are in a different plane. I'm wondering if I'm stuck in some nightmare. I notice Taylor sitting across from me with a concerned look. I take a deep breath before I ask him for more details. I know he won't hesitate calming me down again.

**"Go ahead Taylor."** I whisper out.

**"We are now in a Cessna Citation X jet, getting us home faster. I had a friend in the area that owed me a favor. He sent some of his men that specialize in search and rescue, that happen to be in Seattle right now. When I last spoke to Sawyer, he was going inside to find her. Security 1, 2, and 3 are posted outside and 4, 5, and 6 are with the children. Kate, Mia, Gail, and Elliot are all at your parents' home. Your parents are waiting outside the building refusing to leave without Ana. It was a gas leak that set everything off. We are still waiting on the number or injured and dead, since the number is constantly changing. Ana's phone must have been destroyed during the second blast. That is all I have for now. Welch is keeping me informed every thirty minutes."** Taylor explains as he holds his emotions to himself.

I look down on an imaginary spot on the carpet as Taylor plays Ana's last phone call. I feel the tears falling just from hearing her voice. I curse to myself as I hear about her surgery on Monday. The way she concerns herself for everyone but herself, has me upset and loving her more. I hold my breath in as I hear the blast throwing her back towards the window. It sounds as if something big fell from above. I finally release the breath I was holding as I hear her coughing. I notice she is trying to control her coughing as my mother calls out to her and without warning another loud blast is heard and her phone goes dead. I am pulling on my hair with so much force, just trying to keep it together. Ros discussion from the other day pops in my head

**Don't forget how short life is, just because you past a bump in life. Christian, you have to fucking remember you have a family now ... remember that when you make big decision like that." **my inner self is yelling at me ... what else does life have to throw your way when it concerns your family ... for you to stop thinking of yourself only? Now I find myself blaming myself for everything bad that comes our way because life is trying to teach me a lesson in life.

I put my hands to my face and I cry so hard it hurts. Not caring who sees me in the state of mind, I can't stop and I feel Taylor beside me as he holds on to me allowing me to cry as much as I want. I don't know if I could handle it if Ana doesn't survive this, but I know she would expect nothing less of me because of our children. I find myself praying for dear life that Ana survives. Please baby … don't you dare fucking give up on us…


	34. Chapter 34

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 34**

**(Luke's POV)**

Trying to find my way to Ana in this disaster is like looking for a needle in a haystack in the dark with gloves on. I had to stop several times from gashes I'm now suffering from as I crawl into tight places. It's so damn dark in here and even with the light I have with me. This damn smoke is so damn thick. I push myself further as I think of Ana breathing this shit in. I have been searching for almost 3 hours now. I curse my body for needing breaks. I want to yell out in frustration on not locating her yet. The damage looked horrible from the outside, but it's actually much worse. I take in my five minute rest and I find the determination to locate Ana, the woman I will always secretly love. I wasn't lying to Taylor when I said I would die for her, because I would in a heartbeat. Part of me thinks she knows deep down how I truly feel for her, but remains silent on my behalf and hers. Neither of can or want to be without each other, my way is just more personal and morally wrong, and hers would be from the friend/family sense. You think I would move on and stop punishing myself from this shit, but like I said before, I only care for her happiness. It is my responsibility to find her alive and that is exactly what I intend to do. Part of my mind is telling me to prepare for the worse, no matter how hard I try pushing it back. How in the fuck I'm I supposed to prepare for that shit? I can't ... I won't! I can only hope that if I do die looking for her and yet get there too late, somehow some mystic mystery shit happens and we will be together that way and still have each other to lean on as she would be grieving for her family. I snap myself out of my thoughts and I check if my cell will work now. I see one bar and I take my chance to see if I can get a signal. I dial Taylor's cell and hope for a miracle.

**"Luke? Can you hear me?"** Taylor yells out.

**"Yes, but not very well."** I say.

**"I'm still searching Taylor, the damage is worse than it looks ... but I won't give up."**

**"Luke ... It has been hours now ... enough hours that we have just landed. Don't do this anymore, you tried. I have several professional men looking as well; please let them continue and turn your beckon on. Ana would be pissed off if she knew you were doing this, please Luke ... turn it on so we can get you out of there."** Taylor pleads as my friend.

Does Taylor really think I will give up just like that? I don't give a fuck how many hours has passed. Let Ana be pissed off, because if I push myself enough, at least she has a chance in life and she can be upset all she wants. I hear Taylor telling Christian that he is on the phone with me, but I am still searching.

**"Sawyer, I appreciate with my whole life that you are still searching for Ana, but I don't want you killing yourself. Ana would hate me if I allowed that! We have others looking, I am not giving up on her, but don't give your life by pushing yourself too much. I am ordering you to turn your beckon on and allow them to get you out now!"** Christian yells out in his most controlling voice.

**"Sir ... I quit"** I simply say as I hang up the phone and continue on my search.

**(Taylor's POV)**  
I close my eyes as I hear Sawyer's last words. I fucking knew this would happen. I am watching Christian standing there stunned looking at the phone. I grab the phone from him and open the door for him as we make our way to Ana. I see Christian trying to figure shit out and I realize the time for this shit is not now.

**"Sir, you hired him to protect her at all cost. The guilt from failing in his job has him putting his safety pushed aside and determined to get **

**your wife back to you alive."** I say as I look at him through the rear view mirror.

I see Christian relax and only nods in understanding as he looks out the window now noticing the thick smoke from a distance. I see tears running down his face as he silently stares and lifts his wedding band to his lips and kisses it before he whispers to himself. **"Stay with me baby ... I'm coming home." **

As I get closer and take in the disaster, I can only hope for a miracle and this drama shit finally ends. I lock the doors as I call #1 and getting his location along with his parents. Thankfully we are not very far from each other and he is now bringing them our way.

**"Sir, let them come inside ... the fucking press is everywhere and we can't get any closer to the building. While you are with your parents, I will get more information. Please Christian ... this makes my job easier." **I say gently for once.

Christian only nods in agreement as he is trying to keep himself together. He takes a deep breath as he finally notices his parents rushing our way. They only hold each other without saying a word and I move the SUV away from intrusive shits that are looking for a good picture. I have #1 take my place, as I search for answers. Without warning, the beckon in my pocket goes off. With the hi-tech technology you now can purchase when money is no object, I wait for the message it will follow as a text on the victim's status... **I found her ... alive, but in bad shape. Come now!** I rush to the firefighters and give them the information. I hand them my card as I go inform Christian that Ana is still alive. I take my spot back in the SUV suddenly, that they all three look at me with fear.

**"Luke found her ... she is still alive! They are now in the process of locating the beckon as we speak."** I say with excitement for once.

I watch Christian smile for once and still only nods in understanding. He cries in his parents embrace from happiness and fear, along with his parents. My cell suddenly rings and I turn the SUV on I take off without saying a word to them. I see Christian looking panicked.

**"They both are on their way to the hospital now." **I say quickly as I drive the fastest I have in my life.

I am now on the phone with Vic, explaining everything to me. I thank him and his men and he tells me not to hesitate if he is needed again. We finally arrive and I decide to inform Christian after he sees his wife.

**(Ana's POV)**  
I feel relief as the second blast knocks me in another direction and removing the heavy object that was on top of me. The pain I feel is excruciating, but I will be damned if this shit kills me. I take a deep breath and I remove my shirt and wrap it around my mouth and nose. The windows breaking with the second blast helps with the smoke. I look down at my body and I wish I hadn't. I have cuts throughout my body and my legs are killing me. I'm trying to feel for any deep gashes and only find a few, but one is quite disturbing. I see my children's laundry scattered and I grab one of their small blankets. I inhale it and wrap it tightly around the gash and it gives me motivation to fight for them. I reach for the diaper bag that is usually in Christian's office. I smile to myself, as I see Christian trying to help even when he isn't around. The pain is unbearable, but I will not let it take over. I have been through enough shit in my life that I refuse to let this shit win. I find several toys, bottles that are pr-made with formula, bottle of waters, a couple of books, first aid kit, extra clothes, diapers, IPod, and a photo album. I open the first aid kit and I am silently thanking Christian, my overly protective husband, and I remove the now soaked bloody blanket and I use a liquid wash to clean the area and use some cream for bacterial infection. The bandage is not big enough so I use with a diaper and tape it to my leg. I grab another cloth and tie it tightly around the injury. I clean up as many as I can. I see the formula and I assume if it's good of for my babies, why it wouldn't be good for me. I open up the body and it smells nasty and I find out it taste nasty as well. How in the hell do they drink this shit? I guess it's better than getting dehydrated. I clean my mouth with the water and it feels good going down my throat. I just remember this book I was reading the other night about a person being trapped and how they constantly kept making noise, so the ones looking for them would find them easier. I find some medal looking paper holder and I use it to tap on the floor, hoping this will help. I smile as I see the annoying ass cell phone toy Christian bought for the kids last week. I hated that stupid loud ass toy, but now I find it a blessing to have some kind of noise to hear. I will probably hate it more after this event, but the thing is pretty loud to get some attention. I play the IPod and I am glad to see that it relaxes me. I am happy to see the book I left in Christian's car last week in this bag along with my book reader light. I grab a cushion that was in his office, along with more of the children's clothes and I make myself comfortable. I need to keep reading and I know that I cannot go to sleep. I am keeping myself positive in this situation and I am pretty proud of what I have accomplished with grabbing what is around me. I know from the look of my leg, trying to get out on my own would be a bad decision. I look to my left and I yell out a "woo hoo" as I see the bag of medication Christian forgot to give to me. I take two for the pain medication and the one for inflammation and I know I have the chance of falling asleep, but I really need something for the pain I feel. I was lucky enough to only hit my body on the window. I try ignoring our home that is now destroyed, but having such sentimental stuff around me gives me the comfort of staying strong. I can feel my body wanting to give up already, but I refuse and I get back to reading and I whisper out … **please Christian … return home baby.**

**(Luke's POV)**

I refuse to see how many hours have passed since I starting searching for Ana. My head is pounding and I finished all my water a couple of hours ago. I take another break and I close my eyes for a few seconds, but forcing myself not to fall asleep. I suddenly hear some annoying ass noise and I smile when I recognize it. I crawl towards the noise at fast as I am permitted. I think back the day Christian kept playing it over and over as he would see the delight in his children's eyes. I honestly wanted to grab it from him and throw it towards traffic. Fucking Taylor just had to be off that dreadful day. I was glad to see Ana get in the car and after 2 more times of playing that dreadful toy, which by the way, the inventor should be killed with it; finally snapped and grabbed the damn thing from Christian and tossed it out the window. Christian only starting baby talking to the babies about their mommy being grouchy and sure enough after five seconds later, I heard that dreadful noise again. I should have known he would have two. I laugh to myself as I remember Ana beyond annoyed with Christian that night and even refused to eat dinner in the same room and Mr. CEO slept on the sofa in his office. I guess when Christian said he got rid of it, somebody was telling a little white lie, which at this moment, I am so glad he did. I hear music and something tapping on the floor the same time. I hear the most beautiful voice talking to no one in particular and I can only smile.

**"I am going to kill you Mr. Christian Grey when I see you … for buying this fucking annoying toy." **Ana yells out in frustration.

**"I am glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor in this disaster."** I say with a smirk.

**"Luke, thank God. Please can you turn that bitch off first?"** Ana says with frustration.

I turn it off with pleasure and I try hiding my concern as I notice her legs.

**"Do I look that hot?"** Ana says trying to keep herself from breaking down.

**"How bad are you hurting?"** I say trying to control my nerves.

**"With these babies … not too bad."** Ana says with a small smile as she shakes the bottle of pain killers.

I see her reach for something in the bag and hands it to me. I look up at her in confusion.

**"Drink the formula; trust me it tastes like shit, but it's doing its job."** Ana says with a smile.

**"Luke, what the hell have you done to yourself? Get over here so I clean up your wounds. What am I going to do with you?" **Ana says with a smile as she nods her head.

**"I wouldn't be talking."** I say with a sad smile.

I watch Ana clean my cuts with such care. Every time I insisted on doing on my own, she would slap my hand away. I already had turned on the beckon. I watch her closely and without realizing it, I find tears running down my face. I close my eyes as I feel her wipe my tears away and she only hugs me trying to give me the mental support I need right now. I should be supporting her, not the other way around. The happiness I feel on finding her alive and not in bad as shape as I thought I would, makes me hug her back with so much love. I find myself wanting to just tell her that I love her and I thinking she was dead, had me wishing the same for myself.

**"I'm fine Luke, please don't cry for me. I'm okay; it is going to take more than that to get rid of me for good. I am too stubborn to die. It is okay Luke and I can't be without you either. Thank you for coming for me, part of me knew you would. You're just as stubborn as me. I love you, even if I want to beat the hell out of you right now for risking your life for me."** Ana says with a smile and a small kiss on the cheek.

**"I love you too Ana and you need to stop stressing me out and by the way, I think I am now unemployed since I quit when your husband insisted I stop risking my life." **I say with a smirk.

**"Don't worry, I'll hire you myself than."** Ana says with laughter.

**"You do realize your leg doesn't look very good?"** I say with concern.

**"I know, I am afraid it may be unrepairable, but I have my life, so that is all I care about."** Ana says with a smile.

Suddenly we here noise getting closer and I am happy that help is now here, but sad that our time has ended. I watch Ana being placed on the stretcher along with a splinter for her leg. She only smiles and I can tell she is putting on a brave face not wanting to show her weakness. I give her hand a tight squeeze before they start removing her from the building. I refuse any type of assistance, and I stay close by until she is safely out of this building.


	35. Chapter 35

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 35**

(Christian's POV)

I am still on the verge of a break down from everything that has occurred, but I feel blessed that my lifeline is still with me. Once we arrive at the hospital, I run out of the vehicle and search for my wife. I unfortunately have to wait since they are working on her injuries. As I turn around, I notice Sawyer is sitting alone in the waiting room. I notice the bandages throughout his body and I start to wonder why he wasn't observed as well. I sit across from Sawyer, but he doesn't say anything. I start to wonder if he was serious about quitting. He seems so lost in his own thoughts, I wonder if he even notices that I am sitting across from him. Right as I about to speak, the whole family shows up, except for Gail and the twins. After all the hugs, I look over to Sawyer and I notice he is now gone. After what seems to be forever, they finally call us out. I hold on to my mother's hand and I know that I have to keep myself together.

****

"I'm Dr. Anderson ... for the situation your wife was in, she did extremely well. She is very fortunate on not having any head injuries. Keeping her wounds clean and covered was very wise of your wife. I was impressed to hear that she kept her energy up and not sleeping by drinking formula and reading. Unfortunately her already injured leg is not doing very well. We have her resting now, but when she wakes up we need to discuss her options. You have an extremely lucky and smart wife. Give the nurses five minutes and you can visit two at a time." The doctor says with a smile.

I go on my own. I find myself rushing towards her room, but scared as hell to see what I will see on the other side of the door. I see Ana still sleeping and I rush to her, just needing the closeness that she is truly still here. I hold her hand and I refuse to let go. I find myself crying knowing that if Ana wasn't so determined, I would be here verifying her identity instead. I find myself looking over her injuries now. I notice all the small cuts from the debris and glass. She only has one big one, but they said it was healing well already. The bruising on her lower half of her body is heart breaking to see. The worse is that one leg that still has a splinter on it. I feel the anger towards myself as I remember that she was supposed to have surgery on Monday and I was too occupied with concern with everything else instead of my own wife. As I recall the conversation starting with Sawyer, I can see all the obvious signs that something was not right. I find my inner self looking disappointed once again. I am a poor excuse of a husband and she deserves so much more.

**"Stop thinking that way about yourself."** Ana says with her eyes still closed.

****

"Ana, oh baby I thought I would nev … nev." I find myself unable to finish the sentence since I find myself unable to stop crying.

I feel Ana holding me as best as she can. She is trying to calm me down by rubbing my back and just allowing the tears to fall. I am supposed to be supporting her, but it always ends up the other way around.

****

"I'm fine baby ... I'm too hard-headed to allow some blast try to take me down. I have too much to live for. I'm sorry I had you worried, but you know I won't give up without a fight. Do you feel better?" Ana asks with such love.

****

"I feel better... I was so scared Ana, I thought I lost you for good? I was dying inside knowing that, I left without a proper good-bye, the fact that I left in the first place without even talking to you, not even making sure you and our children would be okay. I didn't even make the time to call you when I arrived, I fucking emailed you. You put your own well-being aside just to make my life easier ... how wrong is that of me to think I should expect it to be that way? All the fucking signs were there that something was wrong and I was still too selfish to recognize it. Everybody has to keep reminding me to stop being selfish and it's like my mind fucking just forgets once it comes to my business. You don't deserve to be treated like this ... you deserve someone better. I'm a sorry excuse of a husband and father ... I'm so sorry." I say with sorrow, as the tears start to fall again.

****

"Look at me Christian! I would honestly leave your ass in a heartbeat if I truly believed you were that selfish and not worth loving. I wouldn't put up with someone who was not good for me or my children that is including you Christian! We both have our faults, but again nobody is fucking perfect. Stop blaming yourself! You keep forgetting everything you have done for us when we truly needed you. Nobody asked or reminded you to take care of me while I was in a coma; you followed your heart and just stepped up. You may get too comfortable at times and assume to go back to your old ways at times, but it's because I'm around to step up and deal with things on my own. I'm at fault as well, making things easy for you. That shit needs to stop from the both of us. We both have to snap each other out of it when we try dealing with shit on our own, trying to make life easier for each other. When in honesty, we are making a bigger mess in the first place. We need to appreciate each other all the time and not take it for granted. We both only see it when something goes wrong ... but no more from either of us. This shit ends as of now! I'm not saying we have to have a perfect marriage or disagreements ever, because no marriage is perfect and we will always disagree about something, but you know what I'm getting at! So enough of this serious talk and just fucking kiss me already and you need to bring our children down so I can see them!" Ana says firmly.

**"Okay, but damn baby … I just want you to know that shit was hot and if you weren't injured right now ... I would let you take control of me right now."** I say with urgency, as I snapped out of my shocked state.

Without a second thought, I kiss Ana with all the love and want I feel for her. The way we automatically become one without having to think about it ... is a miracle I intend to cherish for eternity. We forcefully break away as we both need to catch our breath.

****

"I love you Ana." I honestly admit as I look into her eyes.

****

"As I love you Christian ... and always will." Ana replies with honesty, as she looks into my eyes with such love and devotion.

After our family got to see her, Ana described what happened. I laughed so hard when she told me about the toy cell phone. I got very excited when she promised me that I wouldn't be laughing when she got better and I had to be punished for that damn annoying toy. I find myself waiting for that moment and I may have to order a shipment soon, wanting to be punished by my wife. Who would have thought... I feel so proud of her instincts kicking in and keeping her body healthy with formula. I agree with her about me helping her even if I'm on the other side of the world. I knew my controlling ways would come in handy one day, but she did warn me if it got worse, she would literally kick my ass. We talked about her leg, but she honestly said she cared more about her life than a fucking leg. Even though it killed me inside to think of the worse, I could care less as well, because I love Ana for who she is, not what she looks like. She finally takes a nap after her visit with our twins. I of course stay by her side ... exactly where I belong.

**(Grace's POV)**

I finally can breathe again now that Ana is out of that building alive. I honestly thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown with Christian's break down. Watching my son suffer to that extreme, and I know I only saw partial of his suffering, was the most heartbreaking thing to watch. Those two are going to drive me to a mental breakdown one day. I am so glad that Ana is so hard-headed that she refuses to let anything thrown her way bring her down. The way she handles everything so smoothly and easily moves on, is beyond me. Ana is the glue that holds my son together and she can be so unsure of herself about being enough for him. Ana honestly has no clue the impact she has on Christian and vice verse on him. Those two have me up at night just from worrying about them all the time. I have been watching her since she arrived and she is supporting them with their emotions, instead of the other way around. You can only love her more for it, even when it drives you crazy. I watch them taking a nap together while Christian sits next to her and have his head as close as possible to her with a tight grip on her hand. Without even realizing it, Ana is soothing him by massaging his back. I smile to myself as I go find Dr. Anderson so we can talk to Ana and Christian about her leg. As we both walk in, I can only smile as I watch Ana scratching his head as they talk to each other with so much love. I see Ana look up at me with a smile.

**"Ana, how are you doing today?"** I ask with a smile.

**"Hi Grace and Dr. Anderson, I am doing much better."** Ana says as she holds Christian's hand trying to help him relax.

**"I want to go over the results from the images we took."** Dr. Anderson says with a small smile.

I watch Christian frown and tense up and once Ana simply moves her thumb up and down in a slow motion, I notice him instantly relaxing. It still mystifies me the great affect she has on him without even thinking about it.

**"Due to your leg not healing properly the first time and having it injured again, will be a challenge to repair honestly if we can succeed. Due to the circumstances suddenly changing, I feel the surgery should be done as soon possible."** Dr. Anderson explains with concern.

**"What are my chances? If this procedure does not work, what is my next option? Also, how long is the recovery time and do I have to wear a cast or a brace?" **Ana asks hiding her emotions from everyone.

**"You have a 50% chance, depending on the damage when we start the surgery, it may increase or decrease. I need you to make a decision prior to the surgery, so if we see your leg is not repairable, you need to understand your only option is amputation unfortunately. Before that is even an option, I want you to be aware that Dr. Grey and I have agreed to have three other specialists in there as well. I will do everything I possibly can to prevent the amputation. As for the recovery time, if we are able to repair the damages, you are looking at 4 to 6 weeks in a cast." ** Dr. Anderson explains with sympathy.

**"I will have my decision for you in an hour; just let me think about it first."** Ana says with a small smile.

**"Would you like me to leave the both of you alone while you discuss everything?" ** I say in understanding and forcing myself to remain strong for  
them.

**"If you don't mind, I would like your opinion and help on what I should do." **Ana says with a smile.

**"Of course I don't mind and thank you for allowing me to be part of this with you all." **I say with a big smile.

**"I will be back in a few minutes** **and then we can talk about it." **I say with a smile as I notice Christian struggling at remaining calm.

**(Ana's POV)**

I have so much shit running through my head right now, but the most important thing right now is to keep Christian from stressing too much. I take a deep breath and take charge of the situation.

**"Christian, I not going to lie and say I am not scared of losing my leg, but honestly with everything I have been through, I rather lose my leg than my family or my life. I am not going to give up just because of a fucking leg, it's not worth it. I rather move on and enjoy my life with my family. Do you see yourself loving me less because I missing part of my leg." **I ask firmly trying to snap him out of this shit already.

**"What? I don't give a fuck if you had no limbs … I would still love you the same!"** Christian yells out.

**"Exactly, not let's get this shit done with and if it was meant for me to lose it, than be it. I am not going to feel sorry for myself and I expect the same from you. Like I say before Mr. Grey … I am too stubborn for anything to bring me down." **I say with a smirk.

**"I love you so much. Thank you for snapping me out of it, even if it's by pissing me off by saying something like that."** Christian says with a grin and a hug.

**"We aim to please … Mr. Grey."** I say with laughter.

I notice Grace was by the door the whole time and she only nods in wonder on the way I can handle the one person who was unmanageable throughout his life. I see her silently saying "thank you" again. I wink at her as I am still hugging Christian. I decide on the surgery first thing in the morning, since I haven't eaten anything on the required hours needed. I have to force Christian to get things situated as I take a nap. We need to figure out on what to do for the time being, now that we homeless billionaires. Even Christian had to laugh at that joke. We did decide to have Gail and security to stay at his parent's home, by demand from them of course, until further arrangements were made.


	36. Chapter 36

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 36**

**(Taylor's POV)**

I am relieved to find out that it was an actual gas leak caused my no human error. With the city always trying to find cut backs, do they not realize the disaster it may cause? I was already waiting to see whom was involved from Christian's **"let's get even"** list. I hired professional men to see what is salvageable, with my presence of course once it was cleared. I couldn't risk anyone seeing personal things. Christian having all photos in a fire proof frame saved all photos throughout the home. His office was damaged completely, but everything that was in the safe was unharmed. I laugh to myself as I pick up the gift Ana once gave him before she left him and spent the whole day working on. He even had that fire and shatter proofed. I keep this with me, so it will keep him thinking positive. I go to the twin's room and remove the things they cherish the most. I am happy to see that anything with personal meaning from their past, was not destroyed. I am starting to see Christian's over protective ways are paying off. We all were lucky to have our personal things not destroyed. I can't say that for the vehicles though. I assume the house Christian was surprising Ana with for their anniversary will be given to her sooner. I already had everything arranged to be moved there. As I am leaving, I see Ana's and Luke's favorite toy. With a wicked smile I pick it up and take it with me. On my way to the hospital I call Welch to order replacement security vehicles as well. As Christian steps out of the room for a few minutes, I report what I found at the hospital.

**(Luke's POV)**  
I have been getting a lot of rest lately, only due to Taylor's demand. I tried using the "I don't work here anymore bit" but it went on deaf ears. I know I can finally get some peace of mind now that Ana is out of that building. That woman is amazing ... stubborn as hell, but still amazing. I find myself thinking back when I was waiting in the waiting room since I refused any treatment. I know Ana seemed more than okay, but the thought of not knowing for so many hour, it screws with your head. I was so out of it that I had to leave when I realized the whole family was in there. Even if it shatters my heart every time watching her being married to Christian, it would kill me knowing Ana would be hurting due to Christian suffering because she didn't make it. I would never try to destroy their family for my own personal gain that is just wrong. I care for her just as much as I love her. It's the same way I would easily give my life for Christian, not only because it's my job, but I wouldn't or couldn't bear the thought of Ana suffering without Christian. Oh hell ... here comes the energizer bunny Mia. If I have to deal with her even for a few more days, I'm honestly quitting.

**"Hi Luke, how are you feeling?" **Mia says flirtatiously.

**"I'm doing fine, just really tired."** I say hoping she gets the hint to leave me alone.

**"Would you like a massage to help you relax?"** Mia asks with too much excitement.

**"That's very kind of you to offer, but no thank you."** I forcefully say politely.

**"Are you sure, I'm really good with my hands?"** Mia says with a wink.

**"I'm sure ... I think I am going to get some rest now. It was nice seeing you again Ms. Grey." **I say politely, hoping she gets the hint to leave me alone.

**"It's Mia ... I think for now on ... every time you call me Ms. Grey, I am going to have to kiss you. Let's see if maybe you remember than, but perhaps you are forgetting on purpose."** Mia exclaims with excitement as she winks and walks away swaying her hips on purpose.

Oh hell no ... seriously I give Taylor one more day and I'll pay for my own hotel or I fucking quit. I bet you fucking Taylor stays away on purpose ... Bastard. I decide to rest just in case Mia decides to bother me again. I don't understand how Christian has a lot of patients when it comes to Mia. I want to visit Ana desperately, but with everything going on with her leg, it is best that I wait until everything calms down. I have Taylor update me on a daily basis. I am not the resting type, so I take my chances and see if Gail needs help with the twins or anything else.

**(Christian's POV)**

I am trying to hide my guilt and fear as the operation is now time. I keep reminding myself to be as strong and brave as Ana, but it's so damn hard.

**"This is your last warning Mr. Grey … stop it." **Ana says with a smirk.

**"Sorry baby, old habits are hard to break."** I say with the smile that makes her blush.

I feel myself getting hard as I see the blush on her cheeks and biting her lip without thinking. The strength it takes for me to hold back from wanting to fuck Ana on this hospital bed at this moment. The way this woman makes me weak … drives me crazy in the best possible way.

**"Christian, how in the hell can you be thinking of sex while I look like shit in this ugly ass hospital gown?** Ana says with laughter and self-doubt as always.

**"I wasn't … okay maybe I was. You should be used to me wanting sex with you anytime or anywhere. By the way Mrs. Grey, you never look like shit. I hate when you doubt yourself like that." **I say firmly, hoping she will start believing me.

I see the relief in her eyes when the nurse comes in so she doesn't have to address this conversation. I give her that look that I know what she is doing and she only smiles. They start explaining that will update us frequently. The whole family makes a very quick visit before the operation. I appreciate the bravery they are upholding, I wish I could do the same. Ana is still laughing with tears as Elliot reminds her that she is going to make a hot pirate with a peg leg when it's Halloween. I wanted to beat the crap out of him when that came out of his mouth, but when Ana started laughing, I silently thanked Elliot for being the best brother by giving him a quick nod as I smiled. He smiled back and squeezed my shoulder before he left. I give Ana a sweet but intimate kiss before they wheel her off. I close my eyes and take in her scent.

**"I love you baby and I will right by your side when you wake up." **I say with love and using all my strength to hold back my tears.

**"I love you to Christian. Everything will be fine either way it goes … remember its only leg." **Ana says with a grin as she wipes the tears from my face.

As we take our last look before the door closes, I see her whisper "I love you" and I repeat the words to her. I feel my mom taking my hand and give it a squeeze. Having the whole family stay until she gets out of surgery; gives me the strength to be strong for Ana. The updates are quite frustrating, since they really don't tell us exactly how things are going, but Ana is doing well. Every time I feel myself losing it from waiting, Kate pushes her recording device that has Ana's message loud and clear in her warning voice, **"Stop it Christian, don't make me warn you again!" ** Everyone ends up laughing at me when they see it works every time. I could careless that they know I am whipped, go figure as I laugh to myself. Finally after two and a half hours the doctor talks to us. He actually has the entire specialist with him and you can tell they are extremely tired. I am able to breathe once I hear Ana is doing well and I can go in a few minutes. They give us a quick breakdown on what they found and what they attempted. Even with the damage being severe, the specialist from Switzerland was able to perform a new procedure that was just approved, but stateside doctors where still not trained on. Ana's leg was saved, but it was important that she stayed off that leg for six weeks. He explained only when the cast was removed, would we know on how it would affect her walking. Everyone was shocked when I pulled the Swedish doctor to a full hug and thanked him with happy tears falling down my face.


	37. Chapter 37

**DEADLY MISTAKE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**Chapter 37**

**(Christian's POV)**

As I sit here holding Ana's hand as she is still sleeping, I can only wonder why she puts up with my fifty shades. I think back of the bullshit she has gone through because of me. I can't wait to get her home so I can take care of her. I can already see her getting frustrated on needed assistance, but that won't stop me. I keep pushing the recording device over and over. Her voice relaxes me. It only took a day of shopping without a spending limit to get this from Kate Kavanagh, I would have given anything.

**"If you play that one more time ... you will need a bed in this hospital after I stick it up where the sun does not shine."** Ana says annoyingly with her eyes closed.

**"I might like that Mrs. Grey; you know I'm into that kinky shit." **I say with a smirk as I kiss her.

**"How are feeling baby?"** I ask as I hold her hand.

**"Alright, I am starting to feel a little pain though."** Ana says with a small smile trying to hide her pain.

I push the call nurse button as I hold her hand. I start explaining the miracle of her leg being saved. I can tell she is happy about her leg being saved, but dreads the part on having to stay off that leg. I can tell Ana is fighting staying awake as the whole family visits two at a time. Thankfully my mother speaks up on my behalf. I can tell Ana has wanted to talk about something for several days, but I see her debating how to bring it up.

**"What's on your mind?"** I ask as I twirl her hair with my finger as she is reading or acting as if she is reading.

**"How can you tell I have something on my mind?"** Ana asks with a grin.

**"You have been on the same page for almost an hour."** I say with concern.

**"I hate to give you more concerns, but if I'm supposed to leave tomorrow ... where are we going?"** Ana asks looking at her fingers.

**"Ana ... knowing the control freak I am, don't you think I would have that already taken cared of from day one?"** I ask with a smile, trying to ease her worries of making me worried.

The way she thinks can drive a person as myself crazy, but loving her more and more.

**"It was going to be a surprise, but your stressing me out by stressing yourself out."** I say with laughter.

**"Only you and I can do that to each other."** Ana says with a grin.

**"I was already building you a home for our anniversary, so Elliot put it in over drive and it will be ready for us tomorrow. The whole family is helping out as we speak."** I say with a smile.

**"Seriously … thank you baby." **Ana says with happy tears.

**"Now stop stressing and read before I use your own voice on the recorder to snap you out of it."** I saw with a grin.

**"Oh God no... I promise you when I find it; I'm destroying it with a hammer."** Ana says firmly.

**"Trust me ... I'll make sure you never find it. That's my calming mechanism."** I say with a smile.

**"In that case … I won't destroy it than."** Ana says with a smile.

**"Now I know you really love me." **I say with a smile.

**"And to think ... all it took was an annoying recorder for you to finally realize it."** Ana says with a smirk.

**"The things I would like to do with that smart mouth Mrs. Grey."** I say with a smirk.

**"I'm going to hold you to that once I recover Mr. Grey."** Ana says seductively as she firmly presses her hand between my thighs.

**"Ana ... mmm ... you just got out of surgery."** I say as I have my eyes closed.

**"Fine ... I love you Christian."** Ana sweetly says as she kisses my hand.

**"I love you Ana, get some rest baby."** I say as I kiss her hand.

**(Ana's POV)**

I can't stop smiling as we are on our way to our new home. I refuse to allow this disaster to bring me down in anyway. I notice Christian looking pretty excited himself. I'm lost in my own thoughts as I look at the scenery. I notice it's quite a distance from the apartment, but it's so much more peaceful already.

**"Ana, are you okay?"** Christian asks with concern.

**"I'm fine ... just enjoying the scenery ... It's so peaceful already."** I say with a smile.

Christian smiles back at me and he holds my hand tighter as I look out the scenery once again. The large trees alone have me captivated. I notice an entrance with a gate that automatically opens.

**"Every vehicle has a hidden compartment by the driver's side, just put your thumb print and it will automatically open."** Christian says with a grin.

**"You and your gadgets ... I bet your looking up gadgets all day instead of working."** I say with a grin.

**"Sometimes ..."** Christian says with a smirk.

**"It's better than you looking at porn,"** I say with a grin as well.

**"Baby ... I don't need to look at porn. Our porn is much more exciting than that crap."** Christian says as he kisses my neck.

**"How would you know Mr. Grey ... I thought you said you don't watch that crap?"** I playfully say with a frown.

**"You got me there, but that was during my teenage years ... so it doesn't count."** Christian says as he kisses my neck again.

I playfully hit his arm as I look out the window again. We are now on a wide driveway with large trees lined up spaciously along the road. The grass is so green and large. I see another gate open automatically and a wall that has brick surrounding the name **"Grey Estate"** on it. I notice a not too small shack, but looks too nice to be called a shack, with a security guard that is armed. He nods as he sees Taylor. I notice all the video cameras around the area, as well as in the shack. I also notice the cement barrier that will rise from the road. I look at Christian as we pass the security guard and he only has a smirk on his face. I can't stop smiling as I see the most gorgeous house ... no I mean mansion in front of me…

A month has passed and I am going crazy with this damn brace already. Not being able to do the things for my children is the worse. At first I didn't understand why Christian would put an elevator in a home, but I am thankful since it allows me to sleep in my own bedroom. I am not allowed to go unattended of course, but I actually agree with that rule. With my luck I would roll down somehow that should not be even possible. The way Christian has been my rock through this makes me smile as I look out the large window in the living room. I hear Luke's footsteps, having not much to do, make you listen to the little things in life. I ask him if he can help me towards the pond so I can read and relax while the twins are taking their nap. I hold on to mine and Luke's book, as well as, the baby monitor. I know Gail is watching them, but it gives me a peace of mind. My relationship with Luke has only made us closer. I was afraid he was considering quitting, from going through so much bullshit, but he told me it would take a hell a lot more to get rid of him. I enjoy our moments at the pond, since we only get lost in our book without interruptions. We now switch books after we finish and discuss and disagree on how we interpret the book. I tried doing this with Christian once and told him never again. He kept distracting me as he was trying to make me forget about reading by being flirtatious the whole time. I was already on chapter 5, when I noticed Christian was only on the third page. He told me he couldn't understand how I found reading so interesting and I replied that it's more interesting than looking at a roll of numbers on a screen. After we finished making out like teenagers, I told him I love him, but I refuse to ever read with him again and he only responded with three words… **thank you baby**.


End file.
